


unlovable

by sunflower_drop



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, BPD, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Other, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Triggers, seriously guys this is a sad one :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_drop/pseuds/sunflower_drop
Summary: maybe if lucio pretended he loved himself enough, he would start to believe it. instead, his self-hatred and destructive habits only grew.





	unlovable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fake it 'til you make it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274211) by [alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice/pseuds/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice). 

_"You think you’re so much better than everyone? That you’re above everyone? The people don't love you! They fear you!"_

Those words rang in Lucio's mind, pounding against his head like daggers. His first reaction was to call the guards on you. How dare a lowly witch speak to their Count in such a manner? All he had done was call your old companion, Asra, selfish for leaving you alone in Vesuvia to cure the plague by yourself--that he couldn’t have loved you if he left. Was Lucio wrong to think so? Maybe he went too far with some of his comments; the hatred visible in your eyes told him so. Uncharacteristically, he just quietly asked you to leave, which you happily complied with.

_They don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love yThey don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you. They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love you.They don't love_ you. T̲͍̱͇́͌̓̆͐͑̐̋͘͟͡ḫ̵͍̭̪̱̼̹̱͍̠̓̋͘̚͝ȇ̴̢͙̳͇̠̓͊̈̊́̃͆͘͡ͅy̶̛̬͙̠͍̤̦͎̮̮̒̄̃̓̚͞ ḏ̹̝̝̮̰͇̬̳͆̐́͐̇͌̏͢͝͠ó̴̲̣͈̠̪͑̿̐̌͂̂͑̊͝n̸͔͕͎̻̔̈͛̾̕͢͡'̷̢͔̥͚̰͚̱̝̎͂̃͐̕͠ṫ̸̺̯̗̯͙̔͒̉̏͠͝͠ ĺ͕̼̲̭͕͎̉̎̂̅́͝͡o̧̢̢͙̪̠̥̬͓̞̊́̓͊̋̐͑͋̓̄v͇͈̟̱͍͇̉̑͋̉̕͠e̵̢͉̻͓̱͔͂͋̐͒̐͛̕ ÿ̵̨̙̗̘͓̟̫͙́͗̆͗̃̉̆͢͠o̵͉͙̭̞̊͋̐́͂̑̕͘͘͢u̢̢̨͍͒͗͛̎̒̿͒̓͢͠.T̲͍̱͇́͌̓̆͐͑̐̋͘͟͡ḫ̵͍̭̪̱̼̹̱͍̠̓̋͘̚͝ȇ̴̢͙̳͇̠̓͊̈̊́̃͆͘͡ͅy̶̛̬͙̠͍̤̦͎̮̮̒̄̃̓̚͞ ḏ̹̝̝̮̰͇̬̳͆̐́͐̇͌̏͢͝͠ó̴̲̣͈̠̪͑̿̐̌͂̂͑̊͝n̸͔͕͎̻̔̈͛̾̕͢͡'̷̢͔̥͚̰͚̱̝̎͂̃͐̕͠ṫ̸̺̯̗̯͙̔͒̉̏͠͝͠ ĺ͕̼̲̭͕͎̉̎̂̅́͝͡o̧̢̢͙̪̠̥̬͓̞̊́̓͊̋̐͑͋̓̄v͇͈̟̱͍͇̉̑͋̉̕͠e̵̢͉̻͓̱͔͂͋̐͒̐͛̕ ÿ̵̨̙̗̘͓̟̫͙́͗̆͗̃̉̆͢͠o̵͉͙̭̞̊͋̐́͂̑̕͘͘͢u̢̢̨͍͒͗͛̎̒̿͒̓͢͠T̲͍̱͇́͌̓̆͐͑̐̋͘͟͡ḫ̵͍̭̪̱̼̹̱͍̠̓̋͘̚͝ȇ̴̢͙̳͇̠̓͊̈̊́̃͆͘͡ͅy̶̛̬͙̠͍̤̦͎̮̮̒̄̃̓̚͞ ḏ̹̝̝̮̰͇̬̳͆̐́͐̇͌̏͢͝͠ó̴̲̣͈̠̪͑̿̐̌͂̂͑̊͝n̸͔͕͎̻̔̈͛̾̕͢͡'̷̢͔̥͚̰͚̱̝̎͂̃͐̕͠ṫ̸̺̯̗̯͙̔͒̉̏͠͝͠ ĺ͕̼̲̭͕͎̉̎̂̅́͝͡o̧̢̢͙̪̠̥̬͓̞̊́̓͊̋̐͑͋̓̄v͇͈̟̱͍͇̉̑͋̉̕͠e̵̢͉̻͓̱͔͂͋̐͒̐͛̕ ÿ̵̨̙̗̘͓̟̫͙́͗̆͗̃̉̆͢͠o̵͉͙̭̞̊͋̐́͂̑̕͘͘͢u̢̢̨͍͒͗͛̎̒̿͒̓͢͠.T̲͍̱͇́͌̓̆͐͑̐̋͘͟͡ḫ̵͍̭̪̱̼̹̱͍̠̓̋͘̚͝ȇ̴̢͙̳͇̠̓͊̈̊́̃͆͘͡ͅy̶̛̬͙̠͍̤̦͎̮̮̒̄̃̓̚͞ ḏ̹̝̝̮̰͇̬̳͆̐́͐̇͌̏͢͝͠ó̴̲̣͈̠̪͑̿̐̌͂̂͑̊͝n̸͔͕͎̻̔̈͛̾̕͢͡'̷̢͔̥͚̰͚̱̝̎͂̃͐̕͠ṫ̸̺̯̗̯͙̔͒̉̏͠͝͠ ĺ͕̼̲̭͕͎̉̎̂̅́͝͡o̧̢̢͙̪̠̥̬͓̞̊́̓͊̋̐͑͋̓̄v͇͈̟̱͍͇̉̑͋̉̕͠e̵̢͉̻͓̱͔͂͋̐͒̐͛̕ ÿ̵̨̙̗̘͓̟̫͙́͗̆͗̃̉̆͢͠o̵͉͙̭̞̊͋̐́͂̑̕͘͘͢u̢̢̨͍͒͗͛̎̒̿͒̓͢͠T̲͍̱͇́͌̓̆͐͑̐̋͘͟͡ḫ̵͍̭̪̱̼̹̱͍̠̓̋͘̚͝ȇ̴̢͙̳͇̠̓͊̈̊́̃͆͘͡ͅy̶̛̬͙̠͍̤̦͎̮̮̒̄̃̓̚͞ ḏ̹̝̝̮̰͇̬̳͆̐́͐̇͌̏͢͝͠ó̴̲̣͈̠̪͑̿̐̌͂̂͑̊͝n̸͔͕͎̻̔̈͛̾̕͢͡'̷̢͔̥͚̰͚̱̝̎͂̃͐̕͠ṫ̸̺̯̗̯͙̔͒̉̏͠͝͠ ĺ͕̼̲̭͕͎̉̎̂̅́͝͡o̧̢̢͙̪̠̥̬͓̞̊́̓͊̋̐͑͋̓̄v͇͈̟̱͍͇̉̑͋̉̕͠e̵̢͉̻͓̱͔͂͋̐͒̐͛̕ ÿ̵̨̙̗̘͓̟̫͙́͗̆͗̃̉̆͢͠o̵͉͙̭̞̊͋̐́͂̑̕͘͘͢u̢̢͍͒͗͛̎̒̿͒̓͠ T̲͍̱͇́͌̓̆͐͑̐̋͘͟͡ḫ̵͍̭̪̱̼̹̱͍̠̓̋͘̚͝ȇ̴̢͙̳͇̠̓͊̈̊́̃͆͘͡ͅy̶̛̬͙̠͍̤̦͎̮̮̒̄̃̓̚͞ ḏ̹̝̝̮̰͇̬̳͆̐́͐̇͌̏͢͝͠ó̴̲̣͈̠̪͑̿̐̌͂̂͑̊͝n̸͔͕͎̻̔̈͛̾̕͢͡'̷̢͔̥͚̰͚̱̝̎͂̃͐̕͠ṫ̸̺̯̗̯͙̔͒̉̏͠͝͠ ĺ͕̼̲̭͕͎̉̎̂̅́͝͡o̧̢̢͙̪̠̥̬͓̞̊́̓͊̋̐͑͋̓̄v͇͈̟̱͍͇̉̑͋̉̕͠e̵̢͉̻͓̱͔͂͋̐͒̐͛̕ ÿ̵̨̙̗̘͓̟̫͙́͗̆͗̃̉̆͢͠o̵͉͙̭̞̊͋̐́͂̑̕͘͘͢u̢̢̨͍͒͗͛̎̒̿͒̓͢͠.T̲͍̱͇́͌̓̆͐͑̐̋͘͟͡ḫ̵͍̭̪̱̼̹̱͍̠̓̋͘̚͝ȇ̴̢͙̳͇̠̓͊̈̊́̃͆͘͡ͅy̶̛̬͙̠͍̤̦͎̮̮̒̄̃̓̚͞ ḏ̹̝̝̮̰͇̬̳͆̐́͐̇͌̏͢͝͠ó̴̲̣͈̠̪͑̿̐̌͂̂͑̊͝n̸͔͕͎̻̔̈͛̾̕͢͡'̷̢͔̥͚̰͚̱̝̎͂̃͐̕͠ṫ̸̺̯̗̯͙̔͒̉̏͠͝͠ ĺ͕̼̲̭͕͎̉̎̂̅́͝͡o̧̢̢͙̪̠̥̬͓̞̊́̓͊̋̐͑͋̓̄v͇͈̟̱͍͇̉̑͋̉̕͠e̵̢͉̻͓̱͔͂͋̐͒̐͛̕ ÿ̵̨̙̗̘͓̟̫͙́͗̆͗̃̉̆͢͠o̵͉͙̭̞̊͋̐́͂̑̕͘͘͢u̢̢̨͍͒͗͛̎̒̿͒̓͢͠T̲͍̱͇́͌̓̆͐͑̐̋͘͟͡ḫ̵͍̭̪̱̼̹̱͍̠̓̋͘̚͝ȇ̴̢͙̳͇̠̓͊̈̊́̃͆͘͡ͅy̶̛̬͙̠͍̤̦͎̮̮̒̄̃̓̚͞ ḏ̹̝̝̮̰͇̬̳͆̐́͐̇͌̏͢͝͠ó̴̲̣͈̠̪͑̿̐̌͂̂͑̊͝n̸͔͕͎̻̔̈͛̾̕͢͡'̷̢͔̥͚̰͚̱̝̎͂̃͐̕͠ṫ̸̺̯̗̯͙̔͒̉̏͠͝͠ ĺ͕̼̲̭͕͎̉̎̂̅́͝͡o̧̢̢͙̪̠̥̬͓̞̊́̓͊̋̐͑͋̓̄v͇͈̟̱͍͇̉̑͋̉̕͠e̵̢͉̻͓̱͔͂͋̐͒̐͛̕ ÿ̵̨̙̗̘͓̟̫͙́͗̆͗̃̉̆͢͠o̵͉͙̭̞̊͋̐́͂̑̕͘͘͢u̢̢̨͍͒͗͛̎̒̿͒̓͢͠.T̲͍̱͇́͌̓̆͐͑̐̋͘͟͡ḫ̵͍̭̪̱̼̹̱͍̠̓̋͘̚͝ȇ̴̢͙̳͇̠̓͊̈̊́̃͆͘͡ͅy̶̛̬͙̠͍̤̦͎̮̮̒̄̃̓̚͞ ḏ̹̝̝̮̰͇̬̳͆̐́͐̇͌̏͢͝͠ó̴̲̣͈̠̪͑̿̐̌͂̂͑̊͝n̸͔͕͎̻̔̈͛̾̕͢͡'̷̢͔̥͚̰͚̱̝̎͂̃͐̕͠ṫ̸̺̯̗̯͙̔͒̉̏͠͝͠ ĺ͕̼̲̭͕͎̉̎̂̅́͝͡o̧̢̢͙̪̠̥̬͓̞̊́̓͊̋̐͑͋̓̄v͇͈̟̱͍͇̉̑͋̉̕͠e̵̢͉̻͓̱͔͂͋̐͒̐͛̕ ÿ̵̨̙̗̘͓̟̫͙́͗̆͗̃̉̆͢͠o̵͉͙̭̞̊͋̐́͂̑̕͘͘͢u̢̢̨͍͒͗͛̎̒̿͒̓͢͠T̲͍̱͇́͌̓̆͐͑̐̋͘͟͡ḫ̵͍̭̪̱̼̹̱͍̠̓̋͘̚͝ȇ̴̢͙̳͇̠̓͊̈̊́̃͆͘͡ͅy̶̛̬͙̠͍̤̦͎̮̮̒̄̃̓̚͞ ḏ̹̝̝̮̰͇̬̳͆̐́͐̇͌̏͢͝͠ó̴̲̣͈̠̪͑̿̐̌͂̂͑̊͝n̸͔͕͎̻̔̈͛̾̕͢͡'̷̢͔̥͚̰͚̱̝̎͂̃͐̕͠ṫ̸̺̯̗̯͙̔͒̉̏͠͝͠ ĺ͕̼̲̭͕͎̉̎̂̅́͝͡o̧̢̢͙̪̠̥̬͓̞̊́̓͊̋̐͑͋̓̄v͇͈̟̱͍͇̉̑͋̉̕͠e̵̢͉̻͓̱͔͂͋̐͒̐͛̕ ÿ̵̨̙̗̘͓̟̫͙́͗̆͗̃̉̆͢͠o̵͉͙̭̞̊͋̐́͂̑̕͘͘͢u̢͒͗͛̎̒̿͒̓͠ḏ̹̝̝̮̰͇̬̳͆̐́͐̇͌̏͢͝͠ó̴̲̣͈̠̪͑̿̐̌͂̂͑̊͝n̸͔͕͎̻̔̈͛̾̕͢͡'̷̢͔̥͚̰͚̱̝̎͂̃͐̕͠ṫ̺̯̗̯͙̔͒̉̏͠͝͠ĺ͕̼̲̭͕͎̉̎̂̅́͝͡o̧̢̢͙̪̠̥̬͓̞̊́̓͊̋̐͑͋̓̄v͇͈̟̱͍͇̉̑͋̉̕͠e̵̢͉̻͓̱͔͂͋̐͒̐͛̕ ÿ̵̨̙̗̘͓̟̫͙́͗̆͗̃̉̆͢͠o̵͉͙̭̞̊͋̐́͂̑̕͘͘͢u̢̢̨͍͒͗͛̎̒̿͒̓͢͠ . ̴̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̤͍̹͈͔̮̜̙͇̳͇͕͇̮̖͇͉̳̝͉̻͇̣̥͔̦͚̦̻̜͕̞̖̰̺̣͕͒̉̀̒͂̌͂̈̔̄̒̈́̄̿͑̈̾͐̌̓̾̈́͗̈̈́̄̐̾͗̎̎́̾͆͘̚͘͜͝͝ͅ ̴̧̢̛̫̜̙̝̖̥̣͎̘̗̺͓̭̣̥͓̝̮̺͍͙̝̗̺̺̖̈̈͋̈́̏̾̔͐̐̄̑̓͐͂̏͒͋̎̉͛̉̀͘͘̕͜͠ ̸̧̢̢͚̞̯̠̦͙͕͚͔̱͇̳̲͉̠̣͓̤̪͚̩͚̪̜̱̻̞͖͚͎̩̳̻̣͙̱̳̱̫̺̬̗̯͈̤̝̩̞̺̩͖̭͚̙̤̝̇̏͆̏̌̄͒̓͒͂́̏͑̈̄́̌͊̊̈́͋͑̈́̑̐̄̋̍̇͒̿̒̓͌͑͂̏̊̈́̌̌͆̏̔͂̽́͊̑̀͐̿͌̒̅̌͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̷̡̙͕̩͕̳̱̝̞̘̻̫̮̩͖̱̰̭̯̦̼͍̙͍̮̝̬̯̠͂̊̀͑̇̅͗̐̈́̈́̃͒̏̊͐̂͋̏͒͗̕͝ ̶̢̛̛̛̖̼̮̟͍̤͎̩̩̣͈̦͇̣͓̼̯̖̰̺̺̹̠̼͕͖̩͉̅͐̀̎̿̃̽͆̉̂̋͐͂̇͛͂͒̄̆̓̉̓̂͐̇̑͐̍̿́͘̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̛̼̺͉̭̪͓͖͔̻̫͚̠̥̰̺̭͎̭̖̝̰̦̪̫̪̙͙͉̝̩̬͖̞̝̰̬̙͔̝̻̬͉̭̥͚̩̣̲̺͚͓͉̭̱͉̎̓̓̆͆̆̐̑͑͂̌̀̄̀͘̚͝͝͝ ̶̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̹̝̜̲͔̫̭̥̮͇͖͉̝̜͓̹͙͙͍̎̎̒͊̑̌̈́̓̃̋̓̓̎̃̂̾͗͐̈́͂͗̅̿̍̆̓̏̀͑̄̇͋͛̌͋͂̒͊̄̀̋̆̔̌̈͂͑͌̆̏͂̕̚͜͝͝͝ ̴̛̛̛̙̙̱̳̥̞̭̺̪͎̱̩͓̙͎̲̲͎͖̦̻̰̣̤̰̦͔̊̒̓̆͗̓̅̔̿̄̆͂̄̏̉͑͛̅̇̓̊̎̿̈̿̾̔̿̈́̈́̍̃̃̋̃̽͛͌͘̚͘̕͜͝͝ͅ ̴̢̛̤̮̟̪̱̙̻̞͓̞̥̩̺̲̘͙͛͗̋̈̀̋͂̄̀̉̽͒̍͗͛͋̋̑͑̿͆̄̈̀͋̌̎͆́̊̉̃̃̂̿͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̠̤̘̦̫̩̫̞̳̼̺̞͙̪̳̞̫̲̠͚̝̲̻̗̗̟̗̱͔̣̖̯̻̟̣͖͎̟̤̼͉̖͇͇͉͔̱͈͔͖̯͖̭̣̯̒̓͑͒̉̾̇̏̃̏̈́̿̃̑̑̾̈͂̿̅̆͑̂͂͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̳̬͕̦̥̬̀͌̿́̑̽͌͆̾͑̌̀͗̆̌̑̈́͗͒̀̊̃̑̋̔̒̄̾̇͌͛͂͒̒͘͘͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̣͍͚̹̦̠̰̗̫͉͈̲̭̖͈̖͉̜̟͚͓͍̺͍͉̟̰̼̰̖̯̦̘̙̯̳̟͔͈̂͌̇͌̽͒̈́͛̀̽̈́̌̒̈͊̾̓̾̄̂̒̿̌͛̾̔̏͋͛̍̓̅̊̄̍̓͊̽͗̓͐̄̍̊̓͛͗̔̈́̋̄̚͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̬̩̙̹̻̬̣̲̪̯͔̗̼̰͎̪̱̪̗͈̪̮͖͇̰͔̣̹̫̲͇̪̣̤̜͙̲̥̤̫͕̺̘͖͕̣͍̝̣͔̱͔̈̂̓͛͑͐̍̃̿̽̅͂̔͗̋̃̀͗̃͗̋̇͋͐̉̊͋͗̃̆͝ͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̤̼̭̳̭̪̻͓̗̺̲̱̮̓̌̍̈͆̂͊̌̔̒͊̉̉̉̌̽͛̈́̊̆̾̑̈́̉̇͗̅̏̌̈̚̕̚͘ͅ ̴̢̡̣͙̬̬̬̟̖̲̰̭̹̠̫̰̤̱̙̠̬̯̯͖̜̜̭̪̗̤͖̐̌̐̆͆͊̏́́̍̒͗́̈́͆̽̽͆̔̐̓͂̈̋̂̄̑̾͋̆̅̕͘͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̛͇̱̙̠͔̼̹̯̩͖̳̗̦̰̖̝̠͕̫̞̜͂͑͒̍̐͋̆̈͗̈́̐̉͒͂̓̄̌̏͑͛͋͂̌̾̾̅̄̓̆̾̈́̊̎͐̉̍̂̿̍̾̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ ̸̧̧̙̠͓̮̩̙̟̭̝̭̻͈͈̠̼͉̻͎̬̲̩͕͎̜̮̘͌̾̆̈͐͌̈́̌͊̒͋͆̅̇̔̃̎̍͜ ̵̧̡̨̡̡̨̞̣̖̹͓̠̩͔͍͖̮̬͎͎̝̗̦̪̬̞̯̼̬̣͙͙̘͙̲̟̬͉̫̝̿̈́͂̐̓̊̓̐̒̓̿̔̈́́̋̚͜͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̛̙̺̹͎͖̗̥̻̯̩̠̹͍͍͈̮̪̎̎̑̃͌̐̎̏͒͒̋̃͌͛͑͗̑͂̈̋̕͠ ̵̧̛̝̰̖̩̠̣͍̤̗͔̦͆̈́̔̋͗̆͑̔͊̎͑̓̈́͗́̋̒̋͊̐̓̈́̒̓̑̔̈́̎̈́̎̍̑̎̆̏͗̅͑͒͗̃̆̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̖̦͎̝̖̳̞͈̙͖̗̞̬̫̩̮̫̖̜̫̯͓̙͔̮̜͉̫̤͎̇̇̈̏͗̔̑̎̈́̃̒̉͋͌̃̾̍͛̈́̐͒̓̉̊̾̆͛̈́͊̋͋̽̈̓̂̎̒̋̇͛̇̊̅̄̋͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̛̺͛̌̐͑̈̈́̍̎̂̔̔̑̏̍̅̎̕ ̸̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̠̮̟͔̟̯̺͈͔̭͚͇̙̠͔̖̠͚̠͖̮̗̼̜̘̗̰̼͖̫̖̦͚̱̞̺̠̝̣̪̩͙͙̪̩̯͇̰͌̔͊͗̀̍̾̃͛̏̈̉̎̓̅̋̀̈́͊̽̿̍̏̚͘͜͜͝ ̷̨̡̡̦͓̜̬̳̖̹̮̼̰͈̻̳̤̦̼̙̥͚̠́̆͂̽̾̏̇̾͋̐̌͘ ̸̧̮̖͉̞͔̮̫̜͙̩͎͚̫̠̪̗͖͉͚̗̞̘̬̪̮͉̩̹̬̳̙͔̙̫͍͋͊͋̔̑͆̅̈́̐̎̌̒̃̈́͐̇̀̈͒̀͘͘ͅͅ ̵̢̛̲̰͖̱̥̗̻͕͙̹͈̘̫̺̺̟̫̦̻͖͓̬̘̯͓̑̂̔̌͛̎̌́͌͊̓͛͛̎͂̽̽̈̔̉͛̿͒́̈͒̆͛̇̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̧̛̻̜̭͔͙̪̱̞̥̞̻̳͎̙͖̼͚̟̼̝̱̱̺̩̣͓̯̯̖̈́̈́͆̂̏̿̌͋̐̐̑́̐̿̉̊̓̏͂̽̏̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡͍͈̝͍̦̟̏͑̋̓̒͐͊̈̏͆̀͑̉͑̿̄̋̈́̽̃̕͘͠ ̸̡̛̛̛̙̮͇̹̘̍̆̓̆͗͛̊̌͆͋̓̀̃̈́̏̾̐͐̆͂̍̂̆͋̑̎̽̑̒͐̾̌̃͗̈́̄̈͑̑̊̉͊̅̉͗̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̢̮̮̼͕͍͇̬̱̯͈̗̝̙̥͍͙̫̞̙̼͎̝̞͉̤̦͚̯̆͆͑̽͂͑̂̋̈́̂̏͐͊̀͐̌͂̓̉͘̕̕͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛͚͓̞̹̣͍̥͎̠̠̫̳̻̣̣̺̤͙̣͔̭̺̼̟͚̦̭͎̼̹͚̟̣̮͖̮͙̰̫̱̦̟̼̹̤̪͓̞̺̮̭̞̹̺͔̇̊̽̒̊̇̉͒̓̑̀͊̃̎͐̇͋̄̔̃͘͜͠͝ ̵̡̨͔̞͎̘͖̗͈͈͇̹͙͖͕̟͖̭͖͖̹͙̳̯̝̙̼̺̹͙̩͓͔̠͙̼̲̹̥͍̖̋̒̐̓͆̓̐̄͌̉̌̃͐͒̾̍͗̎̎̇̉̅͘͘͜͜͜ͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍͈͈̘͕̘̭̻͈̝̺͉͓̮͎͓̤̼̤̜͓̥̫͙̯͙͔̰͉͖͔̪̝̙͇̭̰̰̻͇̙͉̭̙̯̜͈̺͔͙̳̘͚̘͙̏͑͆͛̇̄͛͆͆͆̆̑͊̋͊͋̒̀̂̓̾͗͊̋͒̈́̎̎͗̾̋̑̊̆̋̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̧̧̧̭̳̙͈̥̼͚̳̣̻͖̠̹͚̺̥͈͍͉̼͎̟̝̻̘͙̮̖̟̜͗̓͐͋͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̛͙̯̝̰̟̝̝͙̼̖̜̻̼̺̼̥̘͔͔̺͙̪͙̘̹̟̘͔̳̬̝̭̾͆̐̈́̅̊̆̍̆͑̂̈́̆̉̈́̂͗́̊͛̐͐̇̋̿͗̓͗̏̆̉͗͂̊̓̄̍͘̚͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̡̛͈͙̤̫͖̠̥̞̈́͆̈͑͛̽̅̃̽̈̇͆̀͗̿͋͒̽͊̌͗͐͒̇̂͆̈́̓̌̈́̽̓̔͌̒̋͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧͕͍͚̰͔̣͍̤͉̗̪̠̠̠̭̳̺̖͇̞͔̬̲̱̬̭͓͔̟̼̖̠̝̱͍͚̯̒̏͋͜͜ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̞̯̳͈̬͈̩̥̩̖͈͚͈͍̥̥͖̺͚̰̤͖̥͕̹͍͕̟̼͉͔̗̤̖͈̯̮͖̤̙̖̖͉͓̥͎̝̖͖̭͙̝̞̖̫̜̫̱̎̿̃̅̌̔̂͋̇̊̋̃̉̅́̉̽̑͐͌̿̅̉̇͊̅̃̉̇̾͂̈́͒̐͆̌͋̄̑̌̂̃̓̈́͒̅̈̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̡̲̦̣̬̺̹͙̟͓̟̘̟͚̜̻̣̝̲͚̼̖̳̺̞̹̩̣͔̹̰̭̂͌̀͐̕͝ͅͅ ̶̢̭̬̗͓̹̞̪̦̰̫̭̱͇̺̫̬̘̎̒͊̚͜͝ ̴̡̗̝̘̣͙͚͓͍͙̘͍̫͔̪̼̙̙̥̫̙̰͙̘̞̝̝̪̳͕͙̲̪̪̩̥͉̫̥͇̺̘͑̃̿̅̈́̏̄̊̈́̆̀̋̂̕͘͘̕ ̵̨̧̡̛͓̹̼̤̻͓͙̘̙̘̞͓̦̰͉̤͎̯̺̰͇̙͍̪͎̮̱̿̈́̆̓͗̈͛͒͌́̽͛̈́͋̆̒͒̈́̓͆͐́͒̽̚͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̱̟̞̺̻̳̤͔͔̠̞͕͚͍͖͇͎̬̩͇͈̱̱̳̜͎̗̱͇̤̼̱̱̣̮͕̞̭̳͍̳̳͉͕̱̜͔͖̰̻̻͎̩̝̎͂̐̉̈̋̈́̓̑̐̓͗̓̾̈́͐̈́͛̀̈͐̔̈̇̿̆̆͗̊̂͒̉͗̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̩̙͚̠͔̬͇͓̥̥̭̖̙̞̦̟̲̮̩͈͍̖̘͎̦̞̰͉͇̫͙͙͔̱̣͖̤̟̉̓̌̐̀̈́̿̌̿̀͒̌̾̃́̌̈̄̊͊͌̿͛͆̉̊͛̂̓̽̇̑̎͑̅̇̇͆̅̄̋͋͛͆̅̍̌̂͆̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̬͖̠̘͚̼̲͉̬̥̻̬̞̮̻̬͓̼̱͙͔̼̭̭̰̞̜͓̝̞̬̖͈̖̥͈̪̺͔̱̥͚͎͍̗̟̭͍̭͇͚͂͛̄̾͛̃͋ ̸̨̛̜̗̙̯͇̘̭̦̣̖̖̱̯͎̇̃͐̈́̍͋̂̌͛͌̎̄̏͗̒͗̐̓͊̓̑̋͊͂̊̏͌͊̔̍͐͋͋̔͋͑̒̏̉̏͒̀͗͛̑̾̕̚̚͠͝͠ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̡̣͎̖̲͕̭̤̣̬̳̣̖̻͚͕̫̗͙̗̠̭̟͕̞̜̙̥̳͇̟͈̭͇̝̮͖̯̱͖̭̪̹̝̭̱̳̿̈̒̏̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̞̮͈̗̣̥͉̭̙̝͎͔͖̬̮̻̰̘̻̹̳͉͓͈̱̬̜̩͙̟̞̰̱̹͚̪̘̳̣̦̱̙̳͓̘̙̫̪͔͍̮̭̣͍̈́̌̐̎̊̒̒̏͒̋͆̃̀̀̾̀̾͋̌͋̔͂͑͗̑͌͗͗͗́̋̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡͚͇̤̱̠̜̯̟͍̠̳͉̳͈̗̩̺̤̥̺̭̜̩̜͌̓͒̋͊̂̍͆̕͘ ̸̢̧̧̡̨̭̱̲̼͎̝͓͔̰͔̭̭̣̺̘̖̣̬̙̟̣̩̰͖͉͆̏̀̅̉̍̓̿̋̑̅̊͒̉̍̾͑̋̑̓̇͒̓̓͂̂̅̾̈́͒̎̀̽̾́̍͂͗̀̇̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̛̛̲̳̳̘̩̯̰̼̟̲̝̦̞̼̿̊̔̐̈́̈́̀̒̈̃̆̈́̈́̋͒̽̌̇̐̉̾̾͌̽̎̈̿̊̓̓̚͘͠͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̡̩͚̳͈̼͈̰̫̤̭̗̺̘̘̼̥̹̞͖͚̱̻̲̦̀̎͐̆̇̔̅̓͐̔́̂̀͂̅̋͗̿̂̋̔̋͂͐̑͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢͎͎̜̪̤̙͓̲̙̤̬̗̥͍̣̖̠̱͔̙̗̳͓̣̙͍̰̳͓͈͖̣͚̻̲̭̬͚̜̗̱͐̎̏̌͊̐̇̋̒̀̊̍̉̐̓̐͛̐͊͑̔̈́͑̈́̌̆͋͆̀̂̒̀́̀͌̇̐̎͛̀̇̐̏̆̊͛̇̏̅̈͆̒̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̱͚̺̟̤͍͈̝̭͑͊̎͐̾̀̿͂̇̒̏̽̕͜͝ ̴̧̧̧̨̲̯̖̦̼̙͇͓͕͉̰̮͉̙̜̫͚̜͇̙͚̗͇̼̱̗͍̭̠̘̮͙̲̙͚̼͇̳̭̮͈͕̖͈̞̯̰̙̘̥̥̜͈͖̤̝͔̇̒̏̈́̊̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫̱͙́̏͛̀̊̌̇̓͆͊̉̋̾̈́̅̐̈́͑̚͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̻͖̞̮̳̪̹͎͖̟̜͖̣̝̜̊͌͂͛̅̃͒͌̊̓̅͋̐̋͂̎̆̓̊̈́̔̈́̓̽͒͒̎͗̑̓͌͆̌̂̍̎̄̒͐̿̑̽̾̔̓̇̈̒̇̀͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̘̪̟̥̪̙͎̟̻̟͇̩̜̯͕͓̱̯̳̹̗͇̻͈̙̮͈͖̗͓̫̺͉̗̬̭͎̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡͕̬̥̩͎͇̯̝͍̘̟̠̱̱̯̼͚͍̬̙̬̻̬͉̣̪̲͉͎͎̰̘͔̟͖͍̘̮͎̠̫̣͖̖͍̼̭͎̗͕͖͙̘͉͎͒̐̈̄͊̒̍̏͐̋̎̌̏̈́͋̅̉̈́̄͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛͓͉̭͚̳͎̗͔̰̥̭̱͚͔̈́̇͂̈́͒̎͒̔̑͒̋͗̇̉̐̋̿̎̏̈́͒̌͂̇̌̆͂̉̃̈́̑̌̽̐͒̈́͆͆̉̈͠͝ͅ ̴̢̰̮̭̱͚̣̫͇͇̹̪͈̪̖̤͈͉͚̏̓̈̌̽̆̓̓̎̏̒̑̇͊͆̾͑̽͛̈̐͆̈́̈͌̔̽̀͐̐̔͊̇͌̿̀̑̚͝͝ ̴̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̤͍̹͈͔̮̜̙͇̳͇͕͇̮̖͇͉̳̝͉̻͇̣̥͔̦͚̦̻̜͕̞̖̰̺̣͕͒̉̀̒͂̌͂̈̔̄̒̈́̄̿͑̈̾͐̌̓̾̈́͗̈̈́̄̐̾͗̎̎́̾͆͘̚͘͜͝͝ͅ ̴̧̢̛̫̜̙̝̖̥̣͎̘̗̺͓̭̣̥͓̝̮̺͍͙̝̗̺̺̖̈̈͋̈́̏̾̔͐̐̄̑̓͐͂̏͒͋̎̉͛̉̀͘͘̕͜͠ ̸̧̢̢͚̞̯̠̦͙͕͚͔̱͇̳̲͉̠̣͓̤̪͚̩͚̪̜̱̻̞͖͚͎̩̳̻̣͙̱̳̱̫̺̬̗̯͈̤̝̩̞̺̩͖̭͚̙̤̝̇̏͆̏̌̄͒̓͒͂́̏͑̈̄́̌͊̊̈́͋͑̈́̑̐̄̋̍̇͒̿̒̓͌͑͂̏̊̈́̌̌͆̏̔͂̽́͊̑̀͐̿͌̒̅̌͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̷̡̙͕̩͕̳̱̝̞̘̻̫̮̩͖̱̰̭̯̦̼͍̙͍̮̝̬̯̠͂̊̀͑̇̅͗̐̈́̈́̃͒̏̊͐̂͋̏͒͗̕͝ ̶̢̛̛̛̖̼̮̟͍̤͎̩̩̣͈̦͇̣͓̼̯̖̰̺̺̹̠̼͕͖̩͉̅͐̀̎̿̃̽͆̉̂̋͐͂̇͛͂͒̄̆̓̉̓̂͐̇̑͐̍̿́͘̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̛̼̺͉̭̪͓͖͔̻̫͚̠̥̰̺̭͎̭̖̝̰̦̪̫̪̙͙͉̝̩̬͖̞̝̰̬̙͔̝̻̬͉̭̥͚̩̣̲̺͚͓͉̭̱͉̎̓̓̆͆̆̐̑͑͂̌̀̄̀͘̚͝͝͝ ̶̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̹̝̜̲͔̫̭̥̮͇͖͉̝̜͓̹͙͙͍̎̎̒͊̑̌̈́̓̃̋̓̓̎̃̂̾͗͐̈́͂͗̅̿̍̆̓̏̀͑̄̇͋͛̌͋͂̒͊̄̀̋̆̔̌̈͂͑͌̆̏͂̕̚͜͝͝͝ ̴̛̛̛̙̙̱̳̥̞̭̺̪͎̱̩͓̙͎̲̲͎͖̦̻̰̣̤̰̦͔̊̒̓̆͗̓̅̔̿̄̆͂̄̏̉͑͛̅̇̓̊̎̿̈̿̾̔̿̈́̈́̍̃̃̋̃̽͛͌͘̚͘̕͜͝͝ͅ ̴̢̛̤̮̟̪̱̙̻̞͓̞̥̩̺̲̘͙͛͗̋̈̀̋͂̄̀̉̽͒̍͗͛͋̋̑͑̿͆̄̈̀͋̌̎͆́̊̉̃̃̂̿͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̠̤̘̦̫̩̫̞̳̼̺̞͙̪̳̞̫̲̠͚̝̲̻̗̗̟̗̱͔̣̖̯̻̟̣͖͎̟̤̼͉̖͇͇͉͔̱͈͔͖̯͖̭̣̯̒̓͑͒̉̾̇̏̃̏̈́̿̃̑̑̾̈͂̿̅̆͑̂͂͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̳̬͕̦̥̬̀͌̿́̑̽͌͆̾͑̌̀͗̆̌̑̈́͗͒̀̊̃̑̋̔̒̄̾̇͌͛͂͒̒͘͘͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̣͍͚̹̦̠̰̗̫͉͈̲̭̖͈̖͉̜̟͚͓͍̺͍͉̟̰̼̰̖̯̦̘̙̯̳̟͔͈̂͌̇͌̽͒̈́͛̀̽̈́̌̒̈͊̾̓̾̄̂̒̿̌͛̾̔̏͋͛̍̓̅̊̄̍̓͊̽͗̓͐̄̍̊̓͛͗̔̈́̋̄̚͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̬̩̙̹̻̬̣̲̪̯͔̗̼̰͎̪̱̪̗͈̪̮͖͇̰͔̣̹̫̲͇̪̣̤̜͙̲̥̤̫͕̺̘͖͕̣͍̝̣͔̱͔̈̂̓͛͑͐̍̃̿̽̅͂̔͗̋̃̀͗̃͗̋̇͋͐̉̊͋͗̃̆͝ͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̤̼̭̳̭̪̻͓̗̺̲̱̮̓̌̍̈͆̂͊̌̔̒͊̉̉̉̌̽͛̈́̊̆̾̑̈́̉̇͗̅̏̌̈̚̕̚͘ͅ ̴̢̡̣͙̬̬̬̟̖̲̰̭̹̠̫̰̤̱̙̠̬̯̯͖̜̜̭̪̗̤͖̐̌̐̆͆͊̏́́̍̒͗́̈́͆̽̽͆̔̐̓͂̈̋̂̄̑̾͋̆̅̕͘͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̛͇̱̙̠͔̼̹̯̩͖̳̗̦̰̖̝̠͕̫̞̜͂͑͒̍̐͋̆̈͗̈́̐̉͒͂̓̄̌̏͑͛͋͂̌̾̾̅̄̓̆̾̈́̊̎͐̉̍̂̿̍̾̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ ̸̧̧̙̠͓̮̩̙̟̭̝̭̻͈͈̠̼͉̻͎̬̲̩͕͎̜̮̘͌̾̆̈͐͌̈́̌͊̒͋͆̅̇̔̃̎̍͜ ̵̧̡̨̡̡̨̞̣̖̹͓̠̩͔͍͖̮̬͎͎̝̗̦̪̬̞̯̼̬̣͙͙̘͙̲̟̬͉̫̝̿̈́͂̐̓̊̓̐̒̓̿̔̈́́̋̚͜͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̛̙̺̹͎͖̗̥̻̯̩̠̹͍͍͈̮̪̎̎̑̃͌̐̎̏͒͒̋̃͌͛͑͗̑͂̈̋̕͠ ̵̧̛̝̰̖̩̠̣͍̤̗͔̦͆̈́̔̋͗̆͑̔͊̎͑̓̈́͗́̋̒̋͊̐̓̈́̒̓̑̔̈́̎̈́̎̍̑̎̆̏͗̅͑͒͗̃̆̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̖̦͎̝̖̳̞͈̙͖̗̞̬̫̩̮̫̖̜̫̯͓̙͔̮̜͉̫̤͎̇̇̈̏͗̔̑̎̈́̃̒̉͋͌̃̾̍͛̈́̐͒̓̉̊̾̆͛̈́͊̋͋̽̈̓̂̎̒̋̇͛̇̊̅̄̋͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̛̺͛̌̐͑̈̈́̍̎̂̔̔̑̏̍̅̎̕ ̸̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̠̮̟͔̟̯̺͈͔̭͚͇̙̠͔̖̠͚̠͖̮̗̼̜̘̗̰̼͖̫̖̦͚̱̞̺̠̝̣̪̩͙͙̪̩̯͇̰͌̔͊͗̀̍̾̃͛̏̈̉̎̓̅̋̀̈́͊̽̿̍̏̚͘͜͜͝ ̷̨̡̡̦͓̜̬̳̖̹̮̼̰͈̻̳̤̦̼̙̥͚̠́̆͂̽̾̏̇̾͋̐̌͘ ̸̧̮̖͉̞͔̮̫̜͙̩͎͚̫̠̪̗͖͉͚̗̞̘̬̪̮͉̩̹̬̳̙͔̙̫͍͋͊͋̔̑͆̅̈́̐̎̌̒̃̈́͐̇̀̈͒̀͘͘ͅͅ ̵̢̛̲̰͖̱̥̗̻͕͙̹͈̘̫̺̺̟̫̦̻͖͓̬̘̯͓̑̂̔̌͛̎̌́͌͊̓͛͛̎͂̽̽̈̔̉͛̿͒́̈͒̆͛̇̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̧̛̻̜̭͔͙̪̱̞̥̞̻̳͎̙͖̼͚̟̼̝̱̱̺̩̣͓̯̯̖̈́̈́͆̂̏̿̌͋̐̐̑́̐̿̉̊̓̏͂̽̏̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡͍͈̝͍̦̟̏͑̋̓̒͐͊̈̏͆̀͑̉͑̿̄̋̈́̽̃̕͘͠ ̸̡̛̛̛̙̮͇̹̘̍̆̓̆͗͛̊̌͆͋̓̀̃̈́̏̾̐͐̆͂̍̂̆͋̑̎̽̑̒͐̾̌̃͗̈́̄̈͑̑̊̉͊̅̉͗̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̢̮̮̼͕͍͇̬̱̯͈̗̝̙̥͍͙̫̞̙̼͎̝̞͉̤̦͚̯̆͆͑̽͂͑̂̋̈́̂̏͐͊̀͐̌͂̓̉͘̕̕͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛͚͓̞̹̣͍̥͎̠̠̫̳̻̣̣̺̤͙̣͔̭̺̼̟͚̦̭͎̼̹͚̟̣̮͖̮͙̰̫̱̦̟̼̹̤̪͓̞̺̮̭̞̹̺͔̇̊̽̒̊̇̉͒̓̑̀͊̃̎͐̇͋̄̔̃͘͜͠͝ ̵̡̨͔̞͎̘͖̗͈͈͇̹͙͖͕̟͖̭͖͖̹͙̳̯̝̙̼̺̹͙̩͓͔̠͙̼̲̹̥͍̖̋̒̐̓͆̓̐̄͌̉̌̃͐͒̾̍͗̎̎̇̉̅͘͘͜͜͜ͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍͈͈̘͕̘̭̻͈̝̺͉͓̮͎͓̤̼̤̜͓̥̫͙̯͙͔̰͉͖͔̪̝̙͇̭̰̰̻͇̙͉̭̙̯̜͈̺͔͙̳̘͚̘͙̏͑͆͛̇̄͛͆͆͆̆̑͊̋͊͋̒̀̂̓̾͗͊̋͒̈́̎̎͗̾̋̑̊̆̋̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̧̧̧̭̳̙͈̥̼͚̳̣̻͖̠̹͚̺̥͈͍͉̼͎̟̝̻̘͙̮̖̟̜͗̓͐͋͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̛͙̯̝̰̟̝̝͙̼̖̜̻̼̺̼̥̘͔͔̺͙̪͙̘̹̟̘͔̳̬̝̭̾͆̐̈́̅̊̆̍̆͑̂̈́̆̉̈́̂͗́̊͛̐͐̇̋̿͗̓͗̏̆̉͗͂̊̓̄̍͘̚͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̡̛͈͙̤̫͖̠̥̞̈́͆̈͑͛̽̅̃̽̈̇͆̀͗̿͋͒̽͊̌͗͐͒̇̂͆̈́̓̌̈́̽̓̔͌̒̋͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧͕͍͚̰͔̣͍̤͉̗̪̠̠̠̭̳̺̖͇̞͔̬̲̱̬̭͓͔̟̼̖̠̝̱͍͚̯̒̏͋͜͜ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̞̯̳͈̬͈̩̥̩̖͈͚͈͍̥̥͖̺͚̰̤͖̥͕̹͍͕̟̼͉͔̗̤̖͈̯̮͖̤̙̖̖͉͓̥͎̝̖͖̭͙̝̞̖̫̜̫̱̎̿̃̅̌̔̂͋̇̊̋̃̉̅́̉̽̑͐͌̿̅̉̇͊̅̃̉̇̾͂̈́͒̐͆̌͋̄̑̌̂̃̓̈́͒̅̈̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̡̲̦̣̬̺̹͙̟͓̟̘̟͚̜̻̣̝̲͚̼̖̳̺̞̹̩̣͔̹̰̭̂͌̀͐̕͝ͅͅ ̶̢̭̬̗͓̹̞̪̦̰̫̭̱͇̺̫̬̘̎̒͊̚͜͝ ̴̡̗̝̘̣͙͚͓͍͙̘͍̫͔̪̼̙̙̥̫̙̰͙̘̞̝̝̪̳͕͙̲̪̪̩̥͉̫̥͇̺̘͑̃̿̅̈́̏̄̊̈́̆̀̋̂̕͘͘̕ ̵̨̧̡̛͓̹̼̤̻͓͙̘̙̘̞͓̦̰͉̤͎̯̺̰͇̙͍̪͎̮̱̿̈́̆̓͗̈͛͒͌́̽͛̈́͋̆̒͒̈́̓͆͐́͒̽̚͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̱̟̞̺̻̳̤͔͔̠̞͕͚͍͖͇͎̬̩͇͈̱̱̳̜͎̗̱͇̤̼̱̱̣̮͕̞̭̳͍̳̳͉͕̱̜͔͖̰̻̻͎̩̝̎͂̐̉̈̋̈́̓̑̐̓͗̓̾̈́͐̈́͛̀̈͐̔̈̇̿̆̆͗̊̂͒̉͗̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̩̙͚̠͔̬͇͓̥̥̭̖̙̞̦̟̲̮̩͈͍̖̘͎̦̞̰͉͇̫͙͙͔̱̣͖̤̟̉̓̌̐̀̈́̿̌̿̀͒̌̾̃́̌̈̄̊͊͌̿͛͆̉̊͛̂̓̽̇̑̎͑̅̇̇͆̅̄̋͋͛͆̅̍̌̂͆̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̬͖̠̘͚̼̲͉̬̥̻̬̞̮̻̬͓̼̱͙͔̼̭̭̰̞̜͓̝̞̬̖͈̖̥͈̪̺͔̱̥͚͎͍̗̟̭͍̭͇͚͂͛̄̾͛̃͋ ̸̨̛̜̗̙̯͇̘̭̦̣̖̖̱̯͎̇̃͐̈́̍͋̂̌͛͌̎̄̏͗̒͗̐̓͊̓̑̋͊͂̊̏͌͊̔̍͐͋͋̔͋͑̒̏̉̏͒̀͗͛̑̾̕̚̚͠͝͠ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̡̣͎̖̲͕̭̤̣̬̳̣̖̻͚͕̫̗͙̗̠̭̟͕̞̜̙̥̳͇̟͈̭͇̝̮͖̯̱͖̭̪̹̝̭̱̳̿̈̒̏̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̞̮͈̗̣̥͉̭̙̝͎͔͖̬̮̻̰̘̻̹̳͉͓͈̱̬̜̩͙̟̞̰̱̹͚̪̘̳̣̦̱̙̳͓̘̙̫̪͔͍̮̭̣͍̈́̌̐̎̊̒̒̏͒̋͆̃̀̀̾̀̾͋̌͋̔͂͑͗̑͌͗͗͗́̋̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡͚͇̤̱̠̜̯̟͍̠̳͉̳͈̗̩̺̤̥̺̭̜̩̜͌̓͒̋͊̂̍͆̕͘ ̸̢̧̧̡̨̭̱̲̼͎̝͓͔̰͔̭̭̣̺̘̖̣̬̙̟̣̩̰͖͉͆̏̀̅̉̍̓̿̋̑̅̊͒̉̍̾͑̋̑̓̇͒̓̓͂̂̅̾̈́͒̎̀̽̾́̍͂͗̀̇̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̛̛̲̳̳̘̩̯̰̼̟̲̝̦̞̼̿̊̔̐̈́̈́̀̒̈̃̆̈́̈́̋͒̽̌̇̐̉̾̾͌̽̎̈̿̊̓̓̚͘͠͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̡̩͚̳͈̼͈̰̫̤̭̗̺̘̘̼̥̹̞͖͚̱̻̲̦̀̎͐̆̇̔̅̓͐̔́̂̀͂̅̋͗̿̂̋̔̋͂͐̑͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢͎͎̜̪̤̙͓̲̙̤̬̗̥͍̣̖̠̱͔̙̗̳͓̣̙͍̰̳͓͈͖̣͚̻̲̭̬͚̜̗̱͐̎̏̌͊̐̇̋̒̀̊̍̉̐̓̐͛̐͊͑̔̈́͑̈́̌̆͋͆̀̂̒̀́̀͌̇̐̎͛̀̇̐̏̆̊͛̇̏̅̈͆̒̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̱͚̺̟̤͍͈̝̭͑͊̎͐̾̀̿͂̇̒̏̽̕͜͝ ̴̧̧̧̨̲̯̖̦̼̙͇͓͕͉̰̮͉̙̜̫͚̜͇̙͚̗͇̼̱̗͍̭̠̘̮͙̲̙͚̼͇̳̭̮͈͕̖͈̞̯̰̙̘̥̥̜͈͖̤̝͔̇̒̏̈́̊̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫̱͙́̏͛̀̊̌̇̓͆͊̉̋̾̈́̅̐̈́͑̚͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̻͖̞̮̳̪̹͎͖̟̜͖̣̝̜̊͌͂͛̅̃͒͌̊̓̅͋̐̋͂̎̆̓̊̈́̔̈́̓̽͒͒̎͗̑̓͌͆̌̂̍̎̄̒͐̿̑̽̾̔̓̇̈̒̇̀͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̘̪̟̥̪̙͎̟̻̟͇̩̜̯͕͓̱̯̳̹̗͇̻͈̙̮͈͖̗͓̫̺͉̗̬̭͎̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡͕̬̥̩͎͇̯̝͍̘̟̠̱̱̯̼͚͍̬̙̬̻̬͉̣̪̲͉͎͎̰̘͔̟͖͍̘̮͎̠̫̣͖̖͍̼̭͎̗͕͖͙̘͉͎͒̐̈̄͊̒̍̏͐̋̎̌̏̈́͋̅̉̈́̄͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛͓͉̭͚̳͎̗͔̰̥̭̱͚͔̈́̇͂̈́͒̎͒̔̑͒̋͗̇̉̐̋̿̎̏̈́͒̌͂̇̌̆͂̉̃̈́̑̌̽̐͒̈́͆͆̉̈͠͝ͅ ̴̢̰̮̭̱͚̣̫͇͇̹̪͈̪̖̤͈͉͚̏̓̈̌̽̆̓̓̎̏̒̑̇͊͆̾͑̽͛̈̐͆̈́̈͌̔̽̀͐̐̔͊̇͌̿̀̑̚͝͝ ̴̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̤͍̹͈͔̮̜̙͇̳͇͕͇̮̖͇͉̳̝͉̻͇̣̥͔̦͚̦̻̜͕̞̖̰̺̣͕͒̉̀̒͂̌͂̈̔̄̒̈́̄̿͑̈̾͐̌̓̾̈́͗̈̈́̄̐̾͗̎̎́̾͆͘̚͘͜͝͝ͅ ̴̧̢̛̫̜̙̝̖̥̣͎̘̗̺͓̭̣̥͓̝̮̺͍͙̝̗̺̺̖̈̈͋̈́̏̾̔͐̐̄̑̓͐͂̏͒͋̎̉͛̉̀͘͘̕͜͠ ̸̧̢̢͚̞̯̠̦͙͕͚͔̱͇̳̲͉̠̣͓̤̪͚̩͚̪̜̱̻̞͖͚͎̩̳̻̣͙̱̳̱̫̺̬̗̯͈̤̝̩̞̺̩͖̭͚̙̤̝̇̏͆̏̌̄͒̓͒͂́̏͑̈̄́̌͊̊̈́͋͑̈́̑̐̄̋̍̇͒̿̒̓͌͑͂̏̊̈́̌̌͆̏̔͂̽́͊̑̀͐̿͌̒̅̌͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̷̡̙͕̩͕̳̱̝̞̘̻̫̮̩͖̱̰̭̯̦̼͍̙͍̮̝̬̯̠͂̊̀͑̇̅͗̐̈́̈́̃͒̏̊͐̂͋̏͒͗̕͝ ̶̢̛̛̛̖̼̮̟͍̤͎̩̩̣͈̦͇̣͓̼̯̖̰̺̺̹̠̼͕͖̩͉̅͐̀̎̿̃̽͆̉̂̋͐͂̇͛͂͒̄̆̓̉̓̂͐̇̑͐̍̿́͘̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̛̼̺͉̭̪͓͖͔̻̫͚̠̥̰̺̭͎̭̖̝̰̦̪̫̪̙͙͉̝̩̬͖̞̝̰̬̙͔̝̻̬͉̭̥͚̩̣̲̺͚͓͉̭̱͉̎̓̓̆͆̆̐̑͑͂̌̀̄̀͘̚͝͝͝ ̶̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̹̝̜̲͔̫̭̥̮͇͖͉̝̜͓̹͙͙͍̎̎̒͊̑̌̈́̓̃̋̓̓̎̃̂̾͗͐̈́͂͗̅̿̍̆̓̏̀͑̄̇͋͛̌͋͂̒͊̄̀̋̆̔̌̈͂͑͌̆̏͂̕̚͜͝͝͝ ̴̛̛̛̙̙̱̳̥̞̭̺̪͎̱̩͓̙͎̲̲͎͖̦̻̰̣̤̰̦͔̊̒̓̆͗̓̅̔̿̄̆͂̄̏̉͑͛̅̇̓̊̎̿̈̿̾̔̿̈́̈́̍̃̃̋̃̽͛͌͘̚͘̕͜͝͝ͅ ̴̢̛̤̮̟̪̱̙̻̞͓̞̥̩̺̲̘͙͛͗̋̈̀̋͂̄̀̉̽͒̍͗͛͋̋̑͑̿͆̄̈̀͋̌̎͆́̊̉̃̃̂̿͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̠̤̘̦̫̩̫̞̳̼̺̞͙̪̳̞̫̲̠͚̝̲̻̗̗̟̗̱͔̣̖̯̻̟̣͖͎̟̤̼͉̖͇͇͉͔̱͈͔͖̯͖̭̣̯̒̓͑͒̉̾̇̏̃̏̈́̿̃̑̑̾̈͂̿̅̆͑̂͂͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̳̬͕̦̥̬̀͌̿́̑̽͌͆̾͑̌̀͗̆̌̑̈́͗͒̀̊̃̑̋̔̒̄̾̇͌͛͂͒̒͘͘͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̣͍͚̹̦̠̰̗̫͉͈̲̭̖͈̖͉̜̟͚͓͍̺͍͉̟̰̼̰̖̯̦̘̙̯̳̟͔͈̂͌̇͌̽͒̈́͛̀̽̈́̌̒̈͊̾̓̾̄̂̒̿̌͛̾̔̏͋͛̍̓̅̊̄̍̓͊̽͗̓͐̄̍̊̓͛͗̔̈́̋̄̚͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̬̩̙̹̻̬̣̲̪̯͔̗̼̰͎̪̱̪̗͈̪̮͖͇̰͔̣̹̫̲͇̪̣̤̜͙̲̥̤̫͕̺̘͖͕̣͍̝̣͔̱͔̈̂̓͛͑͐̍̃̿̽̅͂̔͗̋̃̀͗̃͗̋̇͋͐̉̊͋͗̃̆͝ͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̤̼̭̳̭̪̻͓̗̺̲̱̮̓̌̍̈͆̂͊̌̔̒͊̉̉̉̌̽͛̈́̊̆̾̑̈́̉̇͗̅̏̌̈̚̕̚͘ͅ ̴̢̡̣͙̬̬̬̟̖̲̰̭̹̠̫̰̤̱̙̠̬̯̯͖̜̜̭̪̗̤͖̐̌̐̆͆͊̏́́̍̒͗́̈́͆̽̽͆̔̐̓͂̈̋̂̄̑̾͋̆̅̕͘͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̛͇̱̙̠͔̼̹̯̩͖̳̗̦̰̖̝̠͕̫̞̜͂͑͒̍̐͋̆̈͗̈́̐̉͒͂̓̄̌̏͑͛͋͂̌̾̾̅̄̓̆̾̈́̊̎͐̉̍̂̿̍̾̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ ̸̧̧̙̠͓̮̩̙̟̭̝̭̻͈͈̠̼͉̻͎̬̲̩͕͎̜̮̘͌̾̆̈͐͌̈́̌͊̒͋͆̅̇̔̃̎̍͜ ̵̧̡̨̡̡̨̞̣̖̹͓̠̩͔͍͖̮̬͎͎̝̗̦̪̬̞̯̼̬̣͙͙̘͙̲̟̬͉̫̝̿̈́͂̐̓̊̓̐̒̓̿̔̈́́̋̚͜͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̛̙̺̹͎͖̗̥̻̯̩̠̹͍͍͈̮̪̎̎̑̃͌̐̎̏͒͒̋̃͌͛͑͗̑͂̈̋̕͠ ̵̧̛̝̰̖̩̠̣͍̤̗͔̦͆̈́̔̋͗̆͑̔͊̎͑̓̈́͗́̋̒̋͊̐̓̈́̒̓̑̔̈́̎̈́̎̍̑̎̆̏͗̅͑͒͗̃̆̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̖̦͎̝̖̳̞͈̙͖̗̞̬̫̩̮̫̖̜̫̯͓̙͔̮̜͉̫̤͎̇̇̈̏͗̔̑̎̈́̃̒̉͋͌̃̾̍͛̈́̐͒̓̉̊̾̆͛̈́͊̋͋̽̈̓̂̎̒̋̇͛̇̊̅̄̋͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̛̺͛̌̐͑̈̈́̍̎̂̔̔̑̏̍̅̎̕ ̸̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̠̮̟͔̟̯̺͈͔̭͚͇̙̠͔̖̠͚̠͖̮̗̼̜̘̗̰̼͖̫̖̦͚̱̞̺̠̝̣̪̩͙͙̪̩̯͇̰͌̔͊͗̀̍̾̃͛̏̈̉̎̓̅̋̀̈́͊̽̿̍̏̚͘͜͜͝ ̷̨̡̡̦͓̜̬̳̖̹̮̼̰͈̻̳̤̦̼̙̥͚̠́̆͂̽̾̏̇̾͋̐̌͘ ̸̧̮̖͉̞͔̮̫̜͙̩͎͚̫̠̪̗͖͉͚̗̞̘̬̪̮͉̩̹̬̳̙͔̙̫͍͋͊͋̔̑͆̅̈́̐̎̌̒̃̈́͐̇̀̈͒̀͘͘ͅͅ ̵̢̛̲̰͖̱̥̗̻͕͙̹͈̘̫̺̺̟̫̦̻͖͓̬̘̯͓̑̂̔̌͛̎̌́͌͊̓͛͛̎͂̽̽̈̔̉͛̿͒́̈͒̆͛̇̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̧̛̻̜̭͔͙̪̱̞̥̞̻̳͎̙͖̼͚̟̼̝̱̱̺̩̣͓̯̯̖̈́̈́͆̂̏̿̌͋̐̐̑́̐̿̉̊̓̏͂̽̏̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡͍͈̝͍̦̟̏͑̋̓̒͐͊̈̏͆̀͑̉͑̿̄̋̈́̽̃̕͘͠ ̸̡̛̛̛̙̮͇̹̘̍̆̓̆͗͛̊̌͆͋̓̀̃̈́̏̾̐͐̆͂̍̂̆͋̑̎̽̑̒͐̾̌̃͗̈́̄̈͑̑̊̉͊̅̉͗̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̢̮̮̼͕͍͇̬̱̯͈̗̝̙̥͍͙̫̞̙̼͎̝̞͉̤̦͚̯̆͆͑̽͂͑̂̋̈́̂̏͐͊̀͐̌͂̓̉͘̕̕͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛͚͓̞̹̣͍̥͎̠̠̫̳̻̣̣̺̤͙̣͔̭̺̼̟͚̦̭͎̼̹͚̟̣̮͖̮͙̰̫̱̦̟̼̹̤̪͓̞̺̮̭̞̹̺͔̇̊̽̒̊̇̉͒̓̑̀͊̃̎͐̇͋̄̔̃͘͜͠͝ ̵̡̨͔̞͎̘͖̗͈͈͇̹͙͖͕̟͖̭͖͖̹͙̳̯̝̙̼̺̹͙̩͓͔̠͙̼̲̹̥͍̖̋̒̐̓͆̓̐̄͌̉̌̃͐͒̾̍͗̎̎̇̉̅͘͘͜͜͜ͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍͈͈̘͕̘̭̻͈̝̺͉͓̮͎͓̤̼̤̜͓̥̫͙̯͙͔̰͉͖͔̪̝̙͇̭̰̰̻͇̙͉̭̙̯̜͈̺͔͙̳̘͚̘͙̏͑͆͛̇̄͛͆͆͆̆̑͊̋͊͋̒̀̂̓̾͗͊̋͒̈́̎̎͗̾̋̑̊̆̋̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̧̧̧̭̳̙͈̥̼͚̳̣̻͖̠̹͚̺̥͈͍͉̼͎̟̝̻̘͙̮̖̟̜͗̓͐͋͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̛͙̯̝̰̟̝̝͙̼̖̜̻̼̺̼̥̘͔͔̺͙̪͙̘̹̟̘͔̳̬̝̭̾͆̐̈́̅̊̆̍̆͑̂̈́̆̉̈́̂͗́̊͛̐͐̇̋̿͗̓͗̏̆̉͗͂̊̓̄̍͘̚͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̡̛͈͙̤̫͖̠̥̞̈́͆̈͑͛̽̅̃̽̈̇͆̀͗̿͋͒̽͊̌͗͐͒̇̂͆̈́̓̌̈́̽̓̔͌̒̋͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧͕͍͚̰͔̣͍̤͉̗̪̠̠̠̭̳̺̖͇̞͔̬̲̱̬̭͓͔̟̼̖̠̝̱͍͚̯̒̏͋͜͜ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̞̯̳͈̬͈̩̥̩̖͈͚͈͍̥̥͖̺͚̰̤͖̥͕̹͍͕̟̼͉͔̗̤̖͈̯̮͖̤̙̖̖͉͓̥͎̝̖͖̭͙̝̞̖̫̜̫̱̎̿̃̅̌̔̂͋̇̊̋̃̉̅́̉̽̑͐͌̿̅̉̇͊̅̃̉̇̾͂̈́͒̐͆̌͋̄̑̌̂̃̓̈́͒̅̈̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̡̲̦̣̬̺̹͙̟͓̟̘̟͚̜̻̣̝̲͚̼̖̳̺̞̹̩̣͔̹̰̭̂͌̀͐̕͝ͅͅ ̶̢̭̬̗͓̹̞̪̦̰̫̭̱͇̺̫̬̘̎̒͊̚͜͝ ̴̡̗̝̘̣͙͚͓͍͙̘͍̫͔̪̼̙̙̥̫̙̰͙̘̞̝̝̪̳͕͙̲̪̪̩̥͉̫̥͇̺̘͑̃̿̅̈́̏̄̊̈́̆̀̋̂̕͘͘̕ ̵̨̧̡̛͓̹̼̤̻͓͙̘̙̘̞͓̦̰͉̤͎̯̺̰͇̙͍̪͎̮̱̿̈́̆̓͗̈͛͒͌́̽͛̈́͋̆̒͒̈́̓͆͐́͒̽̚͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̱̟̞̺̻̳̤͔͔̠̞͕͚͍͖͇͎̬̩͇͈̱̱̳̜͎̗̱͇̤̼̱̱̣̮͕̞̭̳͍̳̳͉͕̱̜͔͖̰̻̻͎̩̝̎͂̐̉̈̋̈́̓̑̐̓͗̓̾̈́͐̈́͛̀̈͐̔̈̇̿̆̆͗̊̂͒̉͗̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̩̙͚̠͔̬͇͓̥̥̭̖̙̞̦̟̲̮̩͈͍̖̘͎̦̞̰͉͇̫͙͙͔̱̣͖̤̟̉̓̌̐̀̈́̿̌̿̀͒̌̾̃́̌̈̄̊͊͌̿͛͆̉̊͛̂̓̽̇̑̎͑̅̇̇͆̅̄̋͋͛͆̅̍̌̂͆̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̬͖̠̘͚̼̲͉̬̥̻̬̞̮̻̬͓̼̱͙͔̼̭̭̰̞̜͓̝̞̬̖͈̖̥͈̪̺͔̱̥͚͎͍̗̟̭͍̭͇͚͂͛̄̾͛̃͋ ̸̨̛̜̗̙̯͇̘̭̦̣̖̖̱̯͎̇̃͐̈́̍͋̂̌͛͌̎̄̏͗̒͗̐̓͊̓̑̋͊͂̊̏͌͊̔̍͐͋͋̔͋͑̒̏̉̏͒̀͗͛̑̾̕̚̚͠͝͠ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̡̣͎̖̲͕̭̤̣̬̳̣̖̻͚͕̫̗͙̗̠̭̟͕̞̜̙̥̳͇̟͈̭͇̝̮͖̯̱͖̭̪̹̝̭̱̳̿̈̒̏̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̞̮͈̗̣̥͉̭̙̝͎͔͖̬̮̻̰̘̻̹̳͉͓͈̱̬̜̩͙̟̞̰̱̹͚̪̘̳̣̦̱̙̳͓̘̙̫̪͔͍̮̭̣͍̈́̌̐̎̊̒̒̏͒̋͆̃̀̀̾̀̾͋̌͋̔͂͑͗̑͌͗͗͗́̋̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡͚͇̤̱̠̜̯̟͍̠̳͉̳͈̗̩̺̤̥̺̭̜̩̜͌̓͒̋͊̂̍͆̕͘ ̸̢̧̧̡̨̭̱̲̼͎̝͓͔̰͔̭̭̣̺̘̖̣̬̙̟̣̩̰͖͉͆̏̀̅̉̍̓̿̋̑̅̊͒̉̍̾͑̋̑̓̇͒̓̓͂̂̅̾̈́͒̎̀̽̾́̍͂͗̀̇̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̛̛̲̳̳̘̩̯̰̼̟̲̝̦̞̼̿̊̔̐̈́̈́̀̒̈̃̆̈́̈́̋͒̽̌̇̐̉̾̾͌̽̎̈̿̊̓̓̚͘͠͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̡̩͚̳͈̼͈̰̫̤̭̗̺̘̘̼̥̹̞͖͚̱̻̲̦̀̎͐̆̇̔̅̓͐̔́̂̀͂̅̋͗̿̂̋̔̋͂͐̑͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢͎͎̜̪̤̙͓̲̙̤̬̗̥͍̣̖̠̱͔̙̗̳͓̣̙͍̰̳͓͈͖̣͚̻̲̭̬͚̜̗̱͐̎̏̌͊̐̇̋̒̀̊̍̉̐̓̐͛̐͊͑̔̈́͑̈́̌̆͋͆̀̂̒̀́̀͌̇̐̎͛̀̇̐̏̆̊͛̇̏̅̈͆̒̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̱͚̺̟̤͍͈̝̭͑͊̎͐̾̀̿͂̇̒̏̽̕͜͝ ̴̧̧̧̨̲̯̖̦̼̙͇͓͕͉̰̮͉̙̜̫͚̜͇̙͚̗͇̼̱̗͍̭̠̘̮͙̲̙͚̼͇̳̭̮͈͕̖͈̞̯̰̙̘̥̥̜͈͖̤̝͔̇̒̏̈́̊̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫̱͙́̏͛̀̊̌̇̓͆͊̉̋̾̈́̅̐̈́͑̚͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̻͖̞̮̳̪̹͎͖̟̜͖̣̝̜̊͌͂͛̅̃͒͌̊̓̅͋̐̋͂̎̆̓̊̈́̔̈́̓̽͒͒̎͗̑̓͌͆̌̂̍̎̄̒͐̿̑̽̾̔̓̇̈̒̇̀͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̘̪̟̥̪̙͎̟̻̟͇̩̜̯͕͓̱̯̳̹̗͇̻͈̙̮͈͖̗͓̫̺͉̗̬̭͎̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡͕̬̥̩͎͇̯̝͍̘̟̠̱̱̯̼͚͍̬̙̬̻̬͉̣̪̲͉͎͎̰̘͔̟͖͍̘̮͎̠̫̣͖̖͍̼̭͎̗͕͖͙̘͉͎͒̐̈̄͊̒̍̏͐̋̎̌̏̈́͋̅̉̈́̄͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛͓͉̭͚̳͎̗͔̰̥̭̱͚͔̈́̇͂̈́͒̎͒̔̑͒̋͗̇̉̐̋̿̎̏̈́͒̌͂̇̌̆͂̉̃̈́̑̌̽̐͒̈́͆͆̉̈͠͝ͅ ̴̢̰̮̭̱͚̣̫͇͇̹̪͈̪̖̤͈͉͚̏̓̈̌̽̆̓̓̎̏̒̑̇͊͆̾͑̽͛̈̐͆̈́̈͌̔̽̀͐̐̔͊̇͌̿̀̑̚͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̠̤̘̦̫̩̫̞̳̼̺̞͙̪̳̞̫̲̠͚̝̲̻̗̗̟̗̱͔̣̖̯̻̟̣͖͎̟̤̼͉̖͇͇͉͔̱͈͔͖̯͖̭̣̯̒̓͑͒̉̾̇̏̃̏̈́̿̃̑̑̾̈͂̿̅̆͑̂͂͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̳̬͕̦̥̬̀͌̿́̑̽͌͆̾͑̌̀͗̆̌̑̈́͗͒̀̊̃̑̋̔̒̄̾̇͌͛͂͒̒͘͘͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̣͍͚̹̦̠̰̗̫͉͈̲̭̖͈̖͉̜̟͚͓͍̺͍͉̟̰̼̰̖̯̦̘̙̯̳̟͔͈̂͌̇͌̽͒̈́͛̀̽̈́̌̒̈͊̾̓̾̄̂̒̿̌͛̾̔̏͋͛̍̓̅̊̄̍̓͊̽͗̓͐̄̍̊̓͛͗̔̈́̋̄̚͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̬̩̙̹̻̬̣̲̪̯͔̗̼̰͎̪̱̪̗͈̪̮͖͇̰͔̣̹̫̲͇̪̣̤̜͙̲̥̤̫͕̺̘͖͕̣͍̝̣͔̱͔̈̂̓͛͑͐̍̃̿̽̅͂̔͗̋̃̀͗̃͗̋̇͋͐̉̊͋͗̃̆͝ͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̤̼̭̳̭̪̻͓̗̺̲̱̮̓̌̍̈͆̂͊̌̔̒͊̉̉̉̌̽͛̈́̊̆̾̑̈́̉̇͗̅̏̌̈̚̕̚͘ͅ ̴̢̡̣͙̬̬̬̟̖̲̰̭̹̠̫̰̤̱̙̠̬̯̯͖̜̜̭̪̗̤͖̐̌̐̆͆͊̏́́̍̒͗́̈́͆̽̽͆̔̐̓͂̈̋̂̄̑̾͋̆̅̕͘͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̛͇̱̙̠͔̼̹̯̩͖̳̗̦̰̖̝̠͕̫̞̜͂͑͒̍̐͋̆̈͗̈́̐̉͒͂̓̄̌̏͑͛͋͂̌̾̾̅̄̓̆̾̈́̊̎͐̉̍̂̿̍̾̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ ̸̧̧̙̠͓̮̩̙̟̭̝̭̻͈͈̠̼͉̻͎̬̲̩͕͎̜̮̘͌̾̆̈͐͌̈́̌͊̒͋͆̅̇̔̃̎̍͜ ̵̧̡̨̡̡̨̞̣̖̹͓̠̩͔͍͖̮̬͎͎̝̗̦̪̬̞̯̼̬̣͙͙̘͙̲̟̬͉̫̝̿̈́͂̐̓̊̓̐̒̓̿̔̈́́̋̚͜͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̛̙̺̹͎͖̗̥̻̯̩̠̹͍͍͈̮̪̎̎̑̃͌̐̎̏͒͒̋̃͌͛͑͗̑͂̈̋̕͠ ̵̧̛̝̰̖̩̠̣͍̤̗͔̦͆̈́̔̋͗̆͑̔͊̎͑̓̈́͗́̋̒̋͊̐̓̈́̒̓̑̔̈́̎̈́̎̍̑̎̆̏͗̅͑͒͗̃̆̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̖̦͎̝̖̳̞͈̙͖̗̞̬̫̩̮̫̖̜̫̯͓̙͔̮̜͉̫̤͎̇̇̈̏͗̔̑̎̈́̃̒̉͋͌̃̾̍͛̈́̐͒̓̉̊̾̆͛̈́͊̋͋̽̈̓̂̎̒̋̇͛̇̊̅̄̋͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̛̺͛̌̐͑̈̈́̍̎̂̔̔̑̏̍̅̎̕ ̸̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̠̮̟͔̟̯̺͈͔̭͚͇̙̠͔̖̠͚̠͖̮̗̼̜̘̗̰̼͖̫̖̦͚̱̞̺̠̝̣̪̩͙͙̪̩̯͇̰͌̔͊͗̀̍̾̃͛̏̈̉̎̓̅̋̀̈́͊̽̿̍̏̚͘͜͜͝ ̷̨̡̡̦͓̜̬̳̖̹̮̼̰͈̻̳̤̦̼̙̥͚̠́̆͂̽̾̏̇̾͋̐̌͘ ̸̧̮̖͉̞͔̮̫̜͙̩͎͚̫̠̪̗͖͉͚̗̞̘̬̪̮͉̩̹̬̳̙͔̙̫͍͋͊͋̔̑͆̅̈́̐̎̌̒̃̈́͐̇̀̈͒̀͘͘ͅͅ ̵̢̛̲̰͖̱̥̗̻͕͙̹͈̘̫̺̺̟̫̦̻͖͓̬̘̯͓̑̂̔̌͛̎̌́͌͊̓͛͛̎͂̽̽̈̔̉͛̿͒́̈͒̆͛̇̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̧̛̻̜̭͔͙̪̱̞̥̞̻̳͎̙͖̼͚̟̼̝̱̱̺̩̣͓̯̯̖̈́̈́͆̂̏̿̌͋̐̐̑́̐̿̉̊̓̏͂̽̏̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡͍͈̝͍̦̟̏͑̋̓̒͐͊̈̏͆̀͑̉͑̿̄̋̈́̽̃̕͘͠ ̸̡̛̛̛̙̮͇̹̘̍̆̓̆͗͛̊̌͆͋̓̀̃̈́̏̾̐͐̆͂̍̂̆͋̑̎̽̑̒͐̾̌̃͗̈́̄̈͑̑̊̉͊̅̉͗̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̢̮̮̼͕͍͇̬̱̯͈̗̝̙̥͍͙̫̞̙̼͎̝̞͉̤̦͚̯̆͆͑̽͂͑̂̋̈́̂̏͐͊̀͐̌͂̓̉͘̕̕͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛͚͓̞̹̣͍̥͎̠̠̫̳̻̣̣̺̤͙̣͔̭̺̼̟͚̦̭͎̼̹͚̟̣̮͖̮͙̰̫̱̦̟̼̹̤̪͓̞̺̮̭̞̹̺͔̇̊̽̒̊̇̉͒̓̑̀͊̃̎͐̇͋̄̔̃͘͜͠͝ ̵̡̨͔̞͎̘͖̗͈͈͇̹͙͖͕̟͖̭͖͖̹͙̳̯̝̙̼̺̹͙̩͓͔̠͙̼̲̹̥͍̖̋̒̐̓͆̓̐̄͌̉̌̃͐͒̾̍͗̎̎̇̉̅͘͘͜͜͜ͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍͈͈̘͕̘̭̻͈̝̺͉͓̮͎͓̤̼̤̜͓̥̫͙̯͙͔̰͉͖͔̪̝̙͇̭̰̰̻͇̙͉̭̙̯̜͈̺͔͙̳̘͚̘͙̏͑͆͛̇̄͛͆͆͆̆̑͊̋͊͋̒̀̂̓̾͗͊̋͒̈́̎̎͗̾̋̑̊̆̋̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̧̧̧̭̳̙͈̥̼͚̳̣̻͖̠̹͚̺̥͈͍͉̼͎̟̝̻̘͙̮̖̟̜͗̓͐͋͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̛͙̯̝̰̟̝̝͙̼̖̜̻̼̺̼̥̘͔͔̺͙̪͙̘̹̟̘͔̳̬̝̭̾͆̐̈́̅̊̆̍̆͑̂̈́̆̉̈́̂͗́̊͛̐͐̇̋̿͗̓͗̏̆̉͗͂̊̓̄̍͘̚͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̡̛͈͙̤̫͖̠̥̞̈́͆̈͑͛̽̅̃̽̈̇͆̀͗̿͋͒̽͊̌͗͐͒̇̂͆̈́̓̌̈́̽̓̔͌̒̋͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧͕͍͚̰͔̣͍̤͉̗̪̠̠̠̭̳̺̖͇̞͔̬̲̱̬̭͓͔̟̼̖̠̝̱͍͚̯̒̏͋͜͜ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̞̯̳͈̬͈̩̥̩̖͈͚͈͍̥̥͖̺͚̰̤͖̥͕̹͍͕̟̼͉͔̗̤̖͈̯̮͖̤̙̖̖͉͓̥͎̝̖͖̭͙̝̞̖̫̜̫̱̎̿̃̅̌̔̂͋̇̊̋̃̉̅́̉̽̑͐͌̿̅̉̇͊̅̃̉̇̾͂̈́͒̐͆̌͋̄̑̌̂̃̓̈́͒̅̈̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̡̲̦̣̬̺̹͙̟͓̟̘̟͚̜̻̣̝̲͚̼̖̳̺̞̹̩̣͔̹̰̭̂͌̀͐̕͝ͅͅ ̶̢̭̬̗͓̹̞̪̦̰̫̭̱͇̺̫̬̘̎̒͊̚͜͝ ̴̡̗̝̘̣͙͚͓͍͙̘͍̫͔̪̼̙̙̥̫̙̰͙̘̞̝̝̪̳͕͙̲̪̪̩̥͉̫̥͇̺̘͑̃̿̅̈́̏̄̊̈́̆̀̋̂̕͘͘̕ ̵̨̧̡̛͓̹̼̤̻͓͙̘̙̘̞͓̦̰͉̤͎̯̺̰͇̙͍̪͎̮̱̿̈́̆̓͗̈͛͒͌́̽͛̈́͋̆̒͒̈́̓͆͐́͒̽̚͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̱̟̞̺̻̳̤͔͔̠̞͕͚͍͖͇͎̬̩͇͈̱̱̳̜͎̗̱͇̤̼̱̱̣̮͕̞̭̳͍̳̳͉͕̱̜͔͖̰̻̻͎̩̝̎͂̐̉̈̋̈́̓̑̐̓͗̓̾̈́͐̈́͛̀̈͐̔̈̇̿̆̆͗̊̂͒̉͗̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̩̙͚̠͔̬͇͓̥̥̭̖̙̞̦̟̲̮̩͈͍̖̘͎̦̞̰͉͇̫͙͙͔̱̣͖̤̟̉̓̌̐̀̈́̿̌̿̀͒̌̾̃́̌̈̄̊͊͌̿͛͆̉̊͛̂̓̽̇̑̎͑̅̇̇͆̅̄̋͋͛͆̅̍̌̂͆̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̬͖̠̘͚̼̲͉̬̥̻̬̞̮̻̬͓̼̱͙͔̼̭̭̰̞̜͓̝̞̬̖͈̖̥͈̪̺͔̱̥͚͎͍̗̟̭͍̭͇͚͂͛̄̾͛̃͋ ̸̨̛̜̗̙̯͇̘̭̦̣̖̖̱̯͎̇̃͐̈́̍͋̂̌͛͌̎̄̏͗̒͗̐̓͊̓̑̋͊͂̊̏͌͊̔̍͐͋͋̔͋͑̒̏̉̏͒̀͗͛̑̾̕̚̚͠͝͠ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̡̣͎̖̲͕̭̤̣̬̳̣̖̻͚͕̫̗͙̗̠̭̟͕̞̜̙̥̳͇̟͈̭͇̝̮͖̯̱͖̭̪̹̝̭̱̳̿̈̒̏̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̞̮͈̗̣̥͉̭̙̝͎͔͖̬̮̻̰̘̻̹̳͉͓͈̱̬̜̩͙̟̞̰̱̹͚̪̘̳̣̦̱̙̳͓̘̙̫̪͔͍̮̭̣͍̈́̌̐̎̊̒̒̏͒̋͆̃̀̀̾̀̾͋̌͋̔͂͑͗̑͌͗͗͗́̋̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡͚͇̤̱̠̜̯̟͍̠̳͉̳͈̗̩̺̤̥̺̭̜̩̜͌̓͒̋͊̂̍͆̕͘ ̸̢̧̧̡̨̭̱̲̼͎̝͓͔̰͔̭̭̣̺̘̖̣̬̙̟̣̩̰͖͉͆̏̀̅̉̍̓̿̋̑̅̊͒̉̍̾͑̋̑̓̇͒̓̓͂̂̅̾̈́͒̎̀̽̾́̍͂͗̀̇̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̛̛̲̳̳̘̩̯̰̼̟̲̝̦̞̼̿̊̔̐̈́̈́̀̒̈̃̆̈́̈́̋͒̽̌̇̐̉̾̾͌̽̎̈̿̊̓̓̚͘͠͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̡̩͚̳͈̼͈̰̫̤̭̗̺̘̘̼̥̹̞͖͚̱̻̲̦̀̎͐̆̇̔̅̓͐̔́̂̀͂̅̋͗̿̂̋̔̋͂͐̑͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢͎͎̜̪̤̙͓̲̙̤̬̗̥͍̣̖̠̱͔̙̗̳͓̣̙͍̰̳͓͈͖̣͚̻̲̭̬͚̜̗̱͐̎̏̌͊̐̇̋̒̀̊̍̉̐̓̐͛̐͊͑̔̈́͑̈́̌̆͋͆̀̂̒̀́̀͌̇̐̎͛̀̇̐̏̆̊͛̇̏̅̈͆̒̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̱͚̺̟̤͍͈̝̭͑͊̎͐̾̀̿͂̇̒̏̽̕͜͝ ̴̧̧̧̨̲̯̖̦̼̙͇͓͕͉̰̮͉̙̜̫͚̜͇̙͚̗͇̼̱̗͍̭̠̘̮͙̲̙͚̼͇̳̭̮͈͕̖͈̞̯̰̙̘̥̥̜͈͖̤̝͔̇̒̏̈́̊̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫̱͙́̏͛̀̊̌̇̓͆͊̉̋̾̈́̅̐̈́͑̚͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̻͖̞̮̳̪̹͎͖̟̜͖̣̝̜̊͌͂͛̅̃͒͌̊̓̅͋̐̋͂̎̆̓̊̈́̔̈́̓̽͒͒̎͗̑̓͌͆̌̂̍̎̄̒͐̿̑̽̾̔̓̇̈̒̇̀͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̘̪̟̥̪̙͎̟̻̟͇̩̜̯͕͓̱̯̳̹̗͇̻͈̙̮͈͖̗͓̫̺͉̗̬̭͎̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡͕̬̥̩͎͇̯̝͍̘̟̠̱̱̯̼͚͍̬̙̬̻̬͉̣̪̲͉͎͎̰̘͔̟͖͍̘̮͎̠̫̣͖̖͍̼̭͎̗͕͖͙̘͉͎͒̐̈̄͊̒̍̏͐̋̎̌̏̈́͋̅̉̈́̄͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛͓͉̭͚̳͎̗͔̰̥̭̱͚͔̈́̇͂̈́͒̎͒̔̑͒̋͗̇̉̐̋̿̎̏̈́͒̌͂̇̌̆͂̉̃̈́̑̌̽̐͒̈́͆͆̉̈͠͝ͅ ̴̢̰̮̭̱͚̣̫͇͇̹̪͈̪̖̤͈͉͚̏̓̈̌̽̆̓̓̎̏̒̑̇͊͆̾͑̽͛̈̐͆̈́̈͌̔̽̀͐̐̔͊̇͌̿̀̑̚͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̠̤̘̦̫̩̫̞̳̼̺̞͙̪̳̞̫̲̠͚̝̲̻̗̗̟̗̱͔̣̖̯̻̟̣͖͎̟̤̼͉̖͇͇͉͔̱͈͔͖̯͖̭̣̯̒̓͑͒̉̾̇̏̃̏̈́̿̃̑̑̾̈͂̿̅̆͑̂͂͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̳̬͕̦̥̬̀͌̿́̑̽͌͆̾͑̌̀͗̆̌̑̈́͗͒̀̊̃̑̋̔̒̄̾̇͌͛͂͒̒͘͘͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̣͍͚̹̦̠̰̗̫͉͈̲̭̖͈̖͉̜̟͚͓͍̺͍͉̟̰̼̰̖̯̦̘̙̯̳̟͔͈̂͌̇͌̽͒̈́͛̀̽̈́̌̒̈͊̾̓̾̄̂̒̿̌͛̾̔̏͋͛̍̓̅̊̄̍̓͊̽͗̓͐̄̍̊̓͛͗̔̈́̋̄̚͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̬̩̙̹̻̬̣̲̪̯͔̗̼̰͎̪̱̪̗͈̪̮͖͇̰͔̣̹̫̲͇̪̣̤̜͙̲̥̤̫͕̺̘͖͕̣͍̝̣͔̱͔̈̂̓͛͑͐̍̃̿̽̅͂̔͗̋̃̀͗̃͗̋̇͋͐̉̊͋͗̃̆͝ͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̤̼̭̳̭̪̻͓̗̺̲̱̮̓̌̍̈͆̂͊̌̔̒͊̉̉̉̌̽͛̈́̊̆̾̑̈́̉̇͗̅̏̌̈̚̕̚͘ͅ ̴̢̡̣͙̬̬̬̟̖̲̰̭̹̠̫̰̤̱̙̠̬̯̯͖̜̜̭̪̗̤͖̐̌̐̆͆͊̏́́̍̒͗́̈́͆̽̽͆̔̐̓͂̈̋̂̄̑̾͋̆̅̕͘͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̛͇̱̙̠͔̼̹̯̩͖̳̗̦̰̖̝̠͕̫̞̜͂͑͒̍̐͋̆̈͗̈́̐̉͒͂̓̄̌̏͑͛͋͂̌̾̾̅̄̓̆̾̈́̊̎͐̉̍̂̿̍̾̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ ̸̧̧̙̠͓̮̩̙̟̭̝̭̻͈͈̠̼͉̻͎̬̲̩͕͎̜̮̘͌̾̆̈͐͌̈́̌͊̒͋͆̅̇̔̃̎̍͜ ̵̧̡̨̡̡̨̞̣̖̹͓̠̩͔͍͖̮̬͎͎̝̗̦̪̬̞̯̼̬̣͙͙̘͙̲̟̬͉̫̝̿̈́͂̐̓̊̓̐̒̓̿̔̈́́̋̚͜͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̛̙̺̹͎͖̗̥̻̯̩̠̹͍͍͈̮̪̎̎̑̃͌̐̎̏͒͒̋̃͌͛͑͗̑͂̈̋̕͠ ̵̧̛̝̰̖̩̠̣͍̤̗͔̦͆̈́̔̋͗̆͑̔͊̎͑̓̈́͗́̋̒̋͊̐̓̈́̒̓̑̔̈́̎̈́̎̍̑̎̆̏͗̅͑͒͗̃̆̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̖̦͎̝̖̳̞͈̙͖̗̞̬̫̩̮̫̖̜̫̯͓̙͔̮̜͉̫̤͎̇̇̈̏͗̔̑̎̈́̃̒̉͋͌̃̾̍͛̈́̐͒̓̉̊̾̆͛̈́͊̋͋̽̈̓̂̎̒̋̇͛̇̊̅̄̋͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̛̺͛̌̐͑̈̈́̍̎̂̔̔̑̏̍̅̎̕ ̸̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̠̮̟͔̟̯̺͈͔̭͚͇̙̠͔̖̠͚̠͖̮̗̼̜̘̗̰̼͖̫̖̦͚̱̞̺̠̝̣̪̩͙͙̪̩̯͇̰͌̔͊͗̀̍̾̃͛̏̈̉̎̓̅̋̀̈́͊̽̿̍̏̚͘͜͜͝ ̷̨̡̡̦͓̜̬̳̖̹̮̼̰͈̻̳̤̦̼̙̥͚̠́̆͂̽̾̏̇̾͋̐̌͘ ̸̧̮̖͉̞͔̮̫̜͙̩͎͚̫̠̪̗͖͉͚̗̞̘̬̪̮͉̩̹̬̳̙͔̙̫͍͋͊͋̔̑͆̅̈́̐̎̌̒̃̈́͐̇̀̈͒̀͘͘ͅͅ ̵̢̛̲̰͖̱̥̗̻͕͙̹͈̘̫̺̺̟̫̦̻͖͓̬̘̯͓̑̂̔̌͛̎̌́͌͊̓͛͛̎͂̽̽̈̔̉͛̿͒́̈͒̆͛̇̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̧̛̻̜̭͔͙̪̱̞̥̞̻̳͎̙͖̼͚̟̼̝̱̱̺̩̣͓̯̯̖̈́̈́͆̂̏̿̌͋̐̐̑́̐̿̉̊̓̏͂̽̏̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡͍͈̝͍̦̟̏͑̋̓̒͐͊̈̏͆̀͑̉͑̿̄̋̈́̽̃̕͘͠ ̸̡̛̛̛̙̮͇̹̘̍̆̓̆͗͛̊̌͆͋̓̀̃̈́̏̾̐͐̆͂̍̂̆͋̑̎̽̑̒͐̾̌̃͗̈́̄̈͑̑̊̉͊̅̉͗̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̢̮̮̼͕͍͇̬̱̯͈̗̝̙̥͍͙̫̞̙̼͎̝̞͉̤̦͚̯̆͆͑̽͂͑̂̋̈́̂̏͐͊̀͐̌͂̓̉͘̕̕͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛͚͓̞̹̣͍̥͎̠̠̫̳̻̣̣̺̤͙̣͔̭̺̼̟͚̦̭͎̼̹͚̟̣̮͖̮͙̰̫̱̦̟̼̹̤̪͓̞̺̮̭̞̹̺͔̇̊̽̒̊̇̉͒̓̑̀͊̃̎͐̇͋̄̔̃͘͜͠͝ ̵̡̨͔̞͎̘͖̗͈͈͇̹͙͖͕̟͖̭͖͖̹͙̳̯̝̙̼̺̹͙̩͓͔̠͙̼̲̹̥͍̖̋̒̐̓͆̓̐̄͌̉̌̃͐͒̾̍͗̎̎̇̉̅͘͘͜͜͜ͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍͈͈̘͕̘̭̻͈̝̺͉͓̮͎͓̤̼̤̜͓̥̫͙̯͙͔̰͉͖͔̪̝̙͇̭̰̰̻͇̙͉̭̙̯̜͈̺͔͙̳̘͚̘͙̏͑͆͛̇̄͛͆͆͆̆̑͊̋͊͋̒̀̂̓̾͗͊̋͒̈́̎̎͗̾̋̑̊̆̋̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̧̧̧̭̳̙͈̥̼͚̳̣̻͖̠̹͚̺̥͈͍͉̼͎̟̝̻̘͙̮̖̟̜͗̓͐͋͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̛͙̯̝̰̟̝̝͙̼̖̜̻̼̺̼̥̘͔͔̺͙̪͙̘̹̟̘͔̳̬̝̭̾͆̐̈́̅̊̆̍̆͑̂̈́̆̉̈́̂͗́̊͛̐͐̇̋̿͗̓͗̏̆̉͗͂̊̓̄̍͘̚͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̡̛͈͙̤̫͖̠̥̞̈́͆̈͑͛̽̅̃̽̈̇͆̀͗̿͋͒̽͊̌͗͐͒̇̂͆̈́̓̌̈́̽̓̔͌̒̋͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̞̯̳͈̬͈̩̥̩̖͈͚͈͍̥̥͖̺͚̰̤͖̥͕̹͍͕̟̼͉͔̗̤̖͈̯̮͖̤̙̖̖͉͓̥͎̝̖͖̭͙̝̞̖̫̜̫̱̎̿̃̅̌̔̂͋̇̊̋̃̉̅́̉̽̑͐͌̿̅̉̇͊̅̃̉̇̾͂̈́͒̐͆̌͋̄̑̌̂̃̓̈́͒̅̈̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̡̲̦̣̬̺̹͙̟͓̟̘̟͚̜̻̣̝̲͚̼̖̳̺̞̹̩̣͔̹̰̭̂͌̀͐̕͝ͅͅ ̶̢̭̬̗͓̹̞̪̦̰̫̭̱͇̺̫̬̘̎̒͊̚͜͝ ̴̡̗̝̘̣͙͚͓͍͙̘͍̫͔̪̼̙̙̥̫̙̰͙̘̞̝̝̪̳͕͙̲̪̪̩̥͉̫̥͇̺̘͑̃̿̅̈́̏̄̊̈́̆̀̋̂̕͘͘̕ ̵̨̧̡̛͓̹̼̤̻͓͙̘̙̘̞͓̦̰͉̤͎̯̺̰͇̙͍̪͎̮̱̿̈́̆̓͗̈͛͒͌́̽͛̈́͋̆̒͒̈́̓͆͐́͒̽̚͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̱̟̞̺̻̳̤͔͔̠̞͕͚͍͖͇͎̬̩͇͈̱̱̳̜͎̗̱͇̤̼̱̱̣̮͕̞̭̳͍̳̳͉͕̱̜͔͖̰̻̻͎̩̝̎͂̐̉̈̋̈́̓̑̐̓͗̓̾̈́͐̈́͛̀̈͐̔̈̇̿̆̆͗̊̂͒̉͗̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̩̙͚̠͔̬͇͓̥̥̭̖̙̞̦̟̲̮̩͈͍̖̘͎̦̞̰͉͇̫͙͙͔̱̣͖̤̟̉̓̌̐̀̈́̿̌̿̀͒̌̾̃́̌̈̄̊͊͌̿͛͆̉̊͛̂̓̽̇̑̎͑̅̇̇͆̅̄̋͋͛͆̅̍̌̂͆̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̬͖̠̘͚̼̲͉̬̥̻̬̞̮̻̬͓̼̱͙͔̼̭̭̰̞̜͓̝̞̬̖͈̖̥͈̪̺͔̱̥͚͎͍̗̟̭͍̭͇͚͂͛̄̾͛̃͋ ̸̨̛̜̗̙̯͇̘̭̦̣̖̖̱̯͎̇̃͐̈́̍͋̂̌͛͌̎̄̏͗̒͗̐̓͊̓̑̋͊͂̊̏͌͊̔̍͐͋͋̔͋͑̒̏̉̏͒̀͗͛̑̾̕̚̚͠͝͠ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̡̣͎̖̲͕̭̤̣̬̳̣̖̻͚͕̫̗͙̗̠̭̟͕̞̜̙̥̳͇̟͈̭͇̝̮͖̯̱͖̭̪̹̝̭̱̳̿̈̒̏̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̞̮͈̗̣̥͉̭̙̝͎͔͖̬̮̻̰̘̻̹̳͉͓͈̱̬̜̩͙̟̞̰̱̹͚̪̘̳̣̦̱̙̳͓̘̙̫̪͔͍̮̭̣͍̈́̌̐̎̊̒̒̏͒̋͆̃̀̀̾̀̾͋̌͋̔͂͑͗̑͌͗͗͗́̋̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡͚͇̤̱̠̜̯̟͍̠̳͉̳͈̗̩̺̤̥̺̭̜̩̜͌̓͒̋͊̂̍͆̕͘ ̸̢̧̧̡̨̭̱̲̼͎̝͓͔̰͔̭̭̣̺̘̖̣̬̙̟̣̩̰͖͉͆̏̀̅̉̍̓̿̋̑̅̊͒̉̍̾͑̋̑̓̇͒̓̓͂̂̅̾̈́͒̎̀̽̾́̍͂͗̀̇̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̛̛̲̳̳̘̩̯̰̼̟̲̝̦̞̼̿̊̔̐̈́̈́̀̒̈̃̆̈́̈́̋͒̽̌̇̐̉̾̾͌̽̎̈̿̊̓̓̚͘͠͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̡̩͚̳͈̼͈̰̫̤̭̗̺̘̘̼̥̹̞͖͚̱̻̲̦̀̎͐̆̇̔̅̓͐̔́̂̀͂̅̋͗̿̂̋̔̋͂͐̑͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢͎͎̜̪̤̙͓̲̙̤̬̗̥͍̣̖̠̱͔̙̗̳͓̣̙͍̰̳͓͈͖̣͚̻̲̭̬͚̜̗̱͐̎̏̌͊̐̇̋̒̀̊̍̉̐̓̐͛̐͊͑̔̈́͑̈́̌̆͋͆̀̂̒̀́̀͌̇̐̎͛̀̇̐̏̆̊͛̇̏̅̈͆̒̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̱͚̺̟̤͍͈̝̭͑͊̎͐̾̀̿͂̇̒̏̽̕͜͝ ̴̧̧̧̨̲̯̖̦̼̙͇͓͕͉̰̮͉̙̜̫͚̜͇̙͚̗͇̼̱̗͍̭̠̘̮͙̲̙͚̼͇̳̭̮͈͕̖͈̞̯̰̙̘̥̥̜͈͖̤̝͔̇̒̏̈́̊̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫̱͙́̏͛̀̊̌̇̓͆͊̉̋̾̈́̅̐̈́͑̚͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̻͖̞̮̳̪̹͎͖̟̜͖̣̝̜̊͌͂͛̅̃͒͌̊̓̅͋̐̋͂̎̆̓̊̈́̔̈́̓̽͒͒̎͗̑̓͌͆̌̂̍̎̄̒͐̿̑̽̾̔̓̇̈̒̇̀͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̘̪̟̥̪̙͎̟̻̟͇̩̜̯͕͓̱̯̳̹̗͇̻͈̙̮͈͖̗͓̫̺͉̗̬̭͎̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡͕̬̥̩͎͇̯̝͍̘̟̠̱̱̯̼͚͍̬̙̬̻̬͉̣̪̲͉͎͎̰̘͔̟͖͍̘̮͎̠̫̣͖̖͍̼̭͎̗͕͖͙̘͉͎͒̐̈̄͊̒̍̏͐̋̎̌̏̈́͋̅̉̈́̄͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛͓͉̭͚̳͎̗͔̰̥̭̱͚͔̈́̇͂̈́͒̎͒̔̑͒̋͗̇̉̐̋̿̎̏̈́͒̌͂̇̌̆͂̉̃̈́̑̌̽̐͒̈́͆͆̉̈͠͝ͅ ̴̢̰̮̭̱͚̣̫͇͇̹̪͈̪̖̤͈͉͚̏̓̈̌̽̆̓̓̎̏̒̑̇͊͆̾͑̽͛̈̐͆̈́̈͌̔̽̀͐̐̔͊̇͌̿̀̑̚͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̠̤̘̦̫̩̫̞̳̼̺̞͙̪̳̞̫̲̠͚̝̲̻̗̗̟̗̱͔̣̖̯̻̟̣͖͎̟̤̼͉̖͇͇͉͔̱͈͔͖̯͖̭̣̯̒̓͑͒̉̾̇̏̃̏̈́̿̃̑̑̾̈͂̿̅̆͑̂͂͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̳̬͕̦̥̬̀͌̿́̑̽͌͆̾͑̌̀͗̆̌̑̈́͗͒̀̊̃̑̋̔̒̄̾̇͌͛͂͒̒͘͘͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̣͍͚̹̦̠̰̗̫͉͈̲̭̖͈̖͉̜̟͚͓͍̺͍͉̟̰̼̰̖̯̦̘̙̯̳̟͔͈̂͌̇͌̽͒̈́͛̀̽̈́̌̒̈͊̾̓̾̄̂̒̿̌͛̾̔̏͋͛̍̓̅̊̄̍̓͊̽͗̓͐̄̍̊̓͛͗̔̈́̋̄̚͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̬̩̙̹̻̬̣̲̪̯͔̗̼̰͎̪̱̪̗͈̪̮͖͇̰͔̣̹̫̲͇̪̣̤̜͙̲̥̤̫͕̺̘͖͕̣͍̝̣͔̱͔̈̂̓͛͑͐̍̃̿̽̅͂̔͗̋̃̀͗̃͗̋̇͋͐̉̊͋͗̃̆͝ͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̤̼̭̳̭̪̻͓̗̺̲̱̮̓̌̍̈͆̂͊̌̔̒͊̉̉̉̌̽͛̈́̊̆̾̑̈́̉̇͗̅̏̌̈̚̕̚͘ͅ ̴̢̡̣͙̬̬̬̟̖̲̰̭̹̠̫̰̤̱̙̠̬̯̯͖̜̜̭̪̗̤͖̐̌̐̆͆͊̏́́̍̒͗́̈́͆̽̽͆̔̐̓͂̈̋̂̄̑̾͋̆̅̕͘͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̛͇̱̙̠͔̼̹̯̩͖̳̗̦̰̖̝̠͕̫̞̜͂͑͒̍̐͋̆̈͗̈́̐̉͒͂̓̄̌̏͑͛͋͂̌̾̾̅̄̓̆̾̈́̊̎͐̉̍̂̿̍̾̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ ̸̧̧̙̠͓̮̩̙̟̭̝̭̻͈͈̠̼͉̻͎̬̲̩͕͎̜̮̘͌̾̆̈͐͌̈́̌͊̒͋͆̅̇̔̃̎̍͜ ̵̧̡̨̡̡̨̞̣̖̹͓̠̩͔͍͖̮̬͎͎̝̗̦̪̬̞̯̼̬̣͙͙̘͙̲̟̬͉̫̝̿̈́͂̐̓̊̓̐̒̓̿̔̈́́̋̚͜͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̛̙̺̹͎͖̗̥̻̯̩̠̹͍͍͈̮̪̎̎̑̃͌̐̎̏͒͒̋̃͌͛͑͗̑͂̈̋̕͠ ̵̧̛̝̰̖̩̠̣͍̤̗͔̦͆̈́̔̋͗̆͑̔͊̎͑̓̈́͗́̋̒̋͊̐̓̈́̒̓̑̔̈́̎̈́̎̍̑̎̆̏͗̅͑͒͗̃̆̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̖̦͎̝̖̳̞͈̙͖̗̞̬̫̩̮̫̖̜̫̯͓̙͔̮̜͉̫̤͎̇̇̈̏͗̔̑̎̈́̃̒̉͋͌̃̾̍͛̈́̐͒̓̉̊̾̆͛̈́͊̋͋̽̈̓̂̎̒̋̇͛̇̊̅̄̋͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̛̺͛̌̐͑̈̈́̍̎̂̔̔̑̏̍̅̎̕ ̸̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̠̮̟͔̟̯̺͈͔̭͚͇̙̠͔̖̠͚̠͖̮̗̼̜̘̗̰̼͖̫̖̦͚̱̞̺̠̝̣̪̩͙͙̪̩̯͇̰͌̔͊͗̀̍̾̃͛̏̈̉̎̓̅̋̀̈́͊̽̿̍̏̚͘͜͜͝ ̷̨̡̡̦͓̜̬̳̖̹̮̼̰͈̻̳̤̦̼̙̥͚̠́̆͂̽̾̏̇̾͋̐̌͘ ̸̧̮̖͉̞͔̮̫̜͙̩͎͚̫̠̪̗͖͉͚̗̞̘̬̪̮͉̩̹̬̳̙͔̙̫͍͋͊͋̔̑͆̅̈́̐̎̌̒̃̈́͐̇̀̈͒̀͘͘ͅͅ ̵̢̛̲̰͖̱̥̗̻͕͙̹͈̘̫̺̺̟̫̦̻͖͓̬̘̯͓̑̂̔̌͛̎̌́͌͊̓͛͛̎͂̽̽̈̔̉͛̿͒́̈͒̆͛̇̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̧̛̻̜̭͔͙̪̱̞̥̞̻̳͎̙͖̼͚̟̼̝̱̱̺̩̣͓̯̯̖̈́̈́͆̂̏̿̌͋̐̐̑́̐̿̉̊̓̏͂̽̏̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡͍͈̝͍̦̟̏͑̋̓̒͐͊̈̏͆̀͑̉͑̿̄̋̈́̽̃̕͘͠ ̸̡̛̛̛̙̮͇̹̘̍̆̓̆͗͛̊̌͆͋̓̀̃̈́̏̾̐͐̆͂̍̂̆͋̑̎̽̑̒͐̾̌̃͗̈́̄̈͑̑̊̉͊̅̉͗̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̢̮̮̼͕͍͇̬̱̯͈̗̝̙̥͍͙̫̞̙̼͎̝̞͉̤̦͚̯̆͆͑̽͂͑̂̋̈́̂̏͐͊̀͐̌͂̓̉͘̕̕͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛͚͓̞̹̣͍̥͎̠̠̫̳̻̣̣̺̤͙̣͔̭̺̼̟͚̦̭͎̼̹͚̟̣̮͖̮͙̰̫̱̦̟̼̹̤̪͓̞̺̮̭̞̹̺͔̇̊̽̒̊̇̉͒̓̑̀͊̃̎͐̇͋̄̔̃͘͜͠͝ ̵̡̨͔̞͎̘͖̗͈͈͇̹͙͖͕̟͖̭͖͖̹͙̳̯̝̙̼̺̹͙̩͓͔̠͙̼̲̹̥͍̖̋̒̐̓͆̓̐̄͌̉̌̃͐͒̾̍͗̎̎̇̉̅͘͘͜͜͜ͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍͈͈̘͕̘̭̻͈̝̺͉͓̮͎͓̤̼̤̜͓̥̫͙̯͙͔̰͉͖͔̪̝̙͇̭̰̰̻͇̙͉̭̙̯̜͈̺͔͙̳̘͚̘͙̏͑͆͛̇̄͛͆͆͆̆̑͊̋͊͋̒̀̂̓̾͗͊̋͒̈́̎̎͗̾̋̑̊̆̋̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̧̧̧̭̳̙͈̥̼͚̳̣̻͖̠̹͚̺̥͈͍͉̼͎̟̝̻̘͙̮̖̟̜͗̓͐͋͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̛͙̯̝̰̟̝̝͙̼̖̜̻̼̺̼̥̘͔͔̺͙̪͙̘̹̟̘͔̳̬̝̭̾͆̐̈́̅̊̆̍̆͑̂̈́̆̉̈́̂͗́̊͛̐͐̇̋̿͗̓͗̏̆̉͗͂̊̓̄̍͘̚͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̡̛͈͙̤̫͖̠̥̞̈́͆̈͑͛̽̅̃̽̈̇͆̀͗̿͋͒̽͊̌͗͐͒̇̂͆̈́̓̌̈́̽̓̔͌̒̋͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧͕͍͚̰͔̣͍̤͉̗̪̠̠̠̭̳̺̖͇̞͔̬̲̱̬̭͓͔̟̼̖̠̝̱͍͚̯̒̏͋͜͜ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̞̯̳͈̬͈̩̥̩̖͈͚͈͍̥̥͖̺͚̰̤͖̥͕̹͍͕̟̼͉͔̗̤̖͈̯̮͖̤̙̖̖͉͓̥͎̝̖͖̭͙̝̞̖̫̜̫̱̎̿̃̅̌̔̂͋̇̊̋̃̉̅́̉̽̑͐͌̿̅̉̇͊̅̃̉̇̾͂̈́͒̐͆̌͋̄̑̌̂̃̓̈́͒̅̈̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̡̲̦̣̬̺̹͙̟͓̟̘̟͚̜̻̣̝̲͚̼̖̳̺̞̹̩̣͔̹̰̭̂͌̀͐̕͝ͅͅ ̶̢̭̬̗͓̹̞̪̦̰̫̭̱͇̺̫̬̘̎̒͊̚͜͝ ̴̡̗̝̘̣͙͚͓͍͙̘͍̫͔̪̼̙̙̥̫̙̰͙̘̞̝̝̪̳͕͙̲̪̪̩̥͉̫̥͇̺̘͑̃̿̅̈́̏̄̊̈́̆̀̋̂̕͘͘̕ ̵̨̧̡̛͓̹̼̤̻͓͙̘̙̘̞͓̦̰͉̤͎̯̺̰͇̙͍̪͎̮̱̿̈́̆̓͗̈͛͒͌́̽͛̈́͋̆̒͒̈́̓͆͐́͒̽̚͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̱̟̞̺̻̳̤͔͔̠̞͕͚͍͖͇͎̬̩͇͈̱̱̳̜͎̗̱͇̤̼̱̱̣̮͕̞̭̳͍̳̳͉͕̱̜͔͖̰̻̻͎̩̝̎͂̐̉̈̋̈́̓̑̐̓͗̓̾̈́͐̈́͛̀̈͐̔̈̇̿̆̆͗̊̂͒̉͗̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̩̙͚̠͔̬͇͓̥̥̭̖̙̞̦̟̲̮̩͈͍̖̘͎̦̞̰͉͇̫͙͙͔̱̣͖̤̟̉̓̌̐̀̈́̿̌̿̀͒̌̾̃́̌̈̄̊͊͌̿͛͆̉̊͛̂̓̽̇̑̎͑̅̇̇͆̅̄̋͋͛͆̅̍̌̂͆̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̬͖̠̘͚̼̲͉̬̥̻̬̞̮̻̬͓̼̱͙͔̼̭̭̰̞̜͓̝̞̬̖͈̖̥͈̪̺͔̱̥͚͎͍̗̟̭͍̭͇͚͂͛̄̾͛̃͋ ̸̨̛̜̗̙̯͇̘̭̦̣̖̖̱̯͎̇̃͐̈́̍͋̂̌͛͌̎̄̏͗̒͗̐̓͊̓̑̋͊͂̊̏͌͊̔̍͐͋͋̔͋͑̒̏̉̏͒̀͗͛̑̾̕̚̚͠͝͠ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̡̣͎̖̲͕̭̤̣̬̳̣̖̻͚͕̫̗͙̗̠̭̟͕̞̜̙̥̳͇̟͈̭͇̝̮͖̯̱͖̭̪̹̝̭̱̳̿̈̒̏̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̞̮͈̗̣̥͉̭̙̝͎͔͖̬̮̻̰̘̻̹̳͉͓͈̱̬̜̩͙̟̞̰̱̹͚̪̘̳̣̦̱̙̳͓̘̙̫̪͔͍̮̭̣͍̈́̌̐̎̊̒̒̏͒̋͆̃̀̀̾̀̾͋̌͋̔͂͑͗̑͌͗͗͗́̋̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡͚͇̤̱̠̜̯̟͍̠̳͉̳͈̗̩̺̤̥̺̭̜̩̜͌̓͒̋͊̂̍͆̕͘ ̸̢̧̧̡̨̭̱̲̼͎̝͓͔̰͔̭̭̣̺̘̖̣̬̙̟̣̩̰͖͉͆̏̀̅̉̍̓̿̋̑̅̊͒̉̍̾͑̋̑̓̇͒̓̓͂̂̅̾̈́͒̎̀̽̾́̍͂͗̀̇̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̛̛̲̳̳̘̩̯̰̼̟̲̝̦̞̼̿̊̔̐̈́̈́̀̒̈̃̆̈́̈́̋͒̽̌̇̐̉̾̾͌̽̎̈̿̊̓̓̚͘͠͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̡̩͚̳͈̼͈̰̫̤̭̗̺̘̘̼̥̹̞͖͚̱̻̲̦̀̎͐̆̇̔̅̓͐̔́̂̀͂̅̋͗̿̂̋̔̋͂͐̑͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢͎͎̜̪̤̙͓̲̙̤̬̗̥͍̣̖̠̱͔̙̗̳͓̣̙͍̰̳͓͈͖̣͚̻̲̭̬͚̜̗̱͐̎̏̌͊̐̇̋̒̀̊̍̉̐̓̐͛̐͊͑̔̈́͑̈́̌̆͋͆̀̂̒̀́̀͌̇̐̎͛̀̇̐̏̆̊͛̇̏̅̈͆̒̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̱͚̺̟̤͍͈̝̭͑͊̎͐̾̀̿͂̇̒̏̽̕͜͝ ̴̧̧̧̨̲̯̖̦̼̙͇͓͕͉̰̮͉̙̜̫͚̜͇̙͚̗͇̼̱̗͍̭̠̘̮͙̲̙͚̼͇̳̭̮͈͕̖͈̞̯̰̙̘̥̥̜͈͖̤̝͔̇̒̏̈́̊̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫̱͙́̏͛̀̊̌̇̓͆͊̉̋̾̈́̅̐̈́͑̚͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̻͖̞̮̳̪̹͎͖̟̜͖̣̝̜̊͌͂͛̅̃͒͌̊̓̅͋̐̋͂̎̆̓̊̈́̔̈́̓̽͒͒̎͗̑̓͌͆̌̂̍̎̄̒͐̿̑̽̾̔̓̇̈̒̇̀͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̘̪̟̥̪̙͎̟̻̟͇̩̜̯͕͓̱̯̳̹̗͇̻͈̙̮͈͖̗͓̫̺͉̗̬̭͎̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡͕̬̥̩͎͇̯̝͍̘̟̠̱̱̯̼͚͍̬̙̬̻̬͉̣̪̲͉͎͎̰̘͔̟͖͍̘̮͎̠̫̣͖̖͍̼̭͎̗͕͖͙̘͉͎͒̐̈̄͊̒̍̏͐̋̎̌̏̈́͋̅̉̈́̄͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛͓͉̭͚̳͎̗͔̰̥̭̱͚͔̈́̇͂̈́͒̎͒̔̑͒̋͗̇̉̐̋̿̎̏̈́͒̌͂̇̌̆͂̉̃̈́̑̌̽̐͒̈́͆͆̉̈͠͝ͅ ̴̢̰̮̭̱͚̣̫͇͇̹̪͈̪̖̤͈͉͚̏̓̈̌̽̆̓̓̎̏̒̑̇͊͆̾͑̽͛̈̐͆̈́̈͌̔̽̀͐̐̔͊̇͌̿̀̑̚͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̠̤̘̦̫̩̫̞̳̼̺̞͙̪̳̞̫̲̠͚̝̲̻̗̗̟̗̱͔̣̖̯̻̟̣͖͎̟̤̼͉̖͇͇͉͔̱͈͔͖̯͖̭̣̯̒̓͑͒̉̾̇̏̃̏̈́̿̃̑̑̾̈͂̿̅̆͑̂͂͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̳̬͕̦̥̬̀͌̿́̑̽͌͆̾͑̌̀͗̆̌̑̈́͗͒̀̊̃̑̋̔̒̄̾̇͌͛͂͒̒͘͘͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̣͍͚̹̦̠̰̗̫͉͈̲̭̖͈̖͉̜̟͚͓͍̺͍͉̟̰̼̰̖̯̦̘̙̯̳̟͔͈̂͌̇͌̽͒̈́͛̀̽̈́̌̒̈͊̾̓̾̄̂̒̿̌͛̾̔̏͋͛̍̓̅̊̄̍̓͊̽͗̓͐̄̍̊̓͛͗̔̈́̋̄̚͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̬̩̙̹̻̬̣̲̪̯͔̗̼̰͎̪̱̪̗͈̪̮͖͇̰͔̣̹̫̲͇̪̣̤̜͙̲̥̤̫͕̺̘͖͕̣͍̝̣͔̱͔̈̂̓͛͑͐̍̃̿̽̅͂̔͗̋̃̀͗̃͗̋̇͋͐̉̊͋͗̃̆͝ͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̤̼̭̳̭̪̻͓̗̺̲̱̮̓̌̍̈͆̂͊̌̔̒͊̉̉̉̌̽͛̈́̊̆̾̑̈́̉̇͗̅̏̌̈̚̕̚͘ͅ ̴̢̡̣͙̬̬̬̟̖̲̰̭̹̠̫̰̤̱̙̠̬̯̯͖̜̜̭̪̗̤͖̐̌̐̆͆͊̏́́̍̒͗́̈́͆̽̽͆̔̐̓͂̈̋̂̄̑̾͋̆̅̕͘͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̛͇̱̙̠͔̼̹̯̩͖̳̗̦̰̖̝̠͕̫̞̜͂͑͒̍̐͋̆̈͗̈́̐̉͒͂̓̄̌̏͑͛͋͂̌̾̾̅̄̓̆̾̈́̊̎͐̉̍̂̿̍̾̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ ̸̧̧̙̠͓̮̩̙̟̭̝̭̻͈͈̠̼͉̻͎̬̲̩͕͎̜̮̘͌̾̆̈͐͌̈́̌͊̒͋͆̅̇̔̃̎̍͜ ̵̧̡̨̡̡̨̞̣̖̹͓̠̩͔͍͖̮̬͎͎̝̗̦̪̬̞̯̼̬̣͙͙̘͙̲̟̬͉̫̝̿̈́͂̐̓̊̓̐̒̓̿̔̈́́̋̚͜͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̛̙̺̹͎͖̗̥̻̯̩̠̹͍͍͈̮̪̎̎̑̃͌̐̎̏͒͒̋̃͌͛͑͗̑͂̈̋̕͠ ̵̧̛̝̰̖̩̠̣͍̤̗͔̦͆̈́̔̋͗̆͑̔͊̎͑̓̈́͗́̋̒̋͊̐̓̈́̒̓̑̔̈́̎̈́̎̍̑̎̆̏͗̅͑͒͗̃̆̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̖̦͎̝̖̳̞͈̙͖̗̞̬̫̩̮̫̖̜̫̯͓̙͔̮̜͉̫̤͎̇̇̈̏͗̔̑̎̈́̃̒̉͋͌̃̾̍͛̈́̐͒̓̉̊̾̆͛̈́͊̋͋̽̈̓̂̎̒̋̇͛̇̊̅̄̋͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̛̺͛̌̐͑̈̈́̍̎̂̔̔̑̏̍̅̎̕ ̸̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̠̮̟͔̟̯̺͈͔̭͚͇̙̠͔̖̠͚̠͖̮̗̼̜̘̗̰̼͖̫̖̦͚̱̞̺̠̝̣̪̩͙͙̪̩̯͇̰͌̔͊͗̀̍̾̃͛̏̈̉̎̓̅̋̀̈́͊̽̿̍̏̚͘͜͜͝ ̷̨̡̡̦͓̜̬̳̖̹̮̼̰͈̻̳̤̦̼̙̥͚̠́̆͂̽̾̏̇̾͋̐̌͘ ̸̧̮̖͉̞͔̮̫̜͙̩͎͚̫̠̪̗͖͉͚̗̞̘̬̪̮͉̩̹̬̳̙͔̙̫͍͋͊͋̔̑͆̅̈́̐̎̌̒̃̈́͐̇̀̈͒̀͘͘ͅͅ ̵̢̛̲̰͖̱̥̗̻͕͙̹͈̘̫̺̺̟̫̦̻͖͓̬̘̯͓̑̂̔̌͛̎̌́͌͊̓͛͛̎͂̽̽̈̔̉͛̿͒́̈͒̆͛̇̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̧̛̻̜̭͔͙̪̱̞̥̞̻̳͎̙͖̼͚̟̼̝̱̱̺̩̣͓̯̯̖̈́̈́͆̂̏̿̌͋̐̐̑́̐̿̉̊̓̏͂̽̏̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡͍͈̝͍̦̟̏͑̋̓̒͐͊̈̏͆̀͑̉͑̿̄̋̈́̽̃̕͘͠ ̸̡̛̛̛̙̮͇̹̘̍̆̓̆͗͛̊̌͆͋̓̀̃̈́̏̾̐͐̆͂̍̂̆͋̑̎̽̑̒͐̾̌̃͗̈́̄̈͑̑̊̉͊̅̉͗̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̢̮̮̼͕͍͇̬̱̯͈̗̝̙̥͍͙̫̞̙̼͎̝̞͉̤̦͚̯̆͆͑̽͂͑̂̋̈́̂̏͐͊̀͐̌͂̓̉͘̕̕͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛͚͓̞̹̣͍̥͎̠̠̫̳̻̣̣̺̤͙̣͔̭̺̼̟͚̦̭͎̼̹͚̟̣̮͖̮͙̰̫̱̦̟̼̹̤̪͓̞̺̮̭̞̹̺͔̇̊̽̒̊̇̉͒̓̑̀͊̃̎͐̇͋̄̔̃͘͜͠͝ ̵̡̨͔̞͎̘͖̗͈͈͇̹͙͖͕̟͖̭͖͖̹͙̳̯̝̙̼̺̹͙̩͓͔̠͙̼̲̹̥͍̖̋̒̐̓͆̓̐̄͌̉̌̃͐͒̾̍͗̎̎̇̉̅͘͘͜͜͜ͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍͈͈̘͕̘̭̻͈̝̺͉͓̮͎͓̤̼̤̜͓̥̫͙̯͙͔̰͉͖͔̪̝̙͇̭̰̰̻͇̙͉̭̙̯̜͈̺͔͙̳̘͚̘͙̏͑͆͛̇̄͛͆͆͆̆̑͊̋͊͋̒̀̂̓̾͗͊̋͒̈́̎̎͗̾̋̑̊̆̋̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̧̧̧̭̳̙͈̥̼͚̳̣̻͖̠̹͚̺̥͈͍͉̼͎̟̝̻̘͙̮̖̟̜͗̓͐͋͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̛͙̯̝̰̟̝̝͙̼̖̜̻̼̺̼̥̘͔͔̺͙̪͙̘̹̟̘͔̳̬̝̭̾͆̐̈́̅̊̆̍̆͑̂̈́̆̉̈́̂͗́̊͛̐͐̇̋̿͗̓͗̏̆̉͗͂̊̓̄̍͘̚͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̡̛͈͙̤̫͖̠̥̞̈́͆̈͑͛̽̅̃̽̈̇͆̀͗̿͋͒̽͊̌͗͐͒̇̂͆̈́̓̌̈́̽̓̔͌̒̋͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧͕͍͚̰͔̣͍̤͉̗̪̠̠̠̭̳̺̖͇̞͔̬̲̱̬̭͓͔̟̼̖̠̝̱͍͚̯̒̏͋͜͜ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̞̯̳͈̬͈̩̥̩̖͈͚͈͍̥̥͖̺͚̰̤͖̥͕̹͍͕̟̼͉͔̗̤̖͈̯̮͖̤̙̖̖͉͓̥͎̝̖͖̭͙̝̞̖̫̜̫̱̎̿̃̅̌̔̂͋̇̊̋̃̉̅́̉̽̑͐͌̿̅̉̇͊̅̃̉̇̾͂̈́͒̐͆̌͋̄̑̌̂̃̓̈́͒̅̈̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̡̲̦̣̬̺̹͙̟͓̟̘̟͚̜̻̣̝̲͚̼̖̳̺̞̹̩̣͔̹̰̭̂͌̀͐̕͝ͅͅ ̶̢̭̬̗͓̹̞̪̦̰̫̭̱͇̺̫̬̘̎̒͊̚͜͝ ̴̡̗̝̘̣͙͚͓͍͙̘͍̫͔̪̼̙̙̥̫̙̰͙̘̞̝̝̪̳͕͙̲̪̪̩̥͉̫̥͇̺̘͑̃̿̅̈́̏̄̊̈́̆̀̋̂̕͘͘̕ ̵̨̧̡̛͓̹̼̤̻͓͙̘̙̘̞͓̦̰͉̤͎̯̺̰͇̙͍̪͎̮̱̿̈́̆̓͗̈͛͒͌́̽͛̈́͋̆̒͒̈́̓͆͐́͒̽̚͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̱̟̞̺̻̳̤͔͔̠̞͕͚͍͖͇͎̬̩͇͈̱̱̳̜͎̗̱͇̤̼̱̱̣̮͕̞̭̳͍̳̳͉͕̱̜͔͖̰̻̻͎̩̝̎͂̐̉̈̋̈́̓̑̐̓͗̓̾̈́͐̈́͛̀̈͐̔̈̇̿̆̆͗̊̂͒̉͗̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̩̙͚̠͔̬͇͓̥̥̭̖̙̞̦̟̲̮̩͈͍̖̘͎̦̞̰͉͇̫͙͙͔̱̣͖̤̟̉̓̌̐̀̈́̿̌̿̀͒̌̾̃́̌̈̄̊͊͌̿͛͆̉̊͛̂̓̽̇̑̎͑̅̇̇͆̅̄̋͋͛͆̅̍̌̂͆̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̬͖̠̘͚̼̲͉̬̥̻̬̞̮̻̬͓̼̱͙͔̼̭̭̰̞̜͓̝̞̬̖͈̖̥͈̪̺͔̱̥͚͎͍̗̟̭͍̭͇͚͂͛̄̾͛̃͋ ̸̨̛̜̗̙̯͇̘̭̦̣̖̖̱̯͎̇̃͐̈́̍͋̂̌͛͌̎̄̏͗̒͗̐̓͊̓̑̋͊͂̊̏͌͊̔̍͐͋͋̔͋͑̒̏̉̏͒̀͗͛̑̾̕̚̚͠͝͠ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̡̣͎̖̲͕̭̤̣̬̳̣̖̻͚͕̫̗͙̗̠̭̟͕̞̜̙̥̳͇̟͈̭͇̝̮͖̯̱͖̭̪̹̝̭̱̳̿̈̒̏̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̞̮͈̗̣̥͉̭̙̝͎͔͖̬̮̻̰̘̻̹̳͉͓͈̱̬̜̩͙̟̞̰̱̹͚̪̘̳̣̦̱̙̳͓̘̙̫̪͔͍̮̭̣͍̈́̌̐̎̊̒̒̏͒̋͆̃̀̀̾̀̾͋̌͋̔͂͑͗̑͌͗͗͗́̋̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡͚͇̤̱̠̜̯̟͍̠̳͉̳͈̗̩̺̤̥̺̭̜̩̜͌̓͒̋͊̂̍͆̕͘ ̸̢̧̧̡̨̭̱̲̼͎̝͓͔̰͔̭̭̣̺̘̖̣̬̙̟̣̩̰͖͉͆̏̀̅̉̍̓̿̋̑̅̊͒̉̍̾͑̋̑̓̇͒̓̓͂̂̅̾̈́͒̎̀̽̾́̍͂͗̀̇̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̛̛̲̳̳̘̩̯̰̼̟̲̝̦̞̼̿̊̔̐̈́̈́̀̒̈̃̆̈́̈́̋͒̽̌̇̐̉̾̾͌̽̎̈̿̊̓̓̚͘͠͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̡̩͚̳͈̼͈̰̫̤̭̗̺̘̘̼̥̹̞͖͚̱̻̲̦̀̎͐̆̇̔̅̓͐̔́̂̀͂̅̋͗̿̂̋̔̋͂͐̑͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢͎͎̜̪̤̙͓̲̙̤̬̗̥͍̣̖̠̱͔̙̗̳͓̣̙͍̰̳͓͈͖̣͚̻̲̭̬͚̜̗̱͐̎̏̌͊̐̇̋̒̀̊̍̉̐̓̐͛̐͊͑̔̈́͑̈́̌̆͋͆̀̂̒̀́̀͌̇̐̎͛̀̇̐̏̆̊͛̇̏̅̈͆̒̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̱͚̺̟̤͍͈̝̭͑͊̎͐̾̀̿͂̇̒̏̽̕͜͝ ̴̧̧̧̨̲̯̖̦̼̙͇͓͕͉̰̮͉̙̜̫͚̜͇̙͚̗͇̼̱̗͍̭̠̘̮͙̲̙͚̼͇̳̭̮͈͕̖͈̞̯̰̙̘̥̥̜͈͖̤̝͔̇̒̏̈́̊̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫̱͙́̏͛̀̊̌̇̓͆͊̉̋̾̈́̅̐̈́͑̚͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̻͖̞̮̳̪̹͎͖̟̜͖̣̝̜̊͌͂͛̅̃͒͌̊̓̅͋̐̋͂̎̆̓̊̈́̔̈́̓̽͒͒̎͗̑̓͌͆̌̂̍̎̄̒͐̿̑̽̾̔̓̇̈̒̇̀͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̘̪̟̥̪̙͎̟̻̟͇̩̜̯͕͓̱̯̳̹̗͇̻͈̙̮͈͖̗͓̫̺͉̗̬̭͎̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡͕̬̥̩͎͇̯̝͍̘̟̠̱̱̯̼͚͍̬̙̬̻̬͉̣̪̲͉͎͎̰̘͔̟͖͍̘̮͎̠̫̣͖̖͍̼̭͎̗͕͖͙̘͉͎͒̐̈̄͊̒̍̏͐̋̎̌̏̈́͋̅̉̈́̄͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛͓͉̭͚̳͎̗͔̰̥̭̱͚͔̈́̇͂̈́͒̎͒̔̑͒̋͗̇̉̐̋̿̎̏̈́͒̌͂̇̌̆͂̉̃̈́̑̌̽̐͒̈́͆͆̉̈͠͝ͅ ̴̢̰̮̭̱͚̣̫͇͇̹̪͈̪̖̤͈͉͚̏̓̈̌̽̆̓̓̎̏̒̑̇͊͆̾͑̽͛̈̐͆̈́̈͌̔̽̀͐̐̔͊̇͌̿̀̑̚͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̠̤̘̦̫̩̫̞̳̼̺̞͙̪̳̞̫̲̠͚̝̲̻̗̗̟̗̱͔̣̖̯̻̟̣͖͎̟̤̼͉̖͇͇͉͔̱͈͔͖̯͖̭̣̯̒̓͑͒̉̾̇̏̃̏̈́̿̃̑̑̾̈͂̿̅̆͑̂͂͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̳̬͕̦̥̬̀͌̿́̑̽͌͆̾͑̌̀͗̆̌̑̈́͗͒̀̊̃̑̋̔̒̄̾̇͌͛͂͒̒͘͘͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̣͍͚̹̦̠̰̗̫͉͈̲̭̖͈̖͉̜̟͚͓͍̺͍͉̟̰̼̰̖̯̦̘̙̯̳̟͔͈̂͌̇͌̽͒̈́͛̀̽̈́̌̒̈͊̾̓̾̄̂̒̿̌͛̾̔̏͋͛̍̓̅̊̄̍̓͊̽͗̓͐̄̍̊̓͛͗̔̈́̋̄̚͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̬̩̙̹̻̬̣̲̪̯͔̗̼̰͎̪̱̪̗͈̪̮͖͇̰͔̣̹̫̲͇̪̣̤̜͙̲̥̤̫͕̺̘͖͕̣͍̝̣͔̱͔̈̂̓͛͑͐̍̃̿̽̅͂̔͗̋̃̀͗̃͗̋̇͋͐̉̊͋͗̃̆͝ͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̤̼̭̳̭̪̻͓̗̺̲̱̮̓̌̍̈͆̂͊̌̔̒͊̉̉̉̌̽͛̈́̊̆̾̑̈́̉̇͗̅̏̌̈̚̕̚͘ͅ ̴̢̡̣͙̬̬̬̟̖̲̰̭̹̠̫̰̤̱̙̠̬̯̯͖̜̜̭̪̗̤͖̐̌̐̆͆͊̏́́̍̒͗́̈́͆̽̽͆̔̐̓͂̈̋̂̄̑̾͋̆̅̕͘͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̛͇̱̙̠͔̼̹̯̩͖̳̗̦̰̖̝̠͕̫̞̜͂͑͒̍̐͋̆̈͗̈́̐̉͒͂̓̄̌̏͑͛͋͂̌̾̾̅̄̓̆̾̈́̊̎͐̉̍̂̿̍̾̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ ̸̧̧̙̠͓̮̩̙̟̭̝̭̻͈͈̠̼͉̻͎̬̲̩͕͎̜̮̘͌̾̆̈͐͌̈́̌͊̒͋͆̅̇̔̃̎̍͜ ̵̧̡̨̡̡̨̞̣̖̹͓̠̩͔͍͖̮̬͎͎̝̗̦̪̬̞̯̼̬̣͙͙̘͙̲̟̬͉̫̝̿̈́͂̐̓̊̓̐̒̓̿̔̈́́̋̚͜͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̛̙̺̹͎͖̗̥̻̯̩̠̹͍͍͈̮̪̎̎̑̃͌̐̎̏͒͒̋̃͌͛͑͗̑͂̈̋̕͠ ̵̧̛̝̰̖̩̠̣͍̤̗͔̦͆̈́̔̋͗̆͑̔͊̎͑̓̈́͗́̋̒̋͊̐̓̈́̒̓̑̔̈́̎̈́̎̍̑̎̆̏͗̅͑͒͗̃̆̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̖̦͎̝̖̳̞͈̙͖̗̞̬̫̩̮̫̖̜̫̯͓̙͔̮̜͉̫̤͎̇̇̈̏͗̔̑̎̈́̃̒̉͋͌̃̾̍͛̈́̐͒̓̉̊̾̆͛̈́͊̋͋̽̈̓̂̎̒̋̇͛̇̊̅̄̋͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̛̺͛̌̐͑̈̈́̍̎̂̔̔̑̏̍̅̎̕ ̸̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̠̮̟͔̟̯̺͈͔̭͚͇̙̠͔̖̠͚̠͖̮̗̼̜̘̗̰̼͖̫̖̦͚̱̞̺̠̝̣̪̩͙͙̪̩̯͇̰͌̔͊͗̀̍̾̃͛̏̈̉̎̓̅̋̀̈́͊̽̿̍̏̚͘͜͜͝ ̷̨̡̡̦͓̜̬̳̖̹̮̼̰͈̻̳̤̦̼̙̥͚̠́̆͂̽̾̏̇̾͋̐̌͘ ̸̧̮̖͉̞͔̮̫̜͙̩͎͚̫̠̪̗͖͉͚̗̞̘̬̪̮͉̩̹̬̳̙͔̙̫͍͋͊͋̔̑͆̅̈́̐̎̌̒̃̈́͐̇̀̈͒̀͘͘ͅͅ ̵̢̛̲̰͖̱̥̗̻͕͙̹͈̘̫̺̺̟̫̦̻͖͓̬̘̯͓̑̂̔̌͛̎̌́͌͊̓͛͛̎͂̽̽̈̔̉͛̿͒́̈͒̆͛̇̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̧̛̻̜̭͔͙̪̱̞̥̞̻̳͎̙͖̼͚̟̼̝̱̱̺̩̣͓̯̯̖̈́̈́͆̂̏̿̌͋̐̐̑́̐̿̉̊̓̏͂̽̏̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡͍͈̝͍̦̟̏͑̋̓̒͐͊̈̏͆̀͑̉͑̿̄̋̈́̽̃̕͘͠ ̸̡̛̛̛̙̮͇̹̘̍̆̓̆͗͛̊̌͆͋̓̀̃̈́̏̾̐͐̆͂̍̂̆͋̑̎̽̑̒͐̾̌̃͗̈́̄̈͑̑̊̉͊̅̉͗̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̢̮̮̼͕͍͇̬̱̯͈̗̝̙̥͍͙̫̞̙̼͎̝̞͉̤̦͚̯̆͆͑̽͂͑̂̋̈́̂̏͐͊̀͐̌͂̓̉͘̕̕͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛͚͓̞̹̣͍̥͎̠̠̫̳̻̣̣̺̤͙̣͔̭̺̼̟͚̦̭͎̼̹͚̟̣̮͖̮͙̰̫̱̦̟̼̹̤̪͓̞̺̮̭̞̹̺͔̇̊̽̒̊̇̉͒̓̑̀͊̃̎͐̇͋̄̔̃͘͜͠͝ ̵̡̨͔̞͎̘͖̗͈͈͇̹͙͖͕̟͖̭͖͖̹͙̳̯̝̙̼̺̹͙̩͓͔̠͙̼̲̹̥͍̖̋̒̐̓͆̓̐̄͌̉̌̃͐͒̾̍͗̎̎̇̉̅͘͘͜͜͜ͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍͈͈̘͕̘̭̻͈̝̺͉͓̮͎͓̤̼̤̜͓̥̫͙̯͙͔̰͉͖͔̪̝̙͇̭̰̰̻͇̙͉̭̙̯̜͈̺͔͙̳̘͚̘͙̏͑͆͛̇̄͛͆͆͆̆̑͊̋͊͋̒̀̂̓̾͗͊̋͒̈́̎̎͗̾̋̑̊̆̋̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̧̧̧̭̳̙͈̥̼͚̳̣̻͖̠̹͚̺̥͈͍͉̼͎̟̝̻̘͙̮̖̟̜͗̓͐͋͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̛͙̯̝̰̟̝̝͙̼̖̜̻̼̺̼̥̘͔͔̺͙̪͙̘̹̟̘͔̳̬̝̭̾͆̐̈́̅̊̆̍̆͑̂̈́̆̉̈́̂͗́̊͛̐͐̇̋̿͗̓͗̏̆̉͗͂̊̓̄̍͘̚͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̡̛͈͙̤̫͖̠̥̞̈́͆̈͑͛̽̅̃̽̈̇͆̀͗̿͋͒̽͊̌͗͐͒̇̂͆̈́̓̌̈́̽̓̔͌̒̋͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧͕͍͚̰͔̣͍̤͉̗̪̠̠̠̭̳̺̖͇̞͔̬̲̱̬̭͓͔̟̼̖̠̝̱͍͚̯̒̏͋͜͜ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̞̯̳͈̬͈̩̥̩̖͈͚͈͍̥̥͖̺͚̰̤͖̥͕̹͍͕̟̼͉͔̗̤̖͈̯̮͖̤̙̖̖͉͓̥͎̝̖͖̭͙̝̞̖̫̜̫̱̎̿̃̅̌̔̂͋̇̊̋̃̉̅́̉̽̑͐͌̿̅̉̇͊̅̃̉̇̾͂̈́͒̐͆̌͋̄̑̌̂̃̓̈́͒̅̈̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̡̲̦̣̬̺̹͙̟͓̟̘̟͚̜̻̣̝̲͚̼̖̳̺̞̹̩̣͔̹̰̭̂͌̀͐̕͝ͅͅ ̶̢̭̬̗͓̹̞̪̦̰̫̭̱͇̺̫̬̘̎̒͊̚͜͝ ̴̡̗̝̘̣͙͚͓͍͙̘͍̫͔̪̼̙̙̥̫̙̰͙̘̞̝̝̪̳͕͙̲̪̪̩̥͉̫̥͇̺̘͑̃̿̅̈́̏̄̊̈́̆̀̋̂̕͘͘̕ ̵̨̧̡̛͓̹̼̤̻͓͙̘̙̘̞͓̦̰͉̤͎̯̺̰͇̙͍̪͎̮̱̿̈́̆̓͗̈͛͒͌́̽͛̈́͋̆̒͒̈́̓͆͐́͒̽̚͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̱̟̞̺̻̳̤͔͔̠̞͕͚͍͖͇͎̬̩͇͈̱̱̳̜͎̗̱͇̤̼̱̱̣̮͕̞̭̳͍̳̳͉͕̱̜͔͖̰̻̻͎̩̝̎͂̐̉̈̋̈́̓̑̐̓͗̓̾̈́͐̈́͛̀̈͐̔̈̇̿̆̆͗̊̂͒̉͗̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̩̙͚̠͔̬͇͓̥̥̭̖̙̞̦̟̲̮̩͈͍̖̘͎̦̞̰͉͇̫͙͙͔̱̣͖̤̟̉̓̌̐̀̈́̿̌̿̀͒̌̾̃́̌̈̄̊͊͌̿͛͆̉̊͛̂̓̽̇̑̎͑̅̇̇͆̅̄̋͋͛͆̅̍̌̂͆̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̬͖̠̘͚̼̲͉̬̥̻̬̞̮̻̬͓̼̱͙͔̼̭̭̰̞̜͓̝̞̬̖͈̖̥͈̪̺͔̱̥͚͎͍̗̟̭͍̭͇͚͂͛̄̾͛̃͋ ̸̨̛̜̗̙̯͇̘̭̦̣̖̖̱̯͎̇̃͐̈́̍͋̂̌͛͌̎̄̏͗̒͗̐̓͊̓̑̋͊͂̊̏͌͊̔̍͐͋͋̔͋͑̒̏̉̏͒̀͗͛̑̾̕̚̚͠͝͠ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̡̣͎̖̲͕̭̤̣̬̳̣̖̻͚͕̫̗͙̗̠̭̟͕̞̜̙̥̳͇̟͈̭͇̝̮͖̯̱͖̭̪̹̝̭̱̳̿̈̒̏̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̞̮͈̗̣̥͉̭̙̝͎͔͖̬̮̻̰̘̻̹̳͉͓͈̱̬̜̩͙̟̞̰̱̹͚̪̘̳̣̦̱̙̳͓̘̙̫̪͔͍̮̭̣͍̈́̌̐̎̊̒̒̏͒̋͆̃̀̀̾̀̾͋̌͋̔͂͑͗̑͌͗͗͗́̋̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡͚͇̤̱̠̜̯̟͍̠̳͉̳͈̗̩̺̤̥̺̭̜̩̜͌̓͒̋͊̂̍͆̕͘ ̸̢̧̧̡̨̭̱̲̼͎̝͓͔̰͔̭̭̣̺̘̖̣̬̙̟̣̩̰͖͉͆̏̀̅̉̍̓̿̋̑̅̊͒̉̍̾͑̋̑̓̇͒̓̓͂̂̅̾̈́͒̎̀̽̾́̍͂͗̀̇̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̛̛̲̳̳̘̩̯̰̼̟̲̝̦̞̼̿̊̔̐̈́̈́̀̒̈̃̆̈́̈́̋͒̽̌̇̐̉̾̾͌̽̎̈̿̊̓̓̚͘͠͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̡̩͚̳͈̼͈̰̫̤̭̗̺̘̘̼̥̹̞͖͚̱̻̲̦̀̎͐̆̇̔̅̓͐̔́̂̀͂̅̋͗̿̂̋̔̋͂͐̑͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢͎͎̜̪̤̙͓̲̙̤̬̗̥͍̣̖̠̱͔̙̗̳͓̣̙͍̰̳͓͈͖̣͚̻̲̭̬͚̜̗̱͐̎̏̌͊̐̇̋̒̀̊̍̉̐̓̐͛̐͊͑̔̈́͑̈́̌̆͋͆̀̂̒̀́̀͌̇̐̎͛̀̇̐̏̆̊͛̇̏̅̈͆̒̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̱͚̺̟̤͍͈̝̭͑͊̎͐̾̀̿͂̇̒̏̽̕͜͝ ̴̧̧̧̨̲̯̖̦̼̙͇͓͕͉̰̮͉̙̜̫͚̜͇̙͚̗͇̼̱̗͍̭̠̘̮͙̲̙͚̼͇̳̭̮͈͕̖͈̞̯̰̙̘̥̥̜͈͖̤̝͔̇̒̏̈́̊̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫̱͙́̏͛̀̊̌̇̓͆͊̉̋̾̈́̅̐̈́͑̚͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̻͖̞̮̳̪̹͎͖̟̜͖̣̝̜̊͌͂͛̅̃͒͌̊̓̅͋̐̋͂̎̆̓̊̈́̔̈́̓̽͒͒̎͗̑̓͌͆̌̂̍̎̄̒͐̿̑̽̾̔̓̇̈̒̇̀͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̘̪̟̥̪̙͎̟̻̟͇̩̜̯͕͓̱̯̳̹̗͇̻͈̙̮͈͖̗͓̫̺͉̗̬̭͎̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡͕̬̥̩͎͇̯̝͍̘̟̠̱̱̯̼͚͍̬̙̬̻̬͉̣̪̲͉͎͎̰̘͔̟͖͍̘̮͎̠̫̣͖̖͍̼̭͎̗͕͖͙̘͉͎͒̐̈̄͊̒̍̏͐̋̎̌̏̈́͋̅̉̈́̄͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛͓͉̭͚̳͎̗͔̰̥̭̱͚͔̈́̇͂̈́͒̎͒̔̑͒̋͗̇̉̐̋̿̎̏̈́͒̌͂̇̌̆͂̉̃̈́̑̌̽̐͒̈́͆͆̉̈͠͝ͅ ̴̢̰̮̭̱͚̣̫͇͇̹̪͈̪̖̤͈͉͚̏̓̈̌̽̆̓̓̎̏̒̑̇͊͆̾͑̽͛̈̐͆̈́̈͌̔̽̀͐̐̔͊̇͌̿̀̑̚͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̠̤̘̦̫̩̫̞̳̼̺̞͙̪̳̞̫̲̠͚̝̲̻̗̗̟̗̱͔̣̖̯̻̟̣͖͎̟̤̼͉̖͇͇͉͔̱͈͔͖̯͖̭̣̯̒̓͑͒̉̾̇̏̃̏̈́̿̃̑̑̾̈͂̿̅̆͑̂͂͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̳̬͕̦̥̬̀͌̿́̑̽͌͆̾͑̌̀͗̆̌̑̈́͗͒̀̊̃̑̋̔̒̄̾̇͌͛͂͒̒͘͘͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̣͍͚̹̦̠̰̗̫͉͈̲̭̖͈̖͉̜̟͚͓͍̺͍͉̟̰̼̰̖̯̦̘̙̯̳̟͔͈̂͌̇͌̽͒̈́͛̀̽̈́̌̒̈͊̾̓̾̄̂̒̿̌͛̾̔̏͋͛̍̓̅̊̄̍̓͊̽͗̓͐̄̍̊̓͛͗̔̈́̋̄̚͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̬̩̙̹̻̬̣̲̪̯͔̗̼̰͎̪̱̪̗͈̪̮͖͇̰͔̣̹̫̲͇̪̣̤̜͙̲̥̤̫͕̺̘͖͕̣͍̝̣͔̱͔̈̂̓͛͑͐̍̃̿̽̅͂̔͗̋̃̀͗̃͗̋̇͋͐̉̊͋͗̃̆͝ͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̤̼̭̳̭̪̻͓̗̺̲̱̮̓̌̍̈͆̂͊̌̔̒͊̉̉̉̌̽͛̈́̊̆̾̑̈́̉̇͗̅̏̌̈̚̕̚͘ͅ ̴̢̡̣͙̬̬̬̟̖̲̰̭̹̠̫̰̤̱̙̠̬̯̯͖̜̜̭̪̗̤͖̐̌̐̆͆͊̏́́̍̒͗́̈́͆̽̽͆̔̐̓͂̈̋̂̄̑̾͋̆̅̕͘͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̛͇̱̙̠͔̼̹̯̩͖̳̗̦̰̖̝̠͕̫̞̜͂͑͒̍̐͋̆̈͗̈́̐̉͒͂̓̄̌̏͑͛͋͂̌̾̾̅̄̓̆̾̈́̊̎͐̉̍̂̿̍̾̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ ̸̧̧̙̠͓̮̩̙̟̭̝̭̻͈͈̠̼͉̻͎̬̲̩͕͎̜̮̘͌̾̆̈͐͌̈́̌͊̒͋͆̅̇̔̃̎̍͜ ̵̧̡̨̡̡̨̞̣̖̹͓̠̩͔͍͖̮̬͎͎̝̗̦̪̬̞̯̼̬̣͙͙̘͙̲̟̬͉̫̝̿̈́͂̐̓̊̓̐̒̓̿̔̈́́̋̚͜͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̛̙̺̹͎͖̗̥̻̯̩̠̹͍͍͈̮̪̎̎̑̃͌̐̎̏͒͒̋̃͌͛͑͗̑͂̈̋̕͠ ̵̧̛̝̰̖̩̠̣͍̤̗͔̦͆̈́̔̋͗̆͑̔͊̎͑̓̈́͗́̋̒̋͊̐̓̈́̒̓̑̔̈́̎̈́̎̍̑̎̆̏͗̅͑͒͗̃̆̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̖̦͎̝̖̳̞͈̙͖̗̞̬̫̩̮̫̖̜̫̯͓̙͔̮̜͉̫̤͎̇̇̈̏͗̔̑̎̈́̃̒̉͋͌̃̾̍͛̈́̐͒̓̉̊̾̆͛̈́͊̋͋̽̈̓̂̎̒̋̇͛̇̊̅̄̋͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̛̺͛̌̐͑̈̈́̍̎̂̔̔̑̏̍̅̎̕ ̸̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̠̮̟͔̟̯̺͈͔̭͚͇̙̠͔̖̠͚̠͖̮̗̼̜̘̗̰̼͖̫̖̦͚̱̞̺̠̝̣̪̩͙͙̪̩̯͇̰͌̔͊͗̀̍̾̃͛̏̈̉̎̓̅̋̀̈́͊̽̿̍̏̚͘͜͜͝ ̷̨̡̡̦͓̜̬̳̖̹̮̼̰͈̻̳̤̦̼̙̥͚̠́̆͂̽̾̏̇̾͋̐̌͘ ̸̧̮̖͉̞͔̮̫̜͙̩͎͚̫̠̪̗͖͉͚̗̞̘̬̪̮͉̩̹̬̳̙͔̙̫͍͋͊͋̔̑͆̅̈́̐̎̌̒̃̈́͐̇̀̈͒̀͘͘ͅͅ ̵̢̛̲̰͖̱̥̗̻͕͙̹͈̘̫̺̺̟̫̦̻͖͓̬̘̯͓̑̂̔̌͛̎̌́͌͊̓͛͛̎͂̽̽̈̔̉͛̿͒́̈͒̆͛̇̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̧̛̻̜̭͔͙̪̱̞̥̞̻̳͎̙͖̼͚̟̼̝̱̱̺̩̣͓̯̯̖̈́̈́͆̂̏̿̌͋̐̐̑́̐̿̉̊̓̏͂̽̏̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡͍͈̝͍̦̟̏͑̋̓̒͐͊̈̏͆̀͑̉͑̿̄̋̈́̽̃̕͘͠ ̸̡̛̛̛̙̮͇̹̘̍̆̓̆͗͛̊̌͆͋̓̀̃̈́̏̾̐͐̆͂̍̂̆͋̑̎̽̑̒͐̾̌̃͗̈́̄̈͑̑̊̉͊̅̉͗̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̢̮̮̼͕͍͇̬̱̯͈̗̝̙̥͍͙̫̞̙̼͎̝̞͉̤̦͚̯̆͆͑̽͂͑̂̋̈́̂̏͐͊̀͐̌͂̓̉͘̕̕͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛͚͓̞̹̣͍̥͎̠̠̫̳̻̣̣̺̤͙̣͔̭̺̼̟͚̦̭͎̼̹͚̟̣̮͖̮͙̰̫̱̦̟̼̹̤̪͓̞̺̮̭̞̹̺͔̇̊̽̒̊̇̉͒̓̑̀͊̃̎͐̇͋̄̔̃͘͜͠͝ ̵̡̨͔̞͎̘͖̗͈͈͇̹͙͖͕̟͖̭͖͖̹͙̳̯̝̙̼̺̹͙̩͓͔̠͙̼̲̹̥͍̖̋̒̐̓͆̓̐̄͌̉̌̃͐͒̾̍͗̎̎̇̉̅͘͘͜͜͜ͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍͈͈̘͕̘̭̻͈̝̺͉͓̮͎͓̤̼̤̜͓̥̫͙̯͙͔̰͉͖͔̪̝̙͇̭̰̰̻͇̙͉̭̙̯̜͈̺͔͙̳̘͚̘͙̏͑͆͛̇̄͛͆͆͆̆̑͊̋͊͋̒̀̂̓̾͗͊̋͒̈́̎̎͗̾̋̑̊̆̋̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̧̧̧̭̳̙͈̥̼͚̳̣̻͖̠̹͚̺̥͈͍͉̼͎̟̝̻̘͙̮̖̟̜͗̓͐͋͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̛͙̯̝̰̟̝̝͙̼̖̜̻̼̺̼̥̘͔͔̺͙̪͙̘̹̟̘͔̳̬̝̭̾͆̐̈́̅̊̆̍̆͑̂̈́̆̉̈́̂͗́̊͛̐͐̇̋̿͗̓͗̏̆̉͗͂̊̓̄̍͘̚͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̡̛͈͙̤̫͖̠̥̞̈́͆̈͑͛̽̅̃̽̈̇͆̀͗̿͋͒̽͊̌͗͐͒̇̂͆̈́̓̌̈́̽̓̔͌̒̋͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧͕͍͚̰͔̣͍̤͉̗̪̠̠̠̭̳̺̖͇̞͔̬̲̱̬̭͓͔̟̼̖̠̝̱͍͚̯̒̏͋͜͜ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̞̯̳͈̬͈̩̥̩̖͈͚͈͍̥̥͖̺͚̰̤͖̥͕̹͍͕̟̼͉͔̗̤̖͈̯̮͖̤̙̖̖͉͓̥͎̝̖͖̭͙̝̞̖̫̜̫̱̎̿̃̅̌̔̂͋̇̊̋̃̉̅́̉̽̑͐͌̿̅̉̇͊̅̃̉̇̾͂̈́͒̐͆̌͋̄̑̌̂̃̓̈́͒̅̈̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̡̲̦̣̬̺̹͙̟͓̟̘̟͚̜̻̣̝̲͚̼̖̳̺̞̹̩̣͔̹̰̭̂͌̀͐̕͝ͅͅ ̶̢̭̬̗͓̹̞̪̦̰̫̭̱͇̺̫̬̘̎̒͊̚͜͝ ̴̡̗̝̘̣͙͚͓͍͙̘͍̫͔̪̼̙̙̥̫̙̰͙̘̞̝̝̪̳͕͙̲̪̪̩̥͉̫̥͇̺̘͑̃̿̅̈́̏̄̊̈́̆̀̋̂̕͘͘̕ ̵̨̧̡̛͓̹̼̤̻͓͙̘̙̘̞͓̦̰͉̤͎̯̺̰͇̙͍̪͎̮̱̿̈́̆̓͗̈͛͒͌́̽͛̈́͋̆̒͒̈́̓͆͐́͒̽̚͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̱̟̞̺̻̳̤͔͔̠̞͕͚͍͖͇͎̬̩͇͈̱̱̳̜͎̗̱͇̤̼̱̱̣̮͕̞̭̳͍̳̳͉͕̱̜͔͖̰̻̻͎̩̝̎͂̐̉̈̋̈́̓̑̐̓͗̓̾̈́͐̈́͛̀̈͐̔̈̇̿̆̆͗̊̂͒̉͗̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̩̙͚̠͔̬͇͓̥̥̭̖̙̞̦̟̲̮̩͈͍̖̘͎̦̞̰͉͇̫͙͙͔̱̣͖̤̟̉̓̌̐̀̈́̿̌̿̀͒̌̾̃́̌̈̄̊͊͌̿͛͆̉̊͛̂̓̽̇̑̎͑̅̇̇͆̅̄̋͋͛͆̅̍̌̂͆̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̬͖̠̘͚̼̲͉̬̥̻̬̞̮̻̬͓̼̱͙͔̼̭̭̰̞̜͓̝̞̬̖͈̖̥͈̪̺͔̱̥͚͎͍̗̟̭͍̭͇͚͂͛̄̾͛̃͋ ̸̨̛̜̗̙̯͇̘̭̦̣̖̖̱̯͎̇̃͐̈́̍͋̂̌͛͌̎̄̏͗̒͗̐̓͊̓̑̋͊͂̊̏͌͊̔̍͐͋͋̔͋͑̒̏̉̏͒̀͗͛̑̾̕̚̚͠͝͠ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̡̣͎̖̲͕̭̤̣̬̳̣̖̻͚͕̫̗͙̗̠̭̟͕̞̜̙̥̳͇̟͈̭͇̝̮͖̯̱͖̭̪̹̝̭̱̳̿̈̒̏̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̞̮͈̗̣̥͉̭̙̝͎͔͖̬̮̻̰̘̻̹̳͉͓͈̱̬̜̩͙̟̞̰̱̹͚̪̘̳̣̦̱̙̳͓̘̙̫̪͔͍̮̭̣͍̈́̌̐̎̊̒̒̏͒̋͆̃̀̀̾̀̾͋̌͋̔͂͑͗̑͌͗͗͗́̋̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡͚͇̤̱̠̜̯̟͍̠̳͉̳͈̗̩̺̤̥̺̭̜̩̜͌̓͒̋͊̂̍͆̕͘ ̸̢̧̧̡̨̭̱̲̼͎̝͓͔̰͔̭̭̣̺̘̖̣̬̙̟̣̩̰͖͉͆̏̀̅̉̍̓̿̋̑̅̊͒̉̍̾͑̋̑̓̇͒̓̓͂̂̅̾̈́͒̎̀̽̾́̍͂͗̀̇̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̛̛̲̳̳̘̩̯̰̼̟̲̝̦̞̼̿̊̔̐̈́̈́̀̒̈̃̆̈́̈́̋͒̽̌̇̐̉̾̾͌̽̎̈̿̊̓̓̚͘͠͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̡̩͚̳͈̼͈̰̫̤̭̗̺̘̘̼̥̹̞͖͚̱̻̲̦̀̎͐̆̇̔̅̓͐̔́̂̀͂̅̋͗̿̂̋̔̋͂͐̑͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢͎͎̜̪̤̙͓̲̙̤̬̗̥͍̣̖̠̱͔̙̗̳͓̣̙͍̰̳͓͈͖̣͚̻̲̭̬͚̜̗̱͐̎̏̌͊̐̇̋̒̀̊̍̉̐̓̐͛̐͊͑̔̈́͑̈́̌̆͋͆̀̂̒̀́̀͌̇̐̎͛̀̇̐̏̆̊͛̇̏̅̈͆̒̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̱͚̺̟̤͍͈̝̭͑͊̎͐̾̀̿͂̇̒̏̽̕͜͝ ̴̧̧̧̨̲̯̖̦̼̙͇͓͕͉̰̮͉̙̜̫͚̜͇̙͚̗͇̼̱̗͍̭̠̘̮͙̲̙͚̼͇̳̭̮͈͕̖͈̞̯̰̙̘̥̥̜͈͖̤̝͔̇̒̏̈́̊̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫̱͙́̏͛̀̊̌̇̓͆͊̉̋̾̈́̅̐̈́͑̚͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̻͖̞̮̳̪̹͎͖̟̜͖̣̝̜̊͌͂͛̅̃͒͌̊̓̅͋̐̋͂̎̆̓̊̈́̔̈́̓̽͒͒̎͗̑̓͌͆̌̂̍̎̄̒͐̿̑̽̾̔̓̇̈̒̇̀͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̘̪̟̥̪̙͎̟̻̟͇̩̜̯͕͓̱̯̳̹̗͇̻͈̙̮͈͖̗͓̫̺͉̗̬̭͎̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡͕̬̥̩͎͇̯̝͍̘̟̠̱̱̯̼͚͍̬̙̬̻̬͉̣̪̲͉͎͎̰̘͔̟͖͍̘̮͎̠̫̣͖̖͍̼̭͎̗͕͖͙̘͉͎͒̐̈̄͊̒̍̏͐̋̎̌̏̈́͋̅̉̈́̄͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛͓͉̭͚̳͎̗͔̰̥̭̱͚͔̈́̇͂̈́͒̎͒̔̑͒̋͗̇̉̐̋̿̎̏̈́͒̌͂̇̌̆͂̉̃̈́̑̌̽̐͒̈́͆͆̉̈͠͝ͅ ̴̢̰̮̭̱͚̣̫͇͇̹̪͈̪̖̤͈͉͚̏̓̈̌̽̆̓̓̎̏̒̑̇͊͆̾͑̽͛̈̐͆̈́̈͌̔̽̀͐̐̔͊̇͌̿̀̑̚͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̠̤̘̦̫̩̫̞̳̼̺̞͙̪̳̞̫̲̠͚̝̲̻̗̗̟̗̱͔̣̖̯̻̟̣͖͎̟̤̼͉̖͇͇͉͔̱͈͔͖̯͖̭̣̯̒̓͑͒̉̾̇̏̃̏̈́̿̃̑̑̾̈͂̿̅̆͑̂͂͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̳̬͕̦̥̬̀͌̿́̑̽͌͆̾͑̌̀͗̆̌̑̈́͗͒̀̊̃̑̋̔̒̄̾̇͌͛͂͒̒͘͘͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̣͍͚̹̦̠̰̗̫͉͈̲̭̖͈̖͉̜̟͚͓͍̺͍͉̟̰̼̰̖̯̦̘̙̯̳̟͔͈̂͌̇͌̽͒̈́͛̀̽̈́̌̒̈͊̾̓̾̄̂̒̿̌͛̾̔̏͋͛̍̓̅̊̄̍̓͊̽͗̓͐̄̍̊̓͛͗̔̈́̋̄̚͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̬̩̙̹̻̬̣̲̪̯͔̗̼̰͎̪̱̪̗͈̪̮͖͇̰͔̣̹̫̲͇̪̣̤̜͙̲̥̤̫͕̺̘͖͕̣͍̝̣͔̱͔̈̂̓͛͑͐̍̃̿̽̅͂̔͗̋̃̀͗̃͗̋̇͋͐̉̊͋͗̃̆͝ͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̤̼̭̳̭̪̻͓̗̺̲̱̮̓̌̍̈͆̂͊̌̔̒͊̉̉̉̌̽͛̈́̊̆̾̑̈́̉̇͗̅̏̌̈̚̕̚͘ͅ ̴̢̡̣͙̬̬̬̟̖̲̰̭̹̠̫̰̤̱̙̠̬̯̯͖̜̜̭̪̗̤͖̐̌̐̆͆͊̏́́̍̒͗́̈́͆̽̽͆̔̐̓͂̈̋̂̄̑̾͋̆̅̕͘͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̛͇̱̙̠͔̼̹̯̩͖̳̗̦̰̖̝̠͕̫̞̜͂͑͒̍̐͋̆̈͗̈́̐̉͒͂̓̄̌̏͑͛͋͂̌̾̾̅̄̓̆̾̈́̊̎͐̉̍̂̿̍̾̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ ̸̧̧̙̠͓̮̩̙̟̭̝̭̻͈͈̠̼͉̻͎̬̲̩͕͎̜̮̘͌̾̆̈͐͌̈́̌͊̒͋͆̅̇̔̃̎̍͜ ̵̧̡̨̡̡̨̞̣̖̹͓̠̩͔͍͖̮̬͎͎̝̗̦̪̬̞̯̼̬̣͙͙̘͙̲̟̬͉̫̝̿̈́͂̐̓̊̓̐̒̓̿̔̈́́̋̚͜͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̛̙̺̹͎͖̗̥̻̯̩̠̹͍͍͈̮̪̎̎̑̃͌̐̎̏͒͒̋̃͌͛͑͗̑͂̈̋̕͠ ̵̧̛̝̰̖̩̠̣͍̤̗͔̦͆̈́̔̋͗̆͑̔͊̎͑̓̈́͗́̋̒̋͊̐̓̈́̒̓̑̔̈́̎̈́̎̍̑̎̆̏͗̅͑͒͗̃̆̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̖̦͎̝̖̳̞͈̙͖̗̞̬̫̩̮̫̖̜̫̯͓̙͔̮̜͉̫̤͎̇̇̈̏͗̔̑̎̈́̃̒̉͋͌̃̾̍͛̈́̐͒̓̉̊̾̆͛̈́͊̋͋̽̈̓̂̎̒̋̇͛̇̊̅̄̋͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̛̺͛̌̐͑̈̈́̍̎̂̔̔̑̏̍̅̎̕ ̸̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̠̮̟͔̟̯̺͈͔̭͚͇̙̠͔̖̠͚̠͖̮̗̼̜̘̗̰̼͖̫̖̦͚̱̞̺̠̝̣̪̩͙͙̪̩̯͇̰͌̔͊͗̀̍̾̃͛̏̈̉̎̓̅̋̀̈́͊̽̿̍̏̚͘͜͜͝ ̷̨̡̡̦͓̜̬̳̖̹̮̼̰͈̻̳̤̦̼̙̥͚̠́̆͂̽̾̏̇̾͋̐̌͘ ̸̧̮̖͉̞͔̮̫̜͙̩͎͚̫̠̪̗͖͉͚̗̞̘̬̪̮͉̩̹̬̳̙͔̙̫͍͋͊͋̔̑͆̅̈́̐̎̌̒̃̈́͐̇̀̈͒̀͘͘ͅͅ ̵̢̛̲̰͖̱̥̗̻͕͙̹͈̘̫̺̺̟̫̦̻͖͓̬̘̯͓̑̂̔̌͛̎̌́͌͊̓͛͛̎͂̽̽̈̔̉͛̿͒́̈͒̆͛̇̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̧̛̻̜̭͔͙̪̱̞̥̞̻̳͎̙͖̼͚̟̼̝̱̱̺̩̣͓̯̯̖̈́̈́͆̂̏̿̌͋̐̐̑́̐̿̉̊̓̏͂̽̏̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡͍͈̝͍̦̟̏͑̋̓̒͐͊̈̏͆̀͑̉͑̿̄̋̈́̽̃̕͘͠ ̸̡̛̛̛̙̮͇̹̘̍̆̓̆͗͛̊̌͆͋̓̀̃̈́̏̾̐͐̆͂̍̂̆͋̑̎̽̑̒͐̾̌̃͗̈́̄̈͑̑̊̉͊̅̉͗̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̢̮̮̼͕͍͇̬̱̯͈̗̝̙̥͍͙̫̞̙̼͎̝̞͉̤̦͚̯̆͆͑̽͂͑̂̋̈́̂̏͐͊̀͐̌͂̓̉͘̕̕͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛͚͓̞̹̣͍̥͎̠̠̫̳̻̣̣̺̤͙̣͔̭̺̼̟͚̦̭͎̼̹͚̟̣̮͖̮͙̰̫̱̦̟̼̹̤̪͓̞̺̮̭̞̹̺͔̇̊̽̒̊̇̉͒̓̑̀͊̃̎͐̇͋̄̔̃͘͜͠͝ ̵̡̨͔̞͎̘͖̗͈͈͇̹͙͖͕̟͖̭͖͖̹͙̳̯̝̙̼̺̹͙̩͓͔̠͙̼̲̹̥͍̖̋̒̐̓͆̓̐̄͌̉̌̃͐͒̾̍͗̎̎̇̉̅͘͘͜͜͜ͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍͈͈̘͕̘̭̻͈̝̺͉͓̮͎͓̤̼̤̜͓̥̫͙̯͙͔̰͉͖͔̪̝̙͇̭̰̰̻͇̙͉̭̙̯̜͈̺͔͙̳̘͚̘͙̏͑͆͛̇̄͛͆͆͆̆̑͊̋͊͋̒̀̂̓̾͗͊̋͒̈́̎̎͗̾̋̑̊̆̋̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̧̧̧̭̳̙͈̥̼͚̳̣̻͖̠̹͚̺̥͈͍͉̼͎̟̝̻̘͙̮̖̟̜͗̓͐͋͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̛͙̯̝̰̟̝̝͙̼̖̜̻̼̺̼̥̘͔͔̺͙̪͙̘̹̟̘͔̳̬̝̭̾͆̐̈́̅̊̆̍̆͑̂̈́̆̉̈́̂͗́̊͛̐͐̇̋̿͗̓͗̏̆̉͗͂̊̓̄̍͘̚͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̡̛͈͙̤̫͖̠̥̞̈́͆̈͑͛̽̅̃̽̈̇͆̀͗̿͋͒̽͊̌͗͐͒̇̂͆̈́̓̌̈́̽̓̔͌̒̋͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧͕͍͚̰͔̣͍̤͉̗̪̠̠̠̭̳̺̖͇̞͔̬̲̱̬̭͓͔̟̼̖̠̝̱͍͚̯̒̏͋͜͜ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̞̯̳͈̬͈̩̥̩̖͈͚͈͍̥̥͖̺͚̰̤͖̥͕̹͍͕̟̼͉͔̗̤̖͈̯̮͖̤̙̖̖͉͓̥͎̝̖͖̭͙̝̞̖̫̜̫̱̎̿̃̅̌̔̂͋̇̊̋̃̉̅́̉̽̑͐͌̿̅̉̇͊̅̃̉̇̾͂̈́͒̐͆̌͋̄̑̌̂̃̓̈́͒̅̈̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̡̲̦̣̬̺̹͙̟͓̟̘̟͚̜̻̣̝̲͚̼̖̳̺̞̹̩̣͔̹̰̭̂͌̀͐̕͝ͅͅ ̶̢̭̬̗͓̹̞̪̦̰̫̭̱͇̺̫̬̘̎̒͊̚͜͝ ̴̡̗̝̘̣͙͚͓͍͙̘͍̫͔̪̼̙̙̥̫̙̰͙̘̞̝̝̪̳͕͙̲̪̪̩̥͉̫̥͇̺̘͑̃̿̅̈́̏̄̊̈́̆̀̋̂̕͘͘̕ ̵̨̧̡̛͓̹̼̤̻͓͙̘̙̘̞͓̦̰͉̤͎̯̺̰͇̙͍̪͎̮̱̿̈́̆̓͗̈͛͒͌́̽͛̈́͋̆̒͒̈́̓͆͐́͒̽̚͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̱̟̞̺̻̳̤͔͔̠̞͕͚͍͖͇͎̬̩͇͈̱̱̳̜͎̗̱͇̤̼̱̱̣̮͕̞̭̳͍̳̳͉͕̱̜͔͖̰̻̻͎̩̝̎͂̐̉̈̋̈́̓̑̐̓͗̓̾̈́͐̈́͛̀̈͐̔̈̇̿̆̆͗̊̂͒̉͗̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̩̙͚̠͔̬͇͓̥̥̭̖̙̞̦̟̲̮̩͈͍̖̘͎̦̞̰͉͇̫͙͙͔̱̣͖̤̟̉̓̌̐̀̈́̿̌̿̀͒̌̾̃́̌̈̄̊͊͌̿͛͆̉̊͛̂̓̽̇̑̎͑̅̇̇͆̅̄̋͋͛͆̅̍̌̂͆̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̬͖̠̘͚̼̲͉̬̥̻̬̞̮̻̬͓̼̱͙͔̼̭̭̰̞̜͓̝̞̬̖͈̖̥͈̪̺͔̱̥͚͎͍̗̟̭͍̭͇͚͂͛̄̾͛̃͋ ̸̨̛̜̗̙̯͇̘̭̦̣̖̖̱̯͎̇̃͐̈́̍͋̂̌͛͌̎̄̏͗̒͗̐̓͊̓̑̋͊͂̊̏͌͊̔̍͐͋͋̔͋͑̒̏̉̏͒̀͗͛̑̾̕̚̚͠͝͠ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̡̣͎̖̲͕̭̤̣̬̳̣̖̻͚͕̫̗͙̗̠̭̟͕̞̜̙̥̳͇̟͈̭͇̝̮͖̯̱͖̭̪̹̝̭̱̳̿̈̒̏̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̞̮͈̗̣̥͉̭̙̝͎͔͖̬̮̻̰̘̻̹̳͉͓͈̱̬̜̩͙̟̞̰̱̹͚̪̘̳̣̦̱̙̳͓̘̙̫̪͔͍̮̭̣͍̈́̌̐̎̊̒̒̏͒̋͆̃̀̀̾̀̾͋̌͋̔͂͑͗̑͌͗͗͗́̋̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡͚͇̤̱̠̜̯̟͍̠̳͉̳͈̗̩̺̤̥̺̭̜̩̜͌̓͒̋͊̂̍͆̕͘ ̸̢̧̧̡̨̭̱̲̼͎̝͓͔̰͔̭̭̣̺̘̖̣̬̙̟̣̩̰͖͉͆̏̀̅̉̍̓̿̋̑̅̊͒̉̍̾͑̋̑̓̇͒̓̓͂̂̅̾̈́͒̎̀̽̾́̍͂͗̀̇̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̛̛̲̳̳̘̩̯̰̼̟̲̝̦̞̼̿̊̔̐̈́̈́̀̒̈̃̆̈́̈́̋͒̽̌̇̐̉̾̾͌̽̎̈̿̊̓̓̚͘͠͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̡̩͚̳͈̼͈̰̫̤̭̗̺̘̘̼̥̹̞͖͚̱̻̲̦̀̎͐̆̇̔̅̓͐̔́̂̀͂̅̋͗̿̂̋̔̋͂͐̑͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢͎͎̜̪̤̙͓̲̙̤̬̗̥͍̣̖̠̱͔̙̗̳͓̣̙͍̰̳͓͈͖̣͚̻̲̭̬͚̜̗̱͐̎̏̌͊̐̇̋̒̀̊̍̉̐̓̐͛̐͊͑̔̈́͑̈́̌̆͋͆̀̂̒̀́̀͌̇̐̎͛̀̇̐̏̆̊͛̇̏̅̈͆̒̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̱͚̺̟̤͍͈̝̭͑͊̎͐̾̀̿͂̇̒̏̽̕͜͝ ̴̧̧̧̨̲̯̖̦̼̙͇͓͕͉̰̮͉̙̜̫͚̜͇̙͚̗͇̼̱̗͍̭̠̘̮͙̲̙͚̼͇̳̭̮͈͕̖͈̞̯̰̙̘̥̥̜͈͖̤̝͔̇̒̏̈́̊̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫̱͙́̏͛̀̊̌̇̓͆͊̉̋̾̈́̅̐̈́͑̚͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̻͖̞̮̳̪̹͎͖̟̜͖̣̝̜̊͌͂͛̅̃͒͌̊̓̅͋̐̋͂̎̆̓̊̈́̔̈́̓̽͒͒̎͗̑̓͌͆̌̂̍̎̄̒͐̿̑̽̾̔̓̇̈̒̇̀͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̘̪̟̥̪̙͎̟̻̟͇̩̜̯͕͓̱̯̳̹̗͇̻͈̙̮͈͖̗͓̫̺͉̗̬̭͎̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡͕̬̥̩͎͇̯̝͍̘̟̠̱̱̯̼͚͍̬̙̬̻̬͉̣̪̲͉͎͎̰̘͔̟͖͍̘̮͎̠̫̣͖̖͍̼̭͎̗͕͖͙̘͉͎͒̐̈̄͊̒̍̏͐̋̎̌̏̈́͋̅̉̈́̄͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛͓͉̭͚̳͎̗͔̰̥̭̱͚͔̈́̇͂̈́͒̎͒̔̑͒̋͗̇̉̐̋̿̎̏̈́͒̌͂̇̌̆͂̉̃̈́̑̌̽̐͒̈́͆͆̉̈͠͝ͅ ̴̢̰̮̭̱͚̣̫͇͇̹̪͈̪̖̤͈͉͚̏̓̈̌̽̆̓̓̎̏̒̑̇͊͆̾͑̽͛̈̐͆̈́̈͌̔̽̀͐̐̔͊̇͌̿̀̑̚͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̠̤̘̦̫̩̫̞̳̼̺̞͙̪̳̞̫̲̠͚̝̲̻̗̗̟̗̱͔̣̖̯̻̟̣͖͎̟̤̼͉̖͇͇͉͔̱͈͔͖̯͖̭̣̯̒̓͑͒̉̾̇̏̃̏̈́̿̃̑̑̾̈͂̿̅̆͑̂͂͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̳̬͕̦̥̬̀͌̿́̑̽͌͆̾͑̌̀͗̆̌̑̈́͗͒̀̊̃̑̋̔̒̄̾̇͌͛͂͒̒͘͘͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̣͍͚̹̦̠̰̗̫͉͈̲̭̖͈̖͉̜̟͚͓͍̺͍͉̟̰̼̰̖̯̦̘̙̯̳̟͔͈̂͌̇͌̽͒̈́͛̀̽̈́̌̒̈͊̾̓̾̄̂̒̿̌͛̾̔̏͋͛̍̓̅̊̄̍̓͊̽͗̓͐̄̍̊̓͛͗̔̈́̋̄̚͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̬̩̙̹̻̬̣̲̪̯͔̗̼̰͎̪̱̪̗͈̪̮͖͇̰͔̣̹̫̲͇̪̣̤̜͙̲̥̤̫͕̺̘͖͕̣͍̝̣͔̱͔̈̂̓͛͑͐̍̃̿̽̅͂̔͗̋̃̀͗̃͗̋̇͋͐̉̊͋͗̃̆͝ͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̤̼̭̳̭̪̻͓̗̺̲̱̮̓̌̍̈͆̂͊̌̔̒͊̉̉̉̌̽͛̈́̊̆̾̑̈́̉̇͗̅̏̌̈̚̕̚͘ͅ ̴̢̡̣͙̬̬̬̟̖̲̰̭̹̠̫̰̤̱̙̠̬̯̯͖̜̜̭̪̗̤͖̐̌̐̆͆͊̏́́̍̒͗́̈́͆̽̽͆̔̐̓͂̈̋̂̄̑̾͋̆̅̕͘͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̛͇̱̙̠͔̼̹̯̩͖̳̗̦̰̖̝̠͕̫̞̜͂͑͒̍̐͋̆̈͗̈́̐̉͒͂̓̄̌̏͑͛͋͂̌̾̾̅̄̓̆̾̈́̊̎͐̉̍̂̿̍̾̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ ̸̧̧̙̠͓̮̩̙̟̭̝̭̻͈͈̠̼͉̻͎̬̲̩͕͎̜̮̘͌̾̆̈͐͌̈́̌͊̒͋͆̅̇̔̃̎̍͜ ̵̧̡̨̡̡̨̞̣̖̹͓̠̩͔͍͖̮̬͎͎̝̗̦̪̬̞̯̼̬̣͙͙̘͙̲̟̬͉̫̝̿̈́͂̐̓̊̓̐̒̓̿̔̈́́̋̚͜͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̛̙̺̹͎͖̗̥̻̯̩̠̹͍͍͈̮̪̎̎̑̃͌̐̎̏͒͒̋̃͌͛͑͗̑͂̈̋̕͠ ̵̧̛̝̰̖̩̠̣͍̤̗͔̦͆̈́̔̋͗̆͑̔͊̎͑̓̈́͗́̋̒̋͊̐̓̈́̒̓̑̔̈́̎̈́̎̍̑̎̆̏͗̅͑͒͗̃̆̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̖̦͎̝̖̳̞͈̙͖̗̞̬̫̩̮̫̖̜̫̯͓̙͔̮̜͉̫̤͎̇̇̈̏͗̔̑̎̈́̃̒̉͋͌̃̾̍͛̈́̐͒̓̉̊̾̆͛̈́͊̋͋̽̈̓̂̎̒̋̇͛̇̊̅̄̋͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̛̺͛̌̐͑̈̈́̍̎̂̔̔̑̏̍̅̎̕ ̸̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̠̮̟͔̟̯̺͈͔̭͚͇̙̠͔̖̠͚̠͖̮̗̼̜̘̗̰̼͖̫̖̦͚̱̞̺̠̝̣̪̩͙͙̪̩̯͇̰͌̔͊͗̀̍̾̃͛̏̈̉̎̓̅̋̀̈́͊̽̿̍̏̚͘͜͜͝ ̷̨̡̡̦͓̜̬̳̖̹̮̼̰͈̻̳̤̦̼̙̥͚̠́̆͂̽̾̏̇̾͋̐̌͘ ̸̧̮̖͉̞͔̮̫̜͙̩͎͚̫̠̪̗͖͉͚̗̞̘̬̪̮͉̩̹̬̳̙͔̙̫͍͋͊͋̔̑͆̅̈́̐̎̌̒̃̈́͐̇̀̈͒̀͘͘ͅͅ ̵̢̛̲̰͖̱̥̗̻͕͙̹͈̘̫̺̺̟̫̦̻͖͓̬̘̯͓̑̂̔̌͛̎̌́͌͊̓͛͛̎͂̽̽̈̔̉͛̿͒́̈͒̆͛̇̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̧̛̻̜̭͔͙̪̱̞̥̞̻̳͎̙͖̼͚̟̼̝̱̱̺̩̣͓̯̯̖̈́̈́͆̂̏̿̌͋̐̐̑́̐̿̉̊̓̏͂̽̏̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡͍͈̝͍̦̟̏͑̋̓̒͐͊̈̏͆̀͑̉͑̿̄̋̈́̽̃̕͘͠ ̸̡̛̛̛̙̮͇̹̘̍̆̓̆͗͛̊̌͆͋̓̀̃̈́̏̾̐͐̆͂̍̂̆͋̑̎̽̑̒͐̾̌̃͗̈́̄̈͑̑̊̉͊̅̉͗̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̢̮̮̼͕͍͇̬̱̯͈̗̝̙̥͍͙̫̞̙̼͎̝̞͉̤̦͚̯̆͆͑̽͂͑̂̋̈́̂̏͐͊̀͐̌͂̓̉͘̕̕͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛͚͓̞̹̣͍̥͎̠̠̫̳̻̣̣̺̤͙̣͔̭̺̼̟͚̦̭͎̼̹͚̟̣̮͖̮͙̰̫̱̦̟̼̹̤̪͓̞̺̮̭̞̹̺͔̇̊̽̒̊̇̉͒̓̑̀͊̃̎͐̇͋̄̔̃͘͜͠͝ ̵̡̨͔̞͎̘͖̗͈͈͇̹͙͖͕̟͖̭͖͖̹͙̳̯̝̙̼̺̹͙̩͓͔̠͙̼̲̹̥͍̖̋̒̐̓͆̓̐̄͌̉̌̃͐͒̾̍͗̎̎̇̉̅͘͘͜͜͜ͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍͈͈̘͕̘̭̻͈̝̺͉͓̮͎͓̤̼̤̜͓̥̫͙̯͙͔̰͉͖͔̪̝̙͇̭̰̰̻͇̙͉̭̙̯̜͈̺͔͙̳̘͚̘͙̏͑͆͛̇̄͛͆͆͆̆̑͊̋͊͋̒̀̂̓̾͗͊̋͒̈́̎̎͗̾̋̑̊̆̋̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̧̧̧̭̳̙͈̥̼͚̳̣̻͖̠̹͚̺̥͈͍͉̼͎̟̝̻̘͙̮̖̟̜͗̓͐͋͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̛͙̯̝̰̟̝̝͙̼̖̜̻̼̺̼̥̘͔͔̺͙̪͙̘̹̟̘͔̳̬̝̭̾͆̐̈́̅̊̆̍̆͑̂̈́̆̉̈́̂͗́̊͛̐͐̇̋̿͗̓͗̏̆̉͗͂̊̓̄̍͘̚͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̡̛͈͙̤̫͖̠̥̞̈́͆̈͑͛̽̅̃̽̈̇͆̀͗̿͋͒̽͊̌͗͐͒̇̂͆̈́̓̌̈́̽̓̔͌̒̋͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧͕͍͚̰͔̣͍̤͉̗̪̠̠̠̭̳̺̖͇̞͔̬̲̱̬̭͓͔̟̼̖̠̝̱͍͚̯̒̏͋͜͜ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̞̯̳͈̬͈̩̥̩̖͈͚͈͍̥̥͖̺͚̰̤͖̥͕̹͍͕̟̼͉͔̗̤̖͈̯̮͖̤̙̖̖͉͓̥͎̝̖͖̭͙̝̞̖̫̜̫̱̎̿̃̅̌̔̂͋̇̊̋̃̉̅́̉̽̑͐͌̿̅̉̇͊̅̃̉̇̾͂̈́͒̐͆̌͋̄̑̌̂̃̓̈́͒̅̈̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̡̲̦̣̬̺̹͙̟͓̟̘̟͚̜̻̣̝̲͚̼̖̳̺̞̹̩̣͔̹̰̭̂͌̀͐̕͝ͅͅ ̶̢̭̬̗͓̹̞̪̦̰̫̭̱͇̺̫̬̘̎̒͊̚͜͝ ̴̡̗̝̘̣͙͚͓͍͙̘͍̫͔̪̼̙̙̥̫̙̰͙̘̞̝̝̪̳͕͙̲̪̪̩̥͉̫̥͇̺̘͑̃̿̅̈́̏̄̊̈́̆̀̋̂̕͘͘̕ ̵̨̧̡̛͓̹̼̤̻͓͙̘̙̘̞͓̦̰͉̤͎̯̺̰͇̙͍̪͎̮̱̿̈́̆̓͗̈͛͒͌́̽͛̈́͋̆̒͒̈́̓͆͐́͒̽̚͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̱̟̞̺̻̳̤͔͔̠̞͕͚͍͖͇͎̬̩͇͈̱̱̳̜͎̗̱͇̤̼̱̱̣̮͕̞̭̳͍̳̳͉͕̱̜͔͖̰̻̻͎̩̝̎͂̐̉̈̋̈́̓̑̐̓͗̓̾̈́͐̈́͛̀̈͐̔̈̇̿̆̆͗̊̂͒̉͗̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̩̙͚̠͔̬͇͓̥̥̭̖̙̞̦̟̲̮̩͈͍̖̘͎̦̞̰͉͇̫͙͙͔̱̣͖̤̟̉̓̌̐̀̈́̿̌̿̀͒̌̾̃́̌̈̄̊͊͌̿͛͆̉̊͛̂̓̽̇̑̎͑̅̇̇͆̅̄̋͋͛͆̅̍̌̂͆̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̬͖̠̘͚̼̲͉̬̥̻̬̞̮̻̬͓̼̱͙͔̼̭̭̰̞̜͓̝̞̬̖͈̖̥͈̪̺͔̱̥͚͎͍̗̟̭͍̭͇͚͂͛̄̾͛̃͋ ̸̨̛̜̗̙̯͇̘̭̦̣̖̖̱̯͎̇̃͐̈́̍͋̂̌͛͌̎̄̏͗̒͗̐̓͊̓̑̋͊͂̊̏͌͊̔̍͐͋͋̔͋͑̒̏̉̏͒̀͗͛̑̾̕̚̚͠͝͠ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̡̣͎̖̲͕̭̤̣̬̳̣̖̻͚͕̫̗͙̗̠̭̟͕̞̜̙̥̳͇̟͈̭͇̝̮͖̯̱͖̭̪̹̝̭̱̳̿̈̒̏̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̞̮͈̗̣̥͉̭̙̝͎͔͖̬̮̻̰̘̻̹̳͉͓͈̱̬̜̩͙̟̞̰̱̹͚̪̘̳̣̦̱̙̳͓̘̙̫̪͔͍̮̭̣͍̈́̌̐̎̊̒̒̏͒̋͆̃̀̀̾̀̾͋̌͋̔͂͑͗̑͌͗͗͗́̋̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡͚͇̤̱̠̜̯̟͍̠̳͉̳͈̗̩̺̤̥̺̭̜̩̜͌̓͒̋͊̂̍͆̕͘ ̸̢̧̧̡̨̭̱̲̼͎̝͓͔̰͔̭̭̣̺̘̖̣̬̙̟̣̩̰͖͉͆̏̀̅̉̍̓̿̋̑̅̊͒̉̍̾͑̋̑̓̇͒̓̓͂̂̅̾̈́͒̎̀̽̾́̍͂͗̀̇̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̛̛̲̳̳̘̩̯̰̼̟̲̝̦̞̼̿̊̔̐̈́̈́̀̒̈̃̆̈́̈́̋͒̽̌̇̐̉̾̾͌̽̎̈̿̊̓̓̚͘͠͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̡̩͚̳͈̼͈̰̫̤̭̗̺̘̘̼̥̹̞͖͚̱̻̲̦̀̎͐̆̇̔̅̓͐̔́̂̀͂̅̋͗̿̂̋̔̋͂͐̑͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢͎͎̜̪̤̙͓̲̙̤̬̗̥͍̣̖̠̱͔̙̗̳͓̣̙͍̰̳͓͈͖̣͚̻̲̭̬͚̜̗̱͐̎̏̌͊̐̇̋̒̀̊̍̉̐̓̐͛̐͊͑̔̈́͑̈́̌̆͋͆̀̂̒̀́̀͌̇̐̎͛̀̇̐̏̆̊͛̇̏̅̈͆̒̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̱͚̺̟̤͍͈̝̭͑͊̎͐̾̀̿͂̇̒̏̽̕͜͝ ̴̧̧̧̨̲̯̖̦̼̙͇͓͕͉̰̮͉̙̜̫͚̜͇̙͚̗͇̼̱̗͍̭̠̘̮͙̲̙͚̼͇̳̭̮͈͕̖͈̞̯̰̙̘̥̥̜͈͖̤̝͔̇̒̏̈́̊̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫̱͙́̏͛̀̊̌̇̓͆͊̉̋̾̈́̅̐̈́͑̚͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̻͖̞̮̳̪̹͎͖̟̜͖̣̝̜̊͌͂͛̅̃͒͌̊̓̅͋̐̋͂̎̆̓̊̈́̔̈́̓̽͒͒̎͗̑̓͌͆̌̂̍̎̄̒͐̿̑̽̾̔̓̇̈̒̇̀͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̘̪̟̥̪̙͎̟̻̟͇̩̜̯͕͓̱̯̳̹̗͇̻͈̙̮͈͖̗͓̫̺͉̗̬̭͎̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡͕̬̥̩͎͇̯̝͍̘̟̠̱̱̯̼͚͍̬̙̬̻̬͉̣̪̲͉͎͎̰̘͔̟͖͍̘̮͎̠̫̣͖̖͍̼̭͎̗͕͖͙̘͉͎͒̐̈̄͊̒̍̏͐̋̎̌̏̈́͋̅̉̈́̄͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛͓͉̭͚̳͎̗͔̰̥̭̱͚͔̈́̇͂̈́͒̎͒̔̑͒̋͗̇̉̐̋̿̎̏̈́͒̌͂̇̌̆͂̉̃̈́̑̌̽̐͒̈́͆͆̉̈͠͝ͅ ̴̢̰̮̭̱͚̣̫͇͇̹̪͈̪̖̤͈͉͚̏̓̈̌̽̆̓̓̎̏̒̑̇͊͆̾͑̽͛̈̐͆̈́̈͌̔̽̀͐̐̔͊̇͌̿̀̑̚͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̠̤̘̦̫̩̫̞̳̼̺̞͙̪̳̞̫̲̠͚̝̲̻̗̗̟̗̱͔̣̖̯̻̟̣͖͎̟̤̼͉̖͇͇͉͔̱͈͔͖̯͖̭̣̯̒̓͑͒̉̾̇̏̃̏̈́̿̃̑̑̾̈͂̿̅̆͑̂͂͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̳̬͕̦̥̬̀͌̿́̑̽͌͆̾͑̌̀͗̆̌̑̈́͗͒̀̊̃̑̋̔̒̄̾̇͌͛͂͒̒͘͘͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̣͍͚̹̦̠̰̗̫͉͈̲̭̖͈̖͉̜̟͚͓͍̺͍͉̟̰̼̰̖̯̦̘̙̯̳̟͔͈̂͌̇͌̽͒̈́͛̀̽̈́̌̒̈͊̾̓̾̄̂̒̿̌͛̾̔̏͋͛̍̓̅̊̄̍̓͊̽͗̓͐̄̍̊̓͛͗̔̈́̋̄̚͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̬̩̙̹̻̬̣̲̪̯͔̗̼̰͎̪̱̪̗͈̪̮͖͇̰͔̣̹̫̲͇̪̣̤̜͙̲̥̤̫͕̺̘͖͕̣͍̝̣͔̱͔̈̂̓͛͑͐̍̃̿̽̅͂̔͗̋̃̀͗̃͗̋̇͋͐̉̊͋͗̃̆͝ͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̤̼̭̳̭̪̻͓̗̺̲̱̮̓̌̍̈͆̂͊̌̔̒͊̉̉̉̌̽͛̈́̊̆̾̑̈́̉̇͗̅̏̌̈̚̕̚͘ͅ ̴̢̡̣͙̬̬̬̟̖̲̰̭̹̠̫̰̤̱̙̠̬̯̯͖̜̜̭̪̗̤͖̐̌̐̆͆͊̏́́̍̒͗́̈́͆̽̽͆̔̐̓͂̈̋̂̄̑̾͋̆̅̕͘͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̛͇̱̙̠͔̼̹̯̩͖̳̗̦̰̖̝̠͕̫̞̜͂͑͒̍̐͋̆̈͗̈́̐̉͒͂̓̄̌̏͑͛͋͂̌̾̾̅̄̓̆̾̈́̊̎͐̉̍̂̿̍̾̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ ̸̧̧̙̠͓̮̩̙̟̭̝̭̻͈͈̠̼͉̻͎̬̲̩͕͎̜̮̘͌̾̆̈͐͌̈́̌͊̒͋͆̅̇̔̃̎̍͜ ̵̧̡̨̡̡̨̞̣̖̹͓̠̩͔͍͖̮̬͎͎̝̗̦̪̬̞̯̼̬̣͙͙̘͙̲̟̬͉̫̝̿̈́͂̐̓̊̓̐̒̓̿̔̈́́̋̚͜͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̛̙̺̹͎͖̗̥̻̯̩̠̹͍͍͈̮̪̎̎̑̃͌̐̎̏͒͒̋̃͌͛͑͗̑͂̈̋̕͠ ̵̧̛̝̰̖̩̠̣͍̤̗͔̦͆̈́̔̋͗̆͑̔͊̎͑̓̈́͗́̋̒̋͊̐̓̈́̒̓̑̔̈́̎̈́̎̍̑̎̆̏͗̅͑͒͗̃̆̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̖̦͎̝̖̳̞͈̙͖̗̞̬̫̩̮̫̖̜̫̯͓̙͔̮̜͉̫̤͎̇̇̈̏͗̔̑̎̈́̃̒̉͋͌̃̾̍͛̈́̐͒̓̉̊̾̆͛̈́͊̋͋̽̈̓̂̎̒̋̇͛̇̊̅̄̋͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̛̺͛̌̐͑̈̈́̍̎̂̔̔̑̏̍̅̎̕ ̸̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̠̮̟͔̟̯̺͈͔̭͚͇̙̠͔̖̠͚̠͖̮̗̼̜̘̗̰̼͖̫̖̦͚̱̞̺̠̝̣̪̩͙͙̪̩̯͇̰͌̔͊͗̀̍̾̃͛̏̈̉̎̓̅̋̀̈́͊̽̿̍̏̚͘͜͜͝ ̷̨̡̡̦͓̜̬̳̖̹̮̼̰͈̻̳̤̦̼̙̥͚̠́̆͂̽̾̏̇̾͋̐̌͘ ̸̧̮̖͉̞͔̮̫̜͙̩͎͚̫̠̪̗͖͉͚̗̞̘̬̪̮͉̩̹̬̳̙͔̙̫͍͋͊͋̔̑͆̅̈́̐̎̌̒̃̈́͐̇̀̈͒̀͘͘ͅͅ ̵̢̛̲̰͖̱̥̗̻͕͙̹͈̘̫̺̺̟̫̦̻͖͓̬̘̯͓̑̂̔̌͛̎̌́͌͊̓͛͛̎͂̽̽̈̔̉͛̿͒́̈͒̆͛̇̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̧̛̻̜̭͔͙̪̱̞̥̞̻̳͎̙͖̼͚̟̼̝̱̱̺̩̣͓̯̯̖̈́̈́͆̂̏̿̌͋̐̐̑́̐̿̉̊̓̏͂̽̏̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡͍͈̝͍̦̟̏͑̋̓̒͐͊̈̏͆̀͑̉͑̿̄̋̈́̽̃̕͘͠ ̸̡̛̛̛̙̮͇̹̘̍̆̓̆͗͛̊̌͆͋̓̀̃̈́̏̾̐͐̆͂̍̂̆͋̑̎̽̑̒͐̾̌̃͗̈́̄̈͑̑̊̉͊̅̉͗̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̢̮̮̼͕͍͇̬̱̯͈̗̝̙̥͍͙̫̞̙̼͎̝̞͉̤̦͚̯̆͆͑̽͂͑̂̋̈́̂̏͐͊̀͐̌͂̓̉͘̕̕͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛͚͓̞̹̣͍̥͎̠̠̫̳̻̣̣̺̤͙̣͔̭̺̼̟͚̦̭͎̼̹͚̟̣̮͖̮͙̰̫̱̦̟̼̹̤̪͓̞̺̮̭̞̹̺͔̇̊̽̒̊̇̉͒̓̑̀͊̃̎͐̇͋̄̔̃͘͜͠͝ ̵̡̨͔̞͎̘͖̗͈͈͇̹͙͖͕̟͖̭͖͖̹͙̳̯̝̙̼̺̹͙̩͓͔̠͙̼̲̹̥͍̖̋̒̐̓͆̓̐̄͌̉̌̃͐͒̾̍͗̎̎̇̉̅͘͘͜͜͜ͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍͈͈̘͕̘̭̻͈̝̺͉͓̮͎͓̤̼̤̜͓̥̫͙̯͙͔̰͉͖͔̪̝̙͇̭̰̰̻͇̙͉̭̙̯̜͈̺͔͙̳̘͚̘͙̏͑͆͛̇̄͛͆͆͆̆̑͊̋͊͋̒̀̂̓̾͗͊̋͒̈́̎̎͗̾̋̑̊̆̋̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠ͅ ̵̧̧̧̭̳̙͈̥̼͚̳̣̻͖̠̹͚̺̥͈͍͉̼͎̟̝̻̘͙̮̖̟̜͗̓͐͋͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̛͙̯̝̰̟̝̝͙̼̖̜̻̼̺̼̥̘͔͔̺͙̪͙̘̹̟̘͔̳̬̝̭̾͆̐̈́̅̊̆̍̆͑̂̈́̆̉̈́̂͗́̊͛̐͐̇̋̿͗̓͗̏̆̉͗͂̊̓̄̍͘̚͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̡̛͈͙̤̫͖̠̥̞̈́͆̈͑͛̽̅̃̽̈̇͆̀͗̿͋͒̽͊̌͗͐͒̇̂͆̈́̓̌̈́̽̓̔͌̒̋͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧͕͍͚̰͔̣͍̤͉̗̪̠̠̠̭̳̺̖͇̞͔̬̲̱̬̭͓͔̟̼̖̠̝̱͍͚̯̒̏͋͜͜ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̞̯̳͈̬͈̩̥̩̖͈͚͈͍̥̥͖̺͚̰̤͖̥͕̹͍͕̟̼͉͔̗̤̖͈̯̮͖̤̙̖̖͉͓̥͎̝̖͖̭͙̝̞̖̫̜̫̱̎̿̃̅̌̔̂͋̇̊̋̃̉̅́̉̽̑͐͌̿̅̉̇͊̅̃̉̇̾͂̈́͒̐͆̌͋̄̑̌̂̃̓̈́͒̅̈̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̡̲̦̣̬̺̹͙̟͓̟̘̟͚̜̻̣̝̲͚̼̖̳̺̞̹̩̣͔̹̰̭̂͌̀͐̕͝ͅͅ ̶̢̭̬̗͓̹̞̪̦̰̫̭̱͇̺̫̬̘̎̒͊̚͜͝ ̴̡̗̝̘̣͙͚͓͍͙̘͍̫͔̪̼̙̙̥̫̙̰͙̘̞̝̝̪̳͕͙̲̪̪̩̥͉̫̥͇̺̘͑̃̿̅̈́̏̄̊̈́̆̀̋̂̕͘͘̕ ̵̨̧̡̛͓̹̼̤̻͓͙̘̙̘̞͓̦̰͉̤͎̯̺̰͇̙͍̪͎̮̱̿̈́̆̓͗̈͛͒͌́̽͛̈́͋̆̒͒̈́̓͆͐́͒̽̚͘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̱̟̞̺̻̳̤͔͔̠̞͕͚͍͖͇͎̬̩͇͈̱̱̳̜͎̗̱͇̤̼̱̱̣̮͕̞̭̳͍̳̳͉͕̱̜͔͖̰̻̻͎̩̝̎͂̐̉̈̋̈́̓̑̐̓͗̓̾̈́͐̈́͛̀̈͐̔̈̇̿̆̆͗̊̂͒̉͗̕͜͠ͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̩̙͚̠͔̬͇͓̥̥̭̖̙̞̦̟̲̮̩͈͍̖̘͎̦̞̰͉͇̫͙͙͔̱̣͖̤̟̉̓̌̐̀̈́̿̌̿̀͒̌̾̃́̌̈̄̊͊͌̿͛͆̉̊͛̂̓̽̇̑̎͑̅̇̇͆̅̄̋͋͛͆̅̍̌̂͆̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̬͖̠̘͚̼̲͉̬̥̻̬̞̮̻̬͓̼̱͙͔̼̭̭̰̞̜͓̝̞̬̖͈̖̥͈̪̺͔̱̥͚͎͍̗̟̭͍̭͇͚͂͛̄̾͛̃͋ ̸̨̛̜̗̙̯͇̘̭̦̣̖̖̱̯͎̇̃͐̈́̍͋̂̌͛͌̎̄̏͗̒͗̐̓͊̓̑̋͊͂̊̏͌͊̔̍͐͋͋̔͋͑̒̏̉̏͒̀͗͛̑̾̕̚̚͠͝͠ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̡̣͎̖̲͕̭̤̣̬̳̣̖̻͚͕̫̗͙̗̠̭̟͕̞̜̙̥̳͇̟͈̭͇̝̮͖̯̱͖̭̪̹̝̭̱̳̿̈̒̏̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̞̮͈̗̣̥͉̭̙̝͎͔͖̬̮̻̰̘̻̹̳͉͓͈̱̬̜̩͙̟̞̰̱̹͚̪̘̳̣̦̱̙̳͓̘̙̫̪͔͍̮̭̣͍̈́̌̐̎̊̒̒̏͒̋͆̃̀̀̾̀̾͋̌͋̔͂͑͗̑͌͗͗͗́̋̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡͚͇̤̱̠̜̯̟͍̠̳͉̳͈̗̩̺̤̥̺̭̜̩̜͌̓͒̋͊̂̍͆̕͘ ̸̢̧̧̡̨̭̱̲̼͎̝͓͔̰͔̭̭̣̺̘̖̣̬̙̟̣̩̰͖͉͆̏̀̅̉̍̓̿̋̑̅̊͒̉̍̾͑̋̑̓̇͒̓̓͂̂̅̾̈́͒̎̀̽̾́̍͂͗̀̇̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̛̛̲̳̳̘̩̯̰̼̟̲̝̦̞̼̿̊̔̐̈́̈́̀̒̈̃̆̈́̈́̋͒̽̌̇̐̉̾̾͌̽̎̈̿̊̓̓̚͘͠͠͠ ̴̡̨̢̡̩͚̳͈̼͈̰̫̤̭̗̺̘̘̼̥̹̞͖͚̱̻̲̦̀̎͐̆̇̔̅̓͐̔́̂̀͂̅̋͗̿̂̋̔̋͂͐̑͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢͎͎̜̪̤̙͓̲̙̤̬̗̥͍̣̖̠̱͔̙̗̳͓̣̙͍̰̳͓͈͖̣͚̻̲̭̬͚̜̗̱͐̎̏̌͊̐̇̋̒̀̊̍̉̐̓̐͛̐͊͑̔̈́͑̈́̌̆͋͆̀̂̒̀́̀͌̇̐̎͛̀̇̐̏̆̊͛̇̏̅̈͆̒̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̱͚̺̟̤͍͈̝̭͑͊̎͐̾̀̿͂̇̒̏̽̕͜͝ ̴̧̧̧̨̲̯̖̦̼̙͇͓͕͉̰̮͉̙̜̫͚̜͇̙͚̗͇̼̱̗͍̭̠̘̮͙̲̙͚̼͇̳̭̮͈͕̖͈̞̯̰̙̘̥̥̜͈͖̤̝͔̇̒̏̈́̊̀͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫̱͙́̏͛̀̊̌̇̓͆͊̉̋̾̈́̅̐̈́͑̚͘͝͝͝ ̷̛̻͖̞̮̳̪̹͎͖̟̜͖̣̝̜̊͌͂͛̅̃͒͌̊̓̅͋̐̋͂̎̆̓̊̈́̔̈́̓̽͒͒̎͗̑̓͌͆̌̂̍̎̄̒͐̿̑̽̾̔̓̇̈̒̇̀͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̘̪̟̥̪̙͎̟̻̟͇̩̜̯͕͓̱̯̳̹̗͇̻͈̙̮͈͖̗͓̫̺͉̗̬̭͎̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡͕̬̥̩͎͇̯̝͍̘̟̠̱̱̯̼͚͍̬̙̬̻̬͉̣̪̲͉͎͎̰̘͔̟͖͍̘̮͎̠̫̣͖̖͍̼̭͎̗͕͖͙̘͉͎͒̐̈̄͊̒̍̏͐̋̎̌̏̈́͋̅̉̈́̄͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛͓͉̭͚̳͎̗͔̰̥̭̱͚͔̈́̇͂̈́͒̎͒̔̑͒̋͗̇̉̐̋̿̎̏̈́͒̌͂̇̌̆͂̉̃̈́̑̌̽̐͒̈́͆͆̉̈͠͝ͅ ̴̢̰̮̭̱͚̣̫͇͇̹̪͈̪̖̤͈͉͚̏̓̈̌̽̆̓̓̎̏̒̑̇͊͆̾͑̽͛̈̐͆̈́̈͌̔̽̀͐̐̔͊̇͌̿̀̑̚͝͝

The crash of a chair breaking the window sets something off in Lucio, and in an instant, he is consumed with anger.

. . . 

He doesn't remember much when he comes to. He never does. 

A wardrobe laid on its side with its contents spilled onto the ground and scattered throughout his room. The previously smooth, silky curtains were covered in slashes from his prosthetic arm. His thighs were littered with similar mutilations. Frames filled with paintings of him bestrewed the ground, with shards of glass threatening to cut him more than he already did to himself. 

A sense of shame filled him as he let himself cry for the first time in decades, screaming at the empty room his deafening thoughts."I killed my father, made deals with the Devil, mindlessly have criminals battle in the Coliseum, host expensive Masquerades, get into a loveless marriage and for _WHAT_! How can people still not love me?! Am I that impossible to love?!"

"I just want someone to love me . . ." Trailing off, Lucio looks around at the mess he has made and laughs at how utterly pathetic he is. Soon his laughs turn into a coughing fit, and when he opens his eyes, all he can see is blood. Frantically, he begins wiping his mouth to only find more blood. Another coughing fit racks his body and confirms his worst suspicion. A bloody cough. 

_The first sign of the plague._

"NO, _NO_, _**NO**_. I can't die like this! The people can't see me weak and shriveled! Who could ever love me now? Who-?"

* * *

* * *

"Lucio?" you interrupt his thoughts, bringing his attention back to the present.

"Ah yes? What is it, Apprentice?"

"Let me heal the wound on your face," you repeat.

At your request, Lucio glances back at the ground to the deceased wyrm, reminding Lucio that he had successfully defended you. He was still exceptional at fighting, and yet it didn’t fill him with the same joy as it once did in his old mercenary days. "I-It won't scar, right? I'll still like as handsome as I do now, right?" He tries his hardest to mask the fear in his voice, playing it off with his usual narcissistic tendencies.

"I'll make sure of it," you smile. Lucio gives a sigh of relief. Thank gods. The only thing Lucio has left, besides his physical strength, is his looks and charisma. He barely has a body. He can’t imagine what you would do if he was still in his goat form or if his face was all scratched up. _You would probably leave me like everyone else in my life. Thinking back on all the horrible things I've done, I **deserve** it._ But he would never admit that aloud. You can't abandon him again. _You can't_. 

But you will. _Just like everyone else._

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274211
> 
> something I thought about for a while now and finally decided to write after reading that person's work. Some of his actions seemed to match the symptons of bpd, so i took it up a notch in Lucio's thoughts. Of course, it doesn't excuse his actions, but I feel like it leaves more room for redemption than if he was just that much of an asshole. I might write a version of this with regards to Narcissistic Personality Disorder but i'm unsure for now.
> 
> I'm in a love/hate relationship with Lucio bc he reminds me a little bit of Zen from Mystic Messenger but so much more chaotic and villainous. Also my heart belongs to Muriel so . . .  
anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this in some way (?)


End file.
